United in Valor
by femegade
Summary: Saren had survived the attack on the Citadel. Now he's back to help free the one woman who can eradicate the Reapers. Can two past enemies come together in the face of valor? A story of unity, trust, and survival. Loosely based on the events of ME3.
1. A Hero's Salvation

**I'll still be working on Through Death and Rebirth but I've had this concept in my mind and wanted to kick it off. Depending on how well recieved it is will determine how quickly the remainder comes out.**

She wrung her hands in nervous frustration. Each time a scream or explosion could be heard from within the holding cell her jaw clenched. There were no windows in her small 10x10 enclosed room, however she could be certain of one thing… the Reapers were here. The timing made sense. Since she had successfully destroyed the Alpha Relay, the Reapers' last alternative to quickly entering into the Milky Way, the inevitable had merely been delayed. As usual, nobody had listened to her, dismissing her claims without a second thought. She assumed the only reason they hadn't pronounced her as a crazy doomsayer was due to her impressive service record and heroics. And despite that, here she was… in a holding cell on Earth, court-martialed and honorably discharged, on the basis of war crimes. War criminal; the label left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had sacrificed many things and had overcome impossible odds, and all for the good of the galaxy. And this was her thanks.

The floor rumbled beneath her feet as an explosion erupted, too close for comfort. More screams sounded throughout the dust-choked air. She stood, hands balled into tight fists at her side. There was nothing she could do from within this cramped cell. She felt hopeless. If someone would just let her out she could—

"Shepard," a dreadfully familiar voice called through the door.

She stiffened as a terrified chill ran up her spine. That voice… She knew that voice; had heard it many times. The owner of it had been the reason she began this crusade to begin with. _No, that's impossible_, she chided herself.

"Shepard, are you in there?" the voice questioned.

_Isn't it? _"Yes, I'm in here," she replied.

"I'm getting you out."

There were a few moments of fumbling with the lock on the other side of the door and a few curses uttered before he finally seemed to get it. She could feel her muscles tense anxiously as she heard the lock on the door click. Not even as the door swung open was she completely prepared for who she would face. The instant her grey eyes met his burning blue ones, her stomach twisted nervously. She glanced down to find him fully armed, while she laid claim to nothing but a single chair.

Taking note of her defensive demeanor, he reached for a weapon at his side; an M-6 Carnifex. Muscles twitching anxiously, she was nearly ready to jump him until he spun the heavy pistol in his hand and handed her the gun stock-first. She glanced at it quizzically, then back up at the bright blue eyes. Acknowledging his quick, affirming nod, she took the gun.

"I don't know why Earth humans still use that archaic technology on their doors," he sneered.

"The lock?"

He nodded quickly before turning to head back out from the room. "Let's go," he commanded.

"Where?" she questioned, repressing a scowl. She wasn't fond of being told what to do, especially not by the likes of _him_.

Ignoring her biting tone, he urged her on. "Like I said, I'm getting you out of here."

She clenched her teeth and followed him through the dust and smoke. She didn't like his ambiguousness. Though, anywhere would be better than right here, right now. However, she still didn't trust him. He could be leading her anywhere; specifically into the waiting claws of the Reapers. Judging from his past and her experiences with him, anything was possible.

"I know what you're thinking, Shepard," he shouted over the rumble of a blast nearly 500 meters away. "But I'm no longer under their control."

"You say that, Saren, but how can I know for sure?"

He turned to face her, his eyes gleaming through the thick dust and smoke. His sharp, metal plated teeth were clearly visible as he spoke. "You released me of that burden when you destroyed Sovereign. I am of my own mind, and my own mind only."

"I'm not sure that's much better," she snapped.

"Think what you want, Shepard. You may not trust me, but remember that you were the one who chose to let me live," he reminded her before continuing on.

He was right. It had been within her power to end his life; a life that had been controlled and manipulated by the Reapers, a dreaded and sinister race of machines who enslaved and destroyed. And despite the many deaths he had caused and objections from her squad, she had allowed him to live. Then, amidst all the chaos and destruction, he had escaped. Shepard was indifferent about his getaway. There was no way the ex-Spectre would have received a fair trial on the basis of indoctrination. Since then, she hadn't heard any word of Saren so she felt no need to pursue him again. As far as she knew, he was a clever fugitive who knew enough to keep out of trouble, and would therefore never be heard from again. And as far as the Council knew, he was dead. Yet, for some odd reason, fate had landed him here on Earth, likely moments before the Reapers would have ended her life. There had to have been more to his appearance than just to free her from custody; some underlying plan. But he obviously had no desire to divulge any additional information to her. For now, the only option she had was to follow and be on the defensive.

Suddenly Saren came to a silent halt, causing her to nearly collide with his backside. Signaling her to hold position he edged forward, his M-15 Vindicator assault rifle raised in preparation. He stood very still, listening and waiting. She wondered if his turian senses were picking up something she couldn't. Just in case, she held back, remaining as still as he. And then she heard something. It started out as a shuffling. That shuffling was then joined by the thuds and scrapes by, seemingly, a single entity. Whatever was causing the myriad of noises was advancing upon them. She drew in a breath and held it, her sweating palms gripping the gun fiercely.

"Get ready," he told her. "Husks."

She raised her gun and flanked the turian on the right. As the ominous sounds grew closer they were soon united with sickeningly familiar groans and screeches. Then they came from up ahead, spinning around the corner and proceeding toward their prey. Their screeches were quickly joined with the roar of firing guns. The husks went down quickly, falling atop one another in a heap. Even as the last one fell, Shepard knew this wasn't all of them. From around the corner lumbered a large creature, its steps noticeably slower than the husks, but with more raw power behind them. The long nails on its hands scraped against the wall as if supporting its hulking mass as it turned the corner. She had no clue as to what this thing was, but it obviously had to be destroyed. Shoot first and ask questions later. That philosophy typically worked for her.

Simultaneously, both the heavy pistol and the assault rifle went off, shooting a hefty collection of rounds at the massive creature. It hunched forward, the glowing blue of its two sets of eyes focused on the human and turian with deadly intent. It roared with bestial vigor before lunging itself down the hallway toward them.

"Aim for the head!" Saren shouted. "Give it everything you've got."

Aiming between its two sets of eyes, both Saren and Shepard released a mass of devastating gunfire that could have taken out a small army of krogan. For a while it seemed that their firearms were doing nothing to the charging creature as it continued down the hallway in surprisingly quick, hefty strides. Thick green ooze spattered the walls and floor as their guns continued to fire. Eventually, the creature slowed and staggered before falling in a fleshy heap at their feet.

"Let's keep moving," Saren ordered, stepping over the hulking pile.

"Wait, what _was_ that?" Shepard demanded, pointing the nozzle of her gun at the body.

The turian turned toward her, eyes blazing. "It _was _a batarian, transformed by the Reapers like your once human husks." He kicked at one of the smaller bodies that littered the floor. "The Reapers will not stop until every galactic race bends to their will. That's why we need you."

"Is that why you came for me?" she questioned him curiously.

"The galaxy needs a hero, Shepard. You have fought this since the beginning of this era's threat. _You _must be that hero." His burning blue eyes studied her intently.

"I can't do it alone," she admitted

"You won't have to," the turian stated, turning from her to gaze down the hall at the exit. "Now let's move."

* * *

><p>Gasping groans and haunting screeches filled her ears as they fought back the persistent waves of husks. While the heavy pistol was doing a well enough job for now, she preferred her usual arsenal and felt rather lost without it. Another assault rifle, or even an Arc Projector, would have been quite useful at the moment, especially when the amount of husks surrounding them seemed to be closing in quickly. Off in the distance, she could make out several more large machines descending upon the civilian section of the city. It made her feel both angry and helpless that she could do nothing to prevent this attack. So many humans would die this day and the rest would be reduced to mindless slaves, a fate worse than death. They had to be stopped before they moved on, wiping out all galactic life in their wake. Suddenly a deafening bellow sounded out over the waves of husks, drawing her attention from the Reapers and sending a chill up her spine. Her head shot up to find one of the batarian husks eyeing them hungrily. It reared back, swiping its heavy arm across the smaller husks that blocked its course to its prey. These husks screeched and scattered from its path. It roared again and Shepard quickly aimed between its sets of eyes. Before her finger could squeeze the trigger the creature's head erupted in a mess of green ooze, flame, and smoke. The massive creature swayed and collapsed to the ground, the cavity where its head had been, seeping green liquid. Accepting the assistance from an unknown source as a mysterious blessing for now, she and Saren rained gunfire upon the surrounding husks. A shock of pain coursed through her body as one of the creatures snuck in behind her to land a blow to her lower spine. Saren raised the butt of his rifle, bringing it down upon the husk's head with a sickening crack. The force was enough to split open its skull, and it landed at their feet in an unmoving bundle. Two other husks moved in on Saren, one taking a striking blow to his midsection while the other latched onto his gun arm. He clawed at one of the husks with one unrestricted hand, slicing through its vulnerable neck. As this one fell, the other shrieked and landed a forceful punch against Saren's face. As he was about to raise the butt of his gun to smash into the creature, a shotgun fire rang out causing the husk to stagger back and collapse. A thickly muscled human soldier advanced upon them quickly, firing several other rounds which blew large gaps into of some of the remaining creatures. As Shepard and Saren fought off the husks that had closed in too closely to prohibit the use of their guns, the other soldier took out the rest with his firearm.<p>

When the last husk had finally fallen, both human and turian turned to the soldier. The man removed his helmet to reveal the square-jawed face of an Alliance soldier, his expression one that was clearly familiar with the effects of battle. He had a rather large, muscular build that had apparently taken many long, painstaking years of strenuous activity. But within his eyes, there was a softness and respect that was difficult to overlook. "Commander Shepard," he said with a nod.

She shook her head. "It's not Commander anymore, soldier."

"You're still Commander to me," he told her. "The Alliance was wrong to discharge you. You're a goddamn hero."

She shrugged. "In any case, thanks for the help."

"That's what I'm here for, Commander. I'm Lieutenant James Vega," he introduced himself. "I'm here to make sure your ship has a clear landing zone and that you get on it safely."

"My ship?" she asked, raising her brow.

Lieutenant Vega nodded, but before he could explain further the familiar high-pitched hum of a ship's engine could be heard as it descended overhead. Shepard peered up into the sky, squinting through the blaring light of the sun. The familiar, shadowy shape of the vessel caused her stomach to twist in excitement as it circled their location. As the ship finally fell into clear view she could easily recognize every beautiful dip and projection of the finely-crafted Normandy. She had a new paint job, donning alliance colors, but it was her. There was no doubt.

As the ship's tail-end turned toward them, it began to descend upon the landing zone. A strong gust of wind blew a lock of long red hair across her face and she quickly brushed it away, impatient to see the arrivals. Her heart nearly jumped in her throat when she could make out the two familiar faces of Admiral Anderson and Second Lieutenant Ashley Williams. When the Normandy had completely landed and the hatched touched ground, both Alliance soldiers were quick to make their approach.

"Shepard!" Anderson exclaimed. "I'm glad you made it."

"It's great to see you Anderson. Williams," she said, looking from one to the other.

"I see Saren actually followed through," Anderson said, a hint of venom in his voice.

Saren uttered a low growl from deep within his chest. "I came to Earth, on my own accord, to warn you that the Reapers were on their way, human. But _you_ didn't listen. _I_ was also the one who insisted that we find a way to release Shepard. Yet you still hold your doubts about me."

"It will take more proof than that to convince me you're doing this for the right reasons, Saren," Anderson spat. "But this isn't the time. We need to get Shepard out of here," he said, returning his attention to her.

Shepard nodded. "We can discuss our next steps after we're off this planet."

Anderson shook his head, a grave expression looming over his face. "I won't be going with you, Shepard. I'm needed here. There will be survivors, and they will need a leader."

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, giving the man a stony expression. "Then I'm not leaving either."

"No. We need _you_ to find out how to stop these things. You're humanity's only hope," he told her sternly.

"I don't think I need to remind you that it's not only _humanity_ that is on the verge of destruction," Saren snarled, pointing a clawed finger at the Admiral. "The Reapers are out to harvest the _entire_ galaxy."

Shepard placed a hand on the seething turian's unarmored arm. "Calm down, Saren. Anderson knows that humans aren't the only ones being threatened." The need to calm the turian that had caused her, and countless others, so much grief was a strange feeling. However, she knew that now was not the time for senseless bickering and aside from putting a gun to his head, she was out of options.

Anderson nodded. "She's right. Even though Shepard is a hero of humanity, doesn't mean she'll stop there."

Saren sneered. "_'Hero of humanity'_, huh? Do you humans always incarcerate your heroes?". Feeling warmth on his cybernetically enhanced arm, he glanced at the hand that still idly lingered there. Shooting the woman a scowl, he jerked his arm away from her touch and turned blazing eyes back to the Admiral. She didn't seem to notice the turian's recoil.

"We had no choice but to make Shepard answer for her actions in the Bahk system. To ignore them would have started a war," Anderson argued.

Before Saren could utter another biting remark Shepard decided to interrupt. "This isn't the time for arguing! Who's ever going with me, board the Normandy. _Now_." she ordered, motioning toward the ship's open hatch. Turning away heatedly, the turian made his way towards the hatch, shortly followed by the Second Lieutenant.

"I'd also like you to take Lieutenant Vega with you," Anderson told her.

The heavily muscled soldier turned toward him. "Don't you need me here, Sir?" he questioned.

"Negative Lieutenant. I think Shepard could use a soldier like you on her team," Anderson said, turning to the ex-Commander to get her approval.

"The Admiral's right. I'm impressed from what I've seen here today. I could use someone with your skills."

"I would be honored to serve under you –err, _with_ you, Commander," the Lieutenant proclaimed with a grin, indicating that his mistake was entirely deliberate. After issuing a salute to the Admiral, he quickly sprinted up the hatch and into the Normandy.

"Your first step is to go to the Council. Get them to help. They have no choice but to believe you now," Anderson advised.

"What if they won't listen?"

"Make them listen! That's an order," he demanded.

Shepard smirked. "I think you've forgotten, Anderson. I don't take orders from you anymore."

Without a word, the man moved closer, removing something from his pocket. When he stood before her, he revealed a chain adorned with military dog tags, in the palm of his hand. Taking the chain into both hands he slipped it over her head. "You've just been reinstated, Commander," he said proudly.

Shepard stared at Anderson, the man who had been her mentor and father-figure for many years, with a hint of concern in her grey eyes. "I'll be back for you." The Admiral stood tall and saluted the woman in response. Her hand rose to issue a returning salute to her superior officer, but she hesitated and without warning, reached her arms around his torso and drew him into a quick embrace.

He returned the gesture, enshrouding her shoulders in his heavy arms. He was surprised to find that this woman, powerful and indestructible as she was, was actually rather small. But there was an indescribable strength beneath her small stature, one that could not be matched. He hoped that that strength would never burn out, not only for the sake of humanity, but for hers as well. She was the closest thing to a daughter that he had. To lose her again would be a devastating blow.

Releasing her, he stood back to meet her stonewalled expression. "Take care, Shepard."

She nodded. "You too." Without another word she turned and sprinted up the hatch. As it closed, she turned to glance back at the straight-backed Admiral, silently hoping this wouldn't be the last time they would meet.


	2. A New Direction

**Thank you all very much for the awesome reviews. Since this story received so much positive response I felt compelled to write more sooner than I thought.**

Followed by her newest team members, Shepard made her way through the Normandy among a sea of, once again, unfamiliar faces. Since her incarceration, and the Alliance reclamation of the Normandy, the Cerberus crew had been disbanded and replaced with Alliance personnel. However, despite her unfamiliarity with the new crew, each one of them knew exactly who she was and paid her a great deal of respect as she passed. Despite her most recent transgressions she was still highly regarded as a hero.

As they approached the cockpit, she was quickly greeted by the easily recognizable grin of her most favorite pilot, Joker. The blue holo image of the ship's AI was perched by his side. "Welcome back, Commander Shepard," EDI greeted her with what sounded much like happiness in the AI's voice.

"Great to have you back, Commander!" Joker chimed in. "It was getting a bit boring with Anderson in charge again."

"It's good to be back," Shepard returned with a smile.

Joker glanced over her shoulder, not bothering to hide his grimace. "I see you brought Arterius back with you. Too bad. I figured you would have killed him on sight."

Saren growled from behind her, eyes flaring at the grinning pilot. "Watch your tongue, human or I'll –"

She held up her hand, stopping the turian mid-threat. "Don't take him seriously. He's a bit uncouth," she told the irritated turian.

"Am not!" Joker objected.

Both Ashley and James attempted, unsuccessfully, to repress amused smiles.

"Hey, you're Lieutenant Vega, right?" Joker asked, peering up at James. "I saw you around base a few times. I'm Joker. Notorious pilot of the galaxy's most beautiful ship."

James grinned. "Everyone knows Joker. 'Best pilot in the galaxy'," he said, intentionally feeding the pilot's justifiable ego. "Am I right?"

"Hey I like this guy! We need more like him." he exclaimed with a wink in Shepard's direction. "So where to, Commander?"

"The Citadel. Anderson asked that I petition the Council for aid."

"Right, like that's going to happen," the pilot grumbled.

She shrugged. "It's worth a shot. The Reapers threaten all races, not just humanity. They can't ignore it anymore."

"Yeah… I remember the last time you mentioned the 'Reapers' to the Council," he air-quoted the name. "They damn near threw you out. But hey, you're the Commander and I'm just the pilot. You point, I drive." Joker spun his seat around and began plugging away at his controls.

After ushering the others in the direction of the CIC, Shepard and her new team made their way out of the cockpit to leave Joker to his work. "What are you orders, Commander?" Ashley asked, eyes flicking toward Saren uncomfortably. She had apparently no desire to stay in the turian's presence longer than necessary, that much was obvious. She was never a fan of aliens to begin with, and the fact that this was Saren solidified that.

"Just keep yourselves busy until we reach the Citadel. Then you can take a few hours of shore leave while I meet with the Council" she replied.

"Aye aye, Commander," Ashley replied with a salute. She appeared as if she wanted to say something more but hesitated and, instead, moved quickly toward the armory.

Shepard turned to find Lieutenant James Vega gazing at her with a star-struck smile. "Commander, I just wanted to say how honored I am to be kicking Reaper ass under your command."

She beamed at his obvious determination and unregulated attitude. She could tell right away that this Lieutenant was going to be quite the interesting addition to her squad. "It's good to have you along, Lieutenant. I can't wait to make them pay."

James liberated a bellowing laugh, nudging Saren's arm. "Isn't she great?"

"Undeniably…" Saren growled under his breath, apparently not amused by the human.

"Well Commander, I'm going to go find me some grub. Hopefully I get first dibs on the non-ass-flavored paste," he said issuing her a quick wink before heading toward the elevator.

"If it weren't for that one's combat skills I'd have opted for leaving him with the Reapers," Saren sneered.

"He's not _that_ bad."

"As far as humans go… I suppose he could be worse," he commented, metal-plated teeth slightly bared. He studied her silently for a few moments before changing the topic. "I assume you'll not be expecting me to take any leave on the Citadel." His tone was very matter-of-fact.

"What's wrong? Afraid they'll recognize your notorious ever-present scowl?" Of course she had no desire to allow Saren to wander around the Citadel, for both their sakes. It would be in their best interests if the Council continued to believe him dead.

"Indeed," he responded with narrowed blue eyes. His evident cybernetics did not disturb her as they once had. After her revival by Cerberus she had been outfitted with quite a few herself. They didn't feel as alien as she would've once thought.

"Don't worry, you'll be staying aboard the Normandy for this trip. I don't need my ass reamed any more than it already will be by those bastards."

"What?" he asked, giving her a blank stare.

She smirked and shook her head at him. "I didn't mean that literally."

"Humans…" he muttered crossly.

* * *

><p>Shepard clenched her jaw as the strap from the new sack of supplies dug mercilessly into her shoulder. She knew she may have been a bit overzealous in her purchase but she wasn't certain of what would be available to her team in their upcoming travels so she was certain to stock up on medigel and firearms while she still could. Suddenly her heart jumped in excitement as she found a familiar turian waiting outside the Normandy's airlock. The blue markings on his face against steel-colored plating, the piercing blue-grey eyes; she recognized them instantly. "Garrus, what are you doing here?"<p>

Adjusting a load of gear his shoulder, he moved in the way of her path. "Shepard!" he exclaimed with a teeth-baring grin. Wrapping strong armor-covered arms around her shoulders, he drew her into a quick but tight embrace. "It's great to see you."

"It's good to see you too Garrus," she said with a genuine smile. "It's been a while."

He nodded, then his expression turned grim. "I heard about what happened to your homeworld…" His tone was almost apologetic.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, unsure of how else to respond. "Look, Garrus, I'm sorry to make this short, but – "

"I know, Shepard. And I'm going with you," he interrupted, his voice filled with insistence.

She gazed at him with a shocked expression. She wasn't certain how he knew about her plans so soon. Or perhaps he just knew her and what she would set out to do. "What about the Council?"

"I'll comm them from the ship. The Spectres can live without me for a while. Besides, I won't take 'no' for an answer." His mandibles clacked against his face determinately. "This is a large undertaking, Shepard. More dangerous than battling the Collectors. You'll need my help. If the Council doesn't like it… too bad."

She studied the stonewalled turian that stood between her and her ship. The fortitude and stubbornness in his eyes was apparent. A part of her wanted to turn him away; to give him a chance to carry on with his life rather than following her into another hell from which they may not return. But, she knew he was right. She would need his help, both as a powerful fighter and a close friend. She needed trustworthy people fighting by her side, now more than ever. "Okay. I couldn't imagine doing this without you anyway."

"Good," he said proudly, giving her his largest turian grin. "I knew you'd see it my way."

As two of them entered the airlock and waited for the decontamination process to finish, something struck her that caused her heart to race with uneasiness. Garrus had no idea that the turian that he loathed almost as much as the Reapers themselves, was beyond this door. Should she bring it up now? How would she even begin to explain it to him? As the door to the Normandy slid open she planted her hand on his arm firmly, trying to keep him from boarding. "Garrus wait, there's something –"

Just as she nearly had his attention, it was suddenly pulled back toward the open door. Saren, who had been leaning against the opposite wall, stiffened the moment the turians' eyes locked. Garrus was the first to draw his sidearm and Saren immediately followed suit. The younger turian moved away from Shepard aggressively, standing between her and the rival before him.

"Saren," he hissed, his voice dripping with deadly venom. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I suspect for the same reason as you. However, unless you put down your weapon soon, there will be one less turian aboard this ship," he warned coolly, a taloned finger wrapped defensively around the trigger of his gun.

Garrus could see a human hand appear into his field of view as it pressed down on the barrel of his weapon. As he let it fall his blue avian eyes turned to peer furiously into Shepard's stern face. "You've accepted him into your team?" he snarled.

She simply nodded in reply, her expression unchanging.

"Why?" he demanded, not hiding the betrayal in his voice. He had taken Saren's treachery as an offense to his entire race. There was no way he would understand the compassion she felt for Saren, forced to kill against his will when Sovereign had taken hold of his mind. He didn't understand when she allowed him to leave the Citadel alive, and he certainly wouldn't understand it now.

"He deserves a chance to redeem himself, Garrus. We all do." The last part of her statement his home to her harder than intended. Like Saren, she was a subject of circumstance, seeking redemption in an unforgiving galaxy.

Mandibles tight against his face, he glared from her to the other turian. "You would trust this lying, ruthless traitor?"

Saren moved to speak but Shepard beat him to it. "If not for Saren, I would likely be dead, or worse." she snarled. "He was there to pull my ass out of a holding cell during the Reaper attack. Where was anyone else? So before you start judging _him_, be sure you know where your own loyalties lie."

Garrus's expression turned hurt, causing her to almost regret adding that last part. However, it was how she felt and Shepard was always quick to speak her mind. It was unnerving that the one person who made the most effort to rescue her was once her enemy rather than those she called friends.

He stared at her searchingly for what felt like several painful minutes. "Fine," he said at last. "If you're so certain he can be trusted, Shepard, you won't have any trouble from me. Besides, I'm doing this to help _you_… because I _do_ know where my loyalties lie."

"Wise choice, pup," Saren sneered, holstering his weapon, his eyes glowing like blue flames. "Shepard, I would like a moment with you. When you have time."

She nodded in affirmation. "Once I take care of things here."

As the pale turian began to walk away, Garrus stopped him. "You'd better hope you're on the right side this time," he growled warningly.

Saren turned, his expression serious. "There is no mistaking it this time," he rumbled before disappearing toward the CIC.

* * *

><p>When the door to the Starboard Observation room swished open she half expected to find a stately asari meditating in the center of the room rather than the towering turian that stood before the starry backdrop. She was glad that the members of her previous team were able to find life after the Collectors. Though, she had to admit… she did miss them.<p>

"Shepard," Saren greeted without turning.

"You wanted to speak with me?" When he didn't respond, she moved forward to stand by his side in front of the large observation window overlooking the expanse of space.

"How went your meeting with the Council?" he asked finally.

She sighed, remembering back to her meeting with the four Citadel Council members. While it hadn't gone as badly as it could have, the outcome wasn't promising. "While they can no longer deny the existence of the Reapers, they are uncertain of the amount of aid the other races would be willing to expend to Earth. Udina was, of course, very animated about it but he can't influence the other races' militaries."

"Udina…" Saren thought for a moment. "Wasn't he that loud-mouth ambassador of yours?"

Shepard smirked. "Yeah that's him. Though, through certain circumstances he's now on the Council. He's an ass, but he pushes hard for humanity," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So what's next?" Saren asked, his vibrant blue eyes searching her features.

Her expression was grim indicating that her next move was not a preferable one. "They recommended that I petition the leaders of each race for their assistance. The Council will put my name forward, to each of their respectful homeworlds, in a request for aid. But I'll have to make the final push."

"That certainly won't be an easy task," he stated flatly.

"Especially not with my latest reputation," she muttered bitingly. "Since the Bahk incident I'm sure everyone thinks I'm an alien-hater."

"Let's hope not. Though, we unfortunately can't discount that possibility."

"I agree." She was relieved that he didn't make an attempt to assure her of otherwise. She wasn't looking for any sugar-coating and she respected the fact that he didn't attempt to give it. Respect… for Saren. Despite the truth in it, it was almost laughable. How strange fate was with all its twists, turns, and complexities. "If that's all, I should get back to work," she said after a few moments of silence.

Saren nodded, his gaze captured once again by the expansive universe laid out before him. However, when the woman turned to leave, he hesitated. There was more to say, but this type of thing did not come easy to him. But there was no better time, and the moment was fleeting. "Shepard," he rasped.

Turning to face him she found his synthetic blue eyes peering at her with uncertainty.

"I appreciate the way you handled the situation with your colleague. It ended much more peacefully than had you not intervened."

"I don't like fighting aboard my ship. It's counterproductive," she said with mock seriousness.

"That's a different story on turian ships. It's actually quite common for turians to fight. It relieves frustrations." He paused briefly. "I will attempt to refrain from instigating further hostile confrontations, however I can't guarantee it will never occur."

She was indeed aware of this commonality among turians. Garrus had once informed her of their species need to relieve tension through either fighting or sex. There had been several instances where she had agreed to spar with him ease those frustrations. And though he had worn protective gloves during those intense sessions, she still sported a nice collection of scars as a result. "I understand," she assured him. "Just don't kill anyone or disrupt the crew."

"Better tell that boy the same," he warned.

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Rather than chance you and Garrus killing one another, just come find me. I'll always be available if you ever need to relieve some stress."

He peered at her blankly, mandibles pressed firmly against his face in apparent discomfort.

"For _sparring_," she said evenly when it became apparent that he had misunderstood her words. "There's plenty of space in the hangar."

"Ah, of course." he said finally, a tinge of uneasiness in his usually over-confident voice.

After giving him a brief nod, she left. When she was finally gone he released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He wasn't certain why her misunderstood offer had made him nervous rather than furious. She was a_ human_. He hated humans; distrusted them. Not only that, but they were odd beings with their strange heads of hair and features. The mere thought of mating with one should've disgusted him. Yet… he had only found himself conflicted by the idea. Intrigued? No, of course not. That was ridiculous. He shook his head in irritation and glared out into the darkness of space.


	3. Arbitrary Negotiations

**Thank you all very much for your comments and for keeping me motivated!**

Saren leaned against the doorway of the cockpit, gazing over at the distracted pilot as he joyfully turned the pages of his magazine. "What are you doing human?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh, what?" Joker nearly fell out of his chair in surprise . Slapping the pages of the magazine together he shoved the paper book behind his back before turning to face the scrutinizing turian. "Oh hey Arterius. W-what are you doing here?" the pilot stammered.

Saren's mandibles flared in amusement at the human's discomfort. "Just checking in. I'm also a bit curious as to when we shall reach Tuchanka."

"Uh – about eight hours," Joker responded tensely.

"Hmm…" Saren thought for a moment. "This Wrex fellow… do you know him?"

"He was on Shepard's original team. You know, when you were trying to destroy the galaxy and stuff?"

"I see," Saren responded, scratching at his mandible thoughtfully with a sharp talon.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Wrex. The Commander's basically got that one wrapped around her finger," he assured.

"Is that so?"

"Well, not like you're thinking. Not sure the Commander's into that." He shrugged as a smile crept over his face. "At least I never saw anything on the cams."

Saren stared at the pilot blankly, unable to decipher if his last comment was merely in jest. "Well," he said at last, "I'll leave you to your filthy pictures, human."

"You know, I don't really like you calling me 'human' all the time. It's so… impersonal. So how about you just call me 'Joker' or 'Jeff'? Thanks."

"We'll see," Saren replied flatly.

Joker shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself." he said in his care-free tone, spinning back around in his leather pilot's chair.

* * *

><p>Tuchanka was building up quite nicely from the last time she had seen it. It seemed that Wrex had been rather busy making sure that much of the rubble had been cleared out of the landscape. Several crop fields dotted the once unfertile soil that was a result of the nuclear weapons that once devastated the krogan homeworld. These seemingly small changes were huge steps for the rebuilding of this once desolate planet.<p>

Followed by Ashley and Saren, who had specifically insisted he come along, Shepard made her way through the ruined compound. Some of the krogan they passed had met her with acknowledging nods. Last time she was here, she had made quite the impact and had gained a high amount of respect from the locals. They had barely approached the dais in the center of the complex when Wrex shot up from his chair, arms outspread welcomingly. "Shepard!" he exclaimed with unfettered delight.

"Hey Wrex," Shepard returned with a grin. As they approached one another they grasped hands and met with friendly pats. "Everything's going well I hope? How's Grunt holding up?"

Wrex chuckled deeply. "I'll have to hand it to you, Shepard. You know how to find them. That kid's been a great addition to Urdnot. He's quite a hit with the females. And he's also been keeping very busy with overseeing the rebuilding effort."

Shepard grinned, remembering the day she released the reckless young krogan from his tank. Even from day one, he had exuberated immense potential. Wrex was surely not blind to it. So he kept the young krogan busy, honing his skills in a way that earned him respect among the clan. It was almost as if he was discretely preparing him to be the next leader of Clan Urdnot.

"How've you been my friend?" he asked her.

Her smile faded as she was brought back to the real reason she was here. She shook her head with dismay. "I've been better. The Reapers have attacked the human homeworld," she informed him.

Releasing her hand he took a surprised step back. "So the Reapers are finally here, huh?"

She nodded. "We need your help, Wrex. It may be too late for Earth, but they won't stop until they've destroyed the entire galaxy."

"Shepard… There is nothing more exciting than charging into battle with you once again. But I can't leave Tuchanka defenseless," he said grimly.

"Defending will do you no good," Saren chimed in. "Once the Reapers hit this planet there will be nothing left."

Wrex glared at the turian, his red eyes moving between him and the Commander. "Saren, huh? You keep interesting company, Shepard. But… I shouldn't be surprised."

"It's a long story, but I can assure you, he's here to help."

"Okay Shepard. I trust your judgment." He paused. "Even so, I won't abandon the females and children by sending all our males into battle."

"If you don't take the offensive, there won't be any females or children left!" Ashley argued.

Wrex shrugged. "You may be right, but the other clans won't see it that way."

"You need to talk to them," Shepard urged. "You've fought a Reaper. They'll listen to you."

"It's no use, Shepard. Our numbers are sparse. They won't be willing to risk krogan lives to save those of aliens."

"Would the other clans be more receptive to the possibility of curing the genophage?" Saren offered, stepping forward.

"What are you getting at, turian?" Wrex growled.

From the corner of his eye he could see the deadly glare Shepard had shot in his direction and it made him somewhat uneasy. It was clear she was both angry and surprised with Saren's proposal, but he couldn't risk speaking with her about it beforehand. There was no way she would have allowed such a thing to be negotiated. But they were up against a wall and negotiations had to be made. "Before Shepard destroyed the facility on Virmire, I was able to recover some of the research pertaining to the genophage cure. You help stop this threat and I'll provide you with the beginning means to cure your people."

"That's a bit hard to believe, turian. Especially coming from you. How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Wrex grunted. There was a long pause as the krogan's crimson eyes burned into the synthetic blue of the turian's, waiting for an answer.

"He's telling the truth," Shepard cut in unexpectantly, her expression hard as stone. "You'll just have to take our word for it until after the Reapers are destroyed."

"I'm listening," he grunted, taking Shepard's word to heart.

"You lend your aid in the fight against the Reapers and we provide you with the research needed to find the cure. We do, however, have one condition," Shepard warned.

"Go on," urged the krogan.

"The results of that research must be controlled. We cannot afford another Krogan Rebellion," she replied sternly.

"Look around, Shepard," Wrex said, arms waving through the air indicating towards their surroundings. "I think we know, more than anyone, the destruction that came from that war. I can assure you, we will not make the same mistake again."

"I understand, Wrex. That's why I'm willing to leave this in your hands," Shepard assured him, glancing sidelong at Saren. "The last thing we want is for any of the other clans to take advantage of this."

The old krogan nodded affirmatively. "I agree." The old krogan pondered for a few moments before speaking again. "I think you may have a case Shepard," Wrex said. "I'll present this to the other clans and see if I can get them to sign on. Either way, Clan Urdnot is at your back."

"Thanks Wrex."

Wrex nodded. "Well, it seems like there's no time to waste, Shepard. I need to make some arrangements to meet with the other clan leaders."

"Yeah. I'd better get out of here before I receive any more breeding requests," Shepard said, making a face.

Wrex chuckled deeply. "What's wrong? Afraid a krogan will be too much for you?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Not at all. I just won't mate with anyone who can't beat me in a fight," she declared with a laugh.

Saren glanced at her curiously but remained silent.

"Maybe next time you'll have some challenges waiting for you, Shepard!" Wrex bellowed. "Take care my friend."

"See you later, Wrex."

* * *

><p>To anyone else it may have seemed as if the Commander had known of Saren's bargaining chip all along. However, Ashley had known Shepard long enough to know that she had merely presented a façade to her knowledge of it. The Commander hated when any member of her squad neglected to inform her of alternative plans. She had to be in control of every situation. It came along with the huge amount of responsibilities she carried. The weight of many lives hung on her shoulders. So Ashley wasn't at all surprised when she heard Shepard's level voice address Saren in a manner that spread goose bumps over her arms.<p>

"Saren, I'd like to speak with you in the Starboard Observatory," she stated evenly.

The turian's mandibles clacked against his face as if he could sense her foul mood. "If you'd like to come by later –"

"_Now_, Arterius," she ordered.

Wordlessly, he nodded and made way for the elevator, the small Commander trailing behind him closely. She didn't say a word to him in the elevator; didn't even look at him as it traveled down to the Crew Deck. She continued to follow him to the Observatory, the ominous calm in her demeanor causing him to feel as if he was walking to his execution. She waited until the door to the room was securely closed before the mask fell and a scowl that could melt a hanar, crossed over her face.

"What did you think you were doing down there, Arterius?" she growled, the muscle in her jaw clenching with rage.

"Ensuring the krogans' cooperation in this war," he replied calmly.

"By offering up a cure to the genophage? How stupid!"

"Not the cure, but only a small fraction of it," he corrected. "What's the issue, Shepard? You seemed to follow along with my plan quite nicely in front of the krogan."

"You didn't leave me with much choice. If I denied knowing of it, there is no way Wrex would have believed you. I couldn't risk whatever may have come from that."

"And yet _you_ believe me?" Saren asked her curiously.

"Are you giving me a reason not to?" she inquired dangerously.

"Not at all. I just find it interesting, given our past."

"Something in me says that I should trust you. I didn't get this far by ignoring my better judgment," she replied.

"I see." He paused for a minute, studying her animated facial features. "In case there are any doubts, I do have the research, I assure you. Given the chance I do not, you have my full permission to kill me."

"I don't need your permission," she growled.

He chuckled. "No, of course not."

She narrowed her grey eyes menacingly. "I hope you know what you're doing. There's a chance this could open up a shit-load of problems in the future."

"We'll cross that relay when we come to it," he told her. "Right now we need to worry about the immediate threat."

"Fine," she said, venom still laced in her voice. She took a few steps closer to him leaving only inches between her and the towering turian. Even though he was much taller and larger than she, her expression made her appear very threatening. "But if you _ever_ make a move like that again, without informing me first, you will never leave this ship unless I'm booting your ass out the airlock."

For a split second he thought she might be joking, until her dead-serious expression warned him otherwise. "Fair enough," he responded.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you took that traitor with you," Garrus growled. He backed up as a human foot swung only inches from his face.<p>

"He insisted," she said breathily, dodging his punch as she recovered from the missed kick. "I guess I now know why."

"I still don't trust him Shepard. Having a cure to the genophage is dangerous enough. Lying to krogans about a cure is like signing your own death warrant." He threw out his fist which landed firmly beneath her ribs. He was almost happy with himself until she grabbed his wrist in both hands, spun around, and heaved him over her shoulder. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back with her peering down at him smugly.

"I know how you feel Garrus. But something in my gut tells me to trust him."

"I don't think you should listen to it," he said, reaching a gloved talon over his head to poke her toned flesh. She suppressed a giggle and swiped his hand away. He had always found it amusing that touching her in that area spurred such a reaction.

"Don't do that! You know how I feel about being tickled," she said, making a sour face.

Garrus rolled onto his stomach and gazed up at her mischievously. "I do. That's what makes it fun!" he declared. He quickly grabbed her ankle and lifted her foot toward him. Before she could protest he ran his talons lightly over the bottom of her foot. The way her eyes widened in horror nearly made him burst out with laughter. She tried desperately to wrench free of his grasp, but to no avail. Finally, she gave in, falling to the floor in a heap of giggles while attempting to shove him away with her other foot.

"This doesn't look much like sparring," a slightly irritated voice observed.

They both turned their attentions toward the direction of the voice only to find Saren glaring at them rather disapprovingly. Garrus released his hold on her just as a low warning growl escaped him. That, mixed with a slight territorial scent that stung his nostrils, made Saren wonder if there was more going on than what was evident. He could not fathom why the younger turian had been gripping her foot in such a manner, nor how it would cause her to fall into such a fit of laughter. Could it be that this… child was intending to mate with her? He wasn't sure why, but the idea made his blood boil. Perhaps it was the thought of a turian mating with a _human_. Or it maybe it was because this particular human was too good for that adolescent turian. No matter the cause, he was glad he interrupted it.

When the two of them were finally on their feet, only Shepard approached him while Garrus eyed him with an intense distrust. "So, are you here to spar?" she inquired, gazing at his attire.

He wore no armor, but donned a snugly-fitting charcoal suit, which was fairly typical for sparring. And though turians usually didn't bother with protective gloves when fighting one another, against a human he was certain to take that precaution. "As a matter of fact, yes," he responded. "What better way to settle our frustrations?"

This time Garrus moved, shoving his way between her and the older turian. He glared at him, blue-grey eyes burning into his plating. "You'll fight me instead," he demanded.

Saren scowled at the young turian, his eyes blazing radiantly. "No matter how much I would enjoy that, pup, I have given my word that I would make my best attempt to refrain from fighting you."

"Your _word_? Don't make me laugh, Saren. When did your word ever really mean anything?"

"Garrus—" Shepard tried to intercept but was quickly interrupted by Saren's irritated voice.

"You know nothing, little worm," Saren snarled, getting in the other turian's face threateningly. "I owe Shepard my life. And I think I have proven where I stand. You? You leave your friend to rot in a prison cell while you lounge around on the Citadel. And yet _my_ word is in question?"

Garrus howled with rage, teeth bared with undeniable contempt for the turian before him. Then he struck, his plated forehead slamming hard into that of his rival. Saren barely staggered back and instead, threw a punch that landed Garrus in the vulnerable stomach region. The young turian backed away, wheezing slightly. As soon as he was able to regain his composure both turians hunched, preparing for another charge.

"Stop right now! Or I'll have you both fucking airlocked!" Shepard shouted, stepping between them. "I need soldiers, not a pair of adolescent children fighting for dominance." She glared at each of them, the rage that still lingered in their eyes not lost to her. Tension continued to hang in the air like a heavy fog. It was clear they weren't going to stop until their anger was unleashed upon one another in the natural turian way. They were much too lost in their agitations for her words to matter now. "Fine. You want to rip each other's faces off? Have at it." She threw her hand in the air with frustration before storming off, leaving the enraged males to sort it out on their own.


	4. Intercepted

**Please let me know what you think! I highly value your opinions. I personally enjoyed this chapter. The ending took me by surprise as I had no idea it was going to happen until I started to write it :)**

Shepard sat hunched over the terminal in her private quarters, poring over the government structures of the other Citadel races. She had to know who to contact and what to expect when meeting with each one in a request for aid. There was one thing she did know, however; she really _despised_ politics. Speaking with these political entities was going to be rough, and painfully so. Cradling her head in her hands, she felt like she just wanted to escape. Why was it always up to her? Saving the galaxy, dying, saving the galaxy, imprisonment, saving the galaxy again… She groaned. After a while, it just gets tiring.

"Commander," EDI interrupted. "Lieutenant Vega is requesting access to your quarters."

Despite her open-door policy, she typically wasn't fond of interruptions while she was working. However, being knee-deep in political bullshit left her in dire need of a diversion. "Let him in, EDI." She spun around in her chair as the door swished open and the brawny Lieutenant came strutting in. In his hand he held a steaming cup which she eyed with interest. "What can I do for you, James?"

"Williams wanted me to bring you some coffee. Says you haven't left your quarters for the whole day."

She narrowed her eyes skeptically. Strange that Ash would ask the Lieutenant to bring this to her rather than do it herself. Of course, neither of them had spoken much since Horizon. She supposed they would need to have a heart-to-heart later.

He held out the cup for her to take it, which she gladly did. The mediocre brew was like a warm heaven as it trailed down her throat. She had been so engrossed in planning for the mission that hadn't thought about any of her body's needs for the last twelve – or so - hours. "It's certainly more pleasant than this swill _should_ be."

He gave her a wide smile, looking pleased with himself.

"So how did Anderson rope you into this mess?" she asked, sipping at her coffee.

"I would call it more of an honor, Commander," he corrected. "I met the Admiral in a bar. Just finished up putting some batarians in their place." He shrugged. "Admiral said I would be a great addition to your team. Of course I was ecstatic. Who wouldn't be? I think his intention was to wait until you were out of holding and this whole thing blew over. But then the turian showed up. He suggested that we pull you out of there as soon as possible as the Reapers were coming fast. Not soon after, the Reapers attacked, just like he said, and you became our first priority."

"Well I think I can appreciate not having my ass blown up."

"I'm just glad the turian got you out of there when he did. It would be a waste to have such a – an admirable hero die… uh, Commander."

His hesitation made her somewhat curious as to what he was about to say. However, only somewhat. "You can call me Shepard when I'm not issuing orders," she assured him.

"Sounds good." He flashed his teeth in a charming grin. "I've always been a fan of your work. Ever since we on Earth caught wind of you saving the Citadel, you've been a real hero to humanity."

"Apparently that wasn't enough for Alliance brass," she bit out, probably more harshly than was probably necessary.

"What they did to you was wrong. No hero should be treated that way."

"One thing you'll learn about this galaxy, is it's entirely unforgiving. But you'll fight for it all the same."

He nodded, a frown creasing over his features. She was undoubtedly a strong woman, forged in the toughest of times. But it was obvious she was troubled. She held a great weight on her shoulders, more than he could ever imagine. Thing was, he didn't even know the half of it. Nevertheless, she carried on, full force. "Do you need anything else before I go?" he finally asked.

She shook her head, pieces of red hair falling from its loose tethers. "Thanks for the coffee, James."

"Anytime, Shepard."

* * *

><p>Entering the Armory, she found the Second Lieutenant hard at work, thoroughly cleaning and inspecting every firearm. When the other woman saw Shepard approach, her eyes brightened noticeably.<p>

"Oh hey, Skipper!" she greeted cheerfully.

"How's it going, Ash?"

"Not bad. Keeping myself busy." She paused, glancing around the pristine armory. "You know, whoever Cerberus had keeping this armory before the Alliance took over had done a fantastic job of organizing everything!"

The image of a sturdily-built, dark-skinned man ghosted over her vision as she recalled the way Jacob Taylor had so carefully tended to her team's weaponry. He was so professional in everything he did. So much so that it had taken her quite a while to wear down his barriers; enough to where they may have considered one another _friends_. But of course, like most everyone else, he was gone.

"You okay, Shep?"

Once again the tanned brunette returned to her vision, accompanied by a concerned expression that was plastered on her face. "I'm fine," she assured her.

The concern quickly faded and a smile crept into its place. "So… Shepard. Did you come to gossip about Lieutenant Vega?"

Shepard shrugged. "I don't think there's any need for _gossip. _I think he's a great addition to the team, judging from his proficient abilities back on Earth. I look forward to getting a better evaluation of his skills as we proceed."

"Uh huh… I'm sure you would." Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and met the other woman a wickedly suggestive gaze.

"What are you getting at, Ash?"

"Oh nothing…. Just that Scuttlebutt says he's got a thing for you." She shrugged. "I think you should go for it."

"Didn't we go through this when you tried to hook me up with Kaidan?" A sudden pang of guilt hit her with the mention of her deceased friend's name, but she quickly forced it aside. There was no doubt the Kaidan Alenko was an attractive man. They may have even hit it off at some point if things continued to progress the way they were. However, Virmire certainly put a stop to that. Her developing feelings had nearly gotten in the way of making a rational decision that day. The events that had taken place there confirmed that there was no place for relationships in her line of work. "I don't have room for a man in my life," she replied flatly.

"You're hopeless, Shepard. It wouldn't hurt you to enjoy life a little bit."

Shepard scrunched her face in irritation and turned to leave. She didn't come here to talk about her love life – or lack thereof. "I think I'll go enjoy life by diving into more political alien crap."

"Shepard, wait," Ashley blurted out, stopping the Commander in her tracks. She hesitated before continuing. "I… I've been wanting to apologize. You know, for Horizon."

The Commander turned to see the other woman, her head downcast in shame. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ash."

She shook her head, brown hair swaying with the movement. "No. The things I said… They were unforgivable. I should have never doubted you, Shepard." Tears began to slowly stream down her lightly bronzed cheeks. "You were a friend to me Shepard, and I was being selfish, and –"

"Hey…" Shepard interrupted, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders, forcing the other woman to meet her eyes. "We're still friends. Alright?"

Ashley gave her a shallow nod.

"Now buck up," she said patting Ashley's shoulders. "I don't need you crying on the weapons. Saltwater is bad for the finish."

Ashley chuckled through her tears. "We need to look good while killing those Reapers, huh Skipper?"

"Now you got the idea," she replied encouragingly. After assuring that the smile on the Second Lieutenant's face was genuine, she decided it was time to depart.

"Thank you for having me here," Ashley said before she reached the door.

"I couldn't imagine doing this without you," Shepard replied before taking her leave.

* * *

><p>She snuggled under the soft covers of her bed, basking in their warmth. Her cabin was unusually cool, while her bed was nice and toasty; just how she liked it. She, at most, had a couple of hours before they reached the Salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh. And she planned on spending the remainder of that time in bed. The only thing missing was… Her heart jumped in her chest. Her gun! The familiar hard lump of the heavy pistol was absent. Shoving her hands under the pillow, they came up empty. Panicked, she sat up, tossing both pillows to the floor. Still nothing. Her heart sped faster as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. <em>Where could it be?<em> She _never_ slept without a gun in the usual spot under her head. She had been doing it for so long it had become a crazy habit. That familiar bulge under her pillow was like a teddy bear was to some, and its absence left her anxious. Throwing herself down on hands and knees, she searched the floor, but to no avail. It was _gone_. _Impossible!_ she told herself. Nobody had free access to her room and EDI certainly wouldn't have let anyone in without her consent… would she?

"EDI. Has anyone entered my room without my authorization?"

"No Commander. I have not permitted access to anyone since your meeting with Lieutenant Vega," the AI assured.

She knew EDI was telling the truth, but something was still very wrong. There was no way her gun could just disappear. She had thoroughly checked behind every piece of furniture and under every surface, but still came up empty-handed. Then, she turned her grey-eyed gaze toward the closed bathroom door. Grabbing a knife from her nightstand she crept towards the room, hesitating when she was within a few feet of it. Taking those next few steps would trigger the door sensor, therefore, opening it. She held the knife firmly at her side before proceeding. As the door slid open, she leapt inside, prepared for a fight. Empty. Nothing present except the sink and open shower. She released the breath she had been holding in a puff. But then she noticed it. One of the ceiling tiles was slightly shifted, just enough to know it had been tampered with. Someone had definitely been sneaking around in her cabin and they had seemingly entered through the vents. Shifting the tile aside to reveal a good sized opening, she sheathed her knife and grabbed onto the metal beam above.

"Are you certain they left through there?" a deep voice growled from behind her.

Startled, she nearly dropped herself unsteadily to the floor, but skilled reflexes kicked in and she landed firmly on her feet. She spun around quickly to face the intruder. The fiery blue eyes of a lightly-colored turian gazed back at her. His mandibles were extended in amusement as he leaned against the doorway, taking in her shocked expression. He was obviously proud of catching her by surprise.

"What in blazing fuck do you think you're doing, Saren?" she demanded with gritted teeth.

"Oh, Shepard. I'm disappointed. You managed to take down the best Spectre in the galaxy _and _a Reaper… all in one day, but you didn't manage to find an intruder hiding within your own room." He tossed something to her, which she scrambled to catch.

The touch of cool metal was almost calming as she held her gun in her hands. However, not even that would thoroughly clear her rage. Glaring at him, she was tempted to show him what she typically did to trespassers. "What do you want?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "Just testing your skills. You know, if things had worked out differently I could have been your mentor for the Spectres."

"I suppose it's a good thing it didn't. I've seen what you do to your mentees." Noticing the way his expression shifted to anger, she regretted that statement. _Low blow, Shepard._

"I should thank you for allowing that turian child and I to duel it out. Nobody died in the process and much of the animosity between us is somewhat settled."

She realized she hadn't spoken with neither he nor Garrus after that confrontation. She had found out from Joker that both turians survived the encounter and was satisfied enough with that. She decided that it was probably best to let them handle their frustrations on their own from here on out.

"There is still some tension between us that should be dealt with, however," he continued.

So that's what he wanted. There was still a lingering contention between them that was never fully settled, and was only heightened by his actions on Tuchanka. If he wanted a fight, she certainly wasn't going to oblige right now. There was one thing he needed to learn about humans, especially this one; they had control and could certainly use it to be spiteful. "Another time, maybe. I'm going to return to the rest that you so rudely interrupted. Feel free to see yourself out." She carelessly brushed past him, her arm sweeping against the unusually soft fabric of his turian clothing.

_Did she just snub me?_ Narrowing his eyes, he spun around, thinking she may have been merely jesting to catch him off guard. As she returned to her sleeping area his gaze was caught by the clothing she wore. He wasn't sure why humans and asari chose to wear things that left little to the imagination. Her grey shirt was sleeveless and her black… "pants?" barely covered her intimate areas let alone keep her warm in this frigid temperature. Turians, on the other hand, did not feel the need to wear additional clothing that did not appear to serve a purpose. And clothing for sleeping? Ridiculous. Despite the irritation he felt at its pointlessness, his vision was drawn to the sway of her hips and the way the black fabric clung to her bottom. _Strange humans_, he grumbled inwardly, irritated with his curiosity of her.

When she had settled back into her bed, he was outraged. So she _did_ intend to brush him off. Fine, if that's how she wanted to play this game, he could play too. Certain he could easily find a way to push her buttons as she did his, he had no intention of leaving now. Seating himself upon her couch he took note of the creaking sound the leather made when he moved upon it. He shifted his weight, causing it to scrunch beneath him. When there was no reaction, he continued to move around upon the leather surface, the sound of it slicing through the silence. Still no movement from her. He both admired, and was irritated by, her resolve. In search of another form of annoyance, he shifted his attention to a helmet resting upon the table that stood next to the couch. Taking it in his hands, he examined it. The armor was nearly destroyed, appearing burnt and warped. Much of the paint was chipped off or charred. He turned it over to peer inside, finding it dark, the padding clearly burned away. The scent of death filled his nostrils, causing an ill feeling to form in the pit of his stomach.

"What is the significance of this?" he asked curiously.

She finally stirred, sitting up to see what he was up to. "What are you – hey put that down!" She leapt out of bed and nearly pounced on him, grabbing the helmet from his claws. As she held it, he could see her hands tremble slightly as if simply touching it caused her pain. She quickly returned it to its place on the table, the muscles in her jaw clenching as she released it from her grasp.

"Judging from your reaction, whoever wore it must have been important to you," he assessed.

"It was mine," she said, her expression hard.

His blue eyes widened, gazing up at her in surprise. "But it smells of death and charred flesh." His blatant observation caused her to wince, and he nearly regretted saying it.

"That's because I died wearing it, nearly three years ago."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're obviously alive," he said, waving away her claim with a dismissive gesture.

"And we have Cerberus to thank for that," she muttered, examining her hand as she raised it before her.

"You're not making much sense."

She met him with a faint, almost bittersweet smile. "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime." After a moment, her expression hardened again and she took him by the arm, lifting him from the couch. "But definitely not now. I think you've overstayed your welcome."

As she led a bewildered Saren towards the exit, the floor beneath her bare feet rumbled. Had she not been holding onto the sturdy turian's arm, she would have been thrown off balance. That was certainly no normal turbulence. "Joker!" she shouted, activating the comm to the cockpit. "What was that?"

"_Looks like someone's firing at us, Commander. Sensors are picking up a frigate hot on our tail,"_ the pilot replied.

"Then lose it!"

"_Easier said than done, Commander," _the pilot replied sarcastically.

"Fuck!" She grabbed a pair of pants from the end of her bed and began to pull them on when a second attack shook the Normandy, this time sending Shepard tumbling forward onto hands and knees. Two strong hands gripped her shoulders and quickly lifted her back to her feet. She gave Saren a brief nod before tugging up her pants and sprinting from the room.

"Can you make out who it is?" she asked when she finally entered the cockpit, Saren close behind.

"The sensors are identifying them as Cerberus… Commander," he replied, clearly disturbed by the finding. Then he gasped. Pressing a few buttons on the console, he turned to face her. "They're not alone."

"What do you mean?" she demanded urgently.

"Looks like it's being accompanied by an interceptor starship, slightly larger than standard size. It's also tagged as Cerberus," he told her, his expression haunted. "It's on our starboard."

"Can you outmaneuver them?"

"I donno. But, I'll give it everything I've got!" Turning back to the consol he hesitated. "Commander, we're receiving a request to open a communications channel with the interceptor."

"Do it."

There was a bit of static before a familiar voice came through the channel. The moment she recognized it, her heart fell. "Commander Shepard. This is Miranda Lawson. Do you read me?"


	5. Set Adrift

**Thank you for your comments! I love reading them! It makes me happy to know that you're still reading and enjoying. :)**

Shepard's heart pounded hard in her chest at the sound of Miranda's voice as it trailed over the comm system. The feeling of dread that washed over her, almost made the attempt at a response unbearable. "This is Commander Shepard," she managed in a surprisingly steady and stonewalled voice.

The other woman breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad we found you."

"I'm not sure the feeling is mutual just yet," Shepard responded bitterly.

"Relax, Shepard. We're on your side," another familiar voice emanated from the comm link. It was Jacob Taylor.

"I'm sure you noticed by now that you're being trailed by Cerberus," Miranda cut in. "Jacob and I are here to cover your tracks."

"You're piloting a Cerberus vessel. How can I be sure you're on our side?" the Commander pointed out.

"There's not much time to explain right now, Shepard. We were able to hack into the frigate's systems and disable their weapons, but that won't last. I'm sending you the coordinates to a Bok globule not far from here. You'll need to get there, activate the Normandy's stealth systems, and fall into drift."

"This is a waste of time," Saren chimed in irritably.

He was right. Every moment wasted meant more people that wouldn't survive against the Reapers. "Can't we just fight them off?"

"No chance. They'll have backup here soon."

"Why not just activate the stealth systems now?"

"Afraid not, Shepard. That frigate was designed specifically for seeking out stealth ships. It has high visuals in every sector."

"Shit!" she cursed, slamming her fist onto the consol. Joker, taking note of the Commander's genuine frustration, held back his sarcastic remark. "Fine. Joker, get us to that nebula. Miranda. Jacob. Make sure you're prepared to board the Normandy as soon as we start to drift."

"Understood," Miranda replied.

* * *

><p>The Normandy had been drifting through the small dark nebula, undetected, for several hours. Still the radar was picking up several Cerberus vessels circling the area. They weren't giving up. With their speed of drift and the extremely cold temperatures of the globule, their stealth could possibly last up to a week. The interior of the ship was rather cold for the time being. However eventually, the heat would begin to build up in the Normandy's heat sinks and they would be out of time.<p>

Miranda and Jacob had stayed close by her side since boarding the Normandy. The relief in their expressions was evident. They had apparently been on the run from Cerberus for months, not long after the crew was disbanded and Shepard taken into Alliance custody. Miranda had caught wind that top Cerberus officials were allying themselves with the Reapers. Due to the Illusive Man's insistence that they keep the Human-Reaper hybrid, rather than destroy it, this revelation did not surprise her. Allying themselves with the Reapers would ensure their usefulness and possibly human survival. With all the other races wiped out, humanity would be open to dominate the galaxy. However, the Reapers did not keep allies, they enslaved them. Humanity would see the same fate as the Protheans had so long ago. Indoctrination, however, had a way of warping the truth and forming obsessive loyalties. And with Cerberus corrupted from the top, they would stop at nothing to destroy the one person who was taking the initiative to destroy the ancient race of machines.

"EDI. Notify me when the detection systems have been clear of other ships for at least thirty minutes."

"Yes, Commander," the AI replied.

She regarded the two ex-Cerberus operatives. "So will you be staying with us for a while?"

A pleased smile spread over Miranda's face as she stood opposite the Commander. "If you're asking if we'll be rejoining the team… we wouldn't pass it up for the galaxy. Right Jacob?"

The dark, muscular man nodded determinately. "You got that right. I'm ready for some real action!"

Saren, who had been silently observing from the doorway, narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust these humans. Despite their claims, they were still Cerberus; radical supporters of human dominance over the galaxy. They were the type of people he loathed the most. "There's no room for your kind here," he muttered.

Miranda turned toward the turian and scowled. "You're one to talk, _Saren Arterius_. You think that our being previously employed by Cerberus even compares to your alliance with the Reapers?"

He growled, low and threatening. "You have no idea what you presume, _human._ I didn't willingly join a terrorist organization with the intention of dominating over other races. Mine was a choice of survival." Before she could respond with a snide comment, he continued. "I knew the Reapers were coming. I knew of their plans. I had to make a decision."

"You could have warned everyone," Miranda spat.

"Don't you think that I'd considered that?" he shot back. "What good would it have done? It wouldn't have stopped _them_. Shepard tried to warn everyone and look where we are. Look at your world, human! There was never any stopping them. Faced with that fact, what would you have chosen?"

"So why are you here now?" she questioned, folding her arms before her.

"Because I was made to realize that I had erred. There was no preservation in an alliance with the Reapers. Only slavery and death. But the Reapers don't relinquish such things. They burry deep into your mind and tell you what you want to hear. They twist your perspective and bend you to their will."

Miranda shook her head. "I'd still like to think that I would have decided differently."

"'Like to think' all you want, human. But in the end, all that matters is your own survival," he snapped before stomping away furiously. He was so blinded with rage that he collided with something solid. His eyes became focused on the scarred face of another turian who stared back at him with a hint of surprise. Releasing a hiss, he quickly side-stepped and continued on.

"What's his problem?" Garrus asked when he reached the cockpit.

* * *

><p>He knew he didn't like that Cerberus bitch the moment he'd laid eyes on her. Her holier-than-thou attitude was enough to push anyone off the edge. And then she had to go ahead and criticize the worst judgment call he had ever made. At the time, becoming a tool to the Reapers seemed a necessary evil; if not for anything else, but for his own survival. But that way of thinking proved direly false. In no time at all, he went from being the best Spectre the galaxy had ever known, to a presumably dead fugitive. And now he was left with nothing.<p>

He heard the swish of door to the Starboard Observation, but didn't bother to turn around. He didn't even have to acknowledge her image in the window's reflection to know it was her. Her scent alone was enough to give her away. It was a fragrance that stirred up a mixture of feelings; from frustration and jealousy to calm and reverence. She had proven to be both his ruin and his salvation. In a way, he hated her for not killing him nearly three years ago. Instead, she had made him acknowledge his mistake; a mistake she had so fortunately avoided. She had become the best of the best, a position that he had once dominated. While he admired her strength and persistence he hated her ability to out-due him.

"You alright?" Her voice cut through the silence and his dark thoughts.

"Perfectly fine," he uttered in response.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay," was her simple reply.

_That's it_? he thought irritably. He wondered if she always gave up this quickly with people on her team. Or was it just with him? He was surprised how much that possibility bothered him.

"By the way, Miranda and Jacob are staying," she said after a few moments of silence. "I expect you to be on your best behavior while they're on board." The last part felt like a final stab, her tone almost patronizing.

"I do not take orders from _you_, Shepard," he snapped.

"Maybe not. However, while you're aboard my ship I highly recommend that you adhere to my rules."

His blood boiled in his veins. No one ever spoke down to him in such a way. If ever they did, they died. "And if I don't?" The scene beyond the window was of pure blackness as the Normandy drifted through the thick dust of the globule.

"I leave you at the next port," she replied calmly.

His mandibles clenched tightly against his face in irritation. _How dare she? After all I've done she would be so quick to discard of me? _His chest rose and fell heavily as the adrenaline flowed through him. He wasn't being _forced_ to help anyone. He wanted to. And now _she_ was threatening to ditch him. His clawed hands began to shake from the violence that surged through him and, before he could give it a second thought, he turned and lunged at her. A pained grunt escaped her lips as her back slammed against the wall adjacent to the door. The turian's quick reflexes inputted the code to secure it, before the sensors could kick in, sliding the door ajar. Shepard grappled frantically at the hand that fit so easily around her slender neck, pinning her. She attempted to kick at him, but his reach was further than her legs would allow. It pleased him to see her struggle in such a way. Such a powerful and commanding female, subdued by his superior strength. It was invigorating. Her pulse thudded furiously against his palm. However, he was unable to catch any hint of fear in her scent. He leaned toward her, teeth bared threateningly, trying to draw that fear out. However, before he could rethink this action, a biotically-charged force collided with the side of his face, causing him to stagger back in surprise. And, just as his vision began to clear, a sudden pain shot through his stomach like electricity. He released a gasp as the pain and shock subsided. Synthetically enhanced avian eyes shot up to peer into steel grey. A grin that crept over his face met the intensity of her gaze.

"I have waited three years to fight you, Shepard. But you'd never given me the pleasure."

"If you want me to kick your ass that badly, Arterius, then bring it," she taunted in a deadly tone.

Unable to hold back he charged at her again, his speed taking her by surprise. His much larger body barreled into her, tossing her backwards onto the floor. She quickly righted herself back onto her feet and raised her arms to block. He lunged again. This one she anticipated and easily side-stepped to avoid it. As the turian passed by her, she kicked her leg back. The contact her foot made with his backside aided his momentum and he continued forward until impacting with the wall.

He spun to find her smirking at him, her smugness filling him with increasing rage. He released a low snarl as he stared back at her.

"What's wrong, Arterius? Isn't this what you wanted?" she purred.

He straightened, glowering at her. It _was_ what he wanted. Since she had become his rival, he wanted nothing more than to rise above her; to show her she was weaker than he.

"Admit it. You've gotten soft," she scoffed.

_Soft? I'll show her soft. _He roared in warning, eyes flashing vibrantly. Her grin only grew wider, taunting him. In one swift movement he hunched and charged toward her, full-force. Even though she steadied herself for impact, she wasn't prepared for the extreme power behind his movement nor his prediction of her stance. She felt a sharp pain as several clawed fingers dug into the leg that had supported her, and lifted it from under her. The sudden loss of her structural support threw her off-balance and she toppled backward. Her back hit the floor so hard that her vision hazed over for a few moments. She found it painful to breathe, and when her vision finally cleared, she could see half of the reason. Blue eyes burned into hers like fire. The weight of his body pressed down on her with unyielding force, restricting most of her movements. And, before she could even contemplate raising her arms to push him off, he was quick to pin them to her sides.

Shepard's breath was staggered as she struggled to breathe under the weight of his much larger stature. Her feeble attempts to shift his weight from her were fruitless. He could feel her body growing warmer from her wasted exertion. The situation stirred up a reaction in him that almost shamed him. His lower body tingled and his breath grew heavier as his plates began to shift. He leaned downward, his breath caressing the hot skin of her neck as he breathed in her essence. "I beat you, Shepard," he growled in her ear. "Do you submit to me?"

The intensity in his voice took her by surprise. It wasn't filled with the rage and violence that she had expected, but rather held a tone that closely resembled passion and desire. The rumbling of his voice in her ear caused a shiver to trail over her body, and she silently hoped that he didn't notice. "I will _never _submit to you," she responded evenly.

Saren noticed the way her body trembled beneath him when he spoke. This excited her; that much was obvious. "I do enjoy a challenge." His growly voice reverberated against her flesh. As he brushed his mandibles against the soft flesh of her neck, he noticed as another tremor erupted under him. Much to his shame, his plates were fully shifted now, his length painfully restricted by his armor. His head was spinning, almost blindingly, as he tried to shake away the frustrations and desires that threatened to overtake him. The way his body was reacting to this human was appalling. He should have felt disgusted… but he didn't. Instead he allowed his tongue lightly stroke against heated flesh. A salty-sweet taste lingered in his mouth. It was almost enjoyable.

Shepard's eyes widened in confusion as something wet and rough slicked across her neck. She wasn't certain what the turian above her was up to, but the sensation took her by surprise. Ripping her arms from his loosened grasp she worked her hands under his chest and shoved hard. It was only enough force to push his upper body away, and he hovered above her, a mixture of anger and confusion in his gaze. The confusion in his features hardened, and he shook his head violently as if attempting to wipe his mind of the situation. In a fury he rose to his feet, turning away as if he could no longer bear to look upon her.

He held a hand against his head, which still spun from unsated desire. _What am I doing? _a voice from within scolded. _Why am I getting this feeling from a human? They're so… _He attempted to form the words within his head. _Filthy. Ill-mannered. Weak. _They were all words he could once easily use to describe the youngest and boldest of the galactic races. But somehow, he couldn't seem to use those words to describe this female. Maybe she was right. Maybe he _had _become soft… He turned to find her staring at him blankly. A sick feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach. She was disgusted with him, as much as he was with himself. This was clearly a mistake.

"Leave," he ordered, his voice filled with humiliation.

When Shepard began to protest, she was quickly interrupted by a warning growl. Brows knitted in anger, she spun towards the door. She nearly ran face-first into it, expecting it to open at her approach. Realizing that the locks were activated, she fumbled with the code. When the door finally opened, she wasted no time storming from the room.

_What the fuck was that all about? _she asked herself, still uncertain of what had just occurred behind that door. Saren was acting odd, and she couldn't place her finger on it. One minute he was angry, and the next… well, she didn't know. For a moment, he had seemed almost passionate. She couldn't imagine Saren feeling passionate about anything, _especially _her.

Her speedy pace took her around the corner to the mess, where she nearly collided with Garrus. She gasped and jumped back in surprise, not expecting her friend's sudden approach. "Sorry Garrus, I wasn't paying attention."

Garrus gazed at her suspiciously. "You okay, Shepard?"

"I'm fine," she replied, almost too quickly.

He studied her for a few brief seconds before he was finally able to pick up the scent that clung to her. The easily-recognizable aroma threw him off-guard and he had to keep himself from gaping at her. It was undeniably turian… and sexual. There was only one other turian aboard, aside from himself, making it easy to pinpoint the source. He felt the rage within him grow as he pondered the possibilities. "Shepard—" he started.

Her grey eyes focused on him questionably. "What is it, Garrus?"

The look upon her features was troubled, making him decide against questioning her at the moment. "Nevermind…" he assured. "Maybe you should relax a bit. You've been under a lot of pressure." He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair playfully.

She made a face. "You know I never relax."

"I could send Chakwas after you…" he threatened.

"Fine," she grumbled miserably before ambling toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>Saren glared out the wide window, irritated that he was unable to see the stars. For over two years those familiar pulsating lights had been his only regular companionship. Previous to his indoctrination he had never cared to look at them. They had always been just another back-drop to the violence that was his life. But, ever since he had broken free of Sovereign, he enjoyed gazing at them, as if he felt comfort in their constant presence.<p>

As the swish of an opening door filled his ears, his irritation quickly peaked. The scent of another turian quickly emanated into the room. "Leave Vakarian," he warned. Saren stood silently, waiting for the younger turian to take his leave. When he didn't, he turned to face him. As he spun around, his face was promptly met with an angry fist. Plates struck against plates as Garrus's strike met its mark.

_What is with people punching me in the face? _Saren wondered sourly. He shrugged off the blow and glared at the other turian with brilliant eyes. "Don't start something you're not ready to finish," he growled.

"What did you do to Shepard?" Garrus demanded, skipping straight to the point.

"I did nothing that she didn't want," he responded. Garrus hunched forward, his teeth bared menacingly. He was preparing for an attack, and that's when Saren realized he'd apparently misinterpreted his statement.

"We only fought, Vakarian. Nothing more."

Garrus's rigid stance loosened slightly at his assurance, but he was not thoroughly convinced. His teeth remained bared as he regarded the former Spectre. "Why was your mating scent all over her?"

"A misunderstanding. You know how I feel about humans," Saren sneered.

He was lying and Garrus knew it. The only challenge was making him admit it. Garrus straightened up, no longer taking his offensive stance. His bared teeth formed into a pleased grin. "Good to know you won't be standing in my way, then."

A brief memory of witnessing other turian's last sparring session with the human made his blood boil. "What do you mean?" he snarled.

"Only that I won't have any opposition when I claim her for myself," he declared, baiting him.

Saren snarled, his glare flashing an intense blue. "You stay away from her, Vakarian."

Garrus's grin grew wider. "So you _do_ have an interest in our little human Commander." When Saren didn't respond, it only confirmed his speculations.

"Get out," Saren demanded with deadly calm.

"I'll leave," Garrus assured him. "But before I do, let me make one thing clear. If you so much as touch her without her full consent, I will be the first to gut you."

Before Saren could get over his speechlessness and comprise a response, Garrus had already left.


	6. A New Hope

**Thanks again for all the comments and your continued support! For those of you you have played (or started playing) ME3, you'll notice the differences in this chapter compared to the game. For those of you who have not, no need to worry about spoilers.**

Shepard impatiently tapped her coffee cup; the repetitive _click click _of her fingernail against the ceramic was the only sound that filled the mess. James, who sat next to her, leaned with his back against the table, legs facing out. His arms were crossed over his chest and jaw tensed in restlessness.

"These Cerberus assholes are persistent," he grumbled, wiping the sweat off of his brow. With the heat within the ship constantly rising due to the contained heatsinks, comfort had been at a minimum as of late.

"You don't know the half of it," the Commander replied. It had been over three days since they began drifting through the Bok globule, the thick cloud of dust and the Normandy's stealth systems the only things keeping them concealed from their pursuers. But, despite their ability to stay hidden, they had never gone long enough without detecting other vessels in the area.

"How do you know this isn't a trap? Some scheme to take us alive?"

"I don't," she admitted. "But if it is, they'll have one hell of a fight on their hands."

"Heh, that's for sure," James said with a smile. His smile quickly faded when Miranda rounded the corner. He met her with an untrusting glare, hoping she would continue on. But she didn't.

The brunette approached, her attention focused on the Commander.

"I think I have work to do," James muttered as he left his leisurely posture. He gave Shepard a quick nod before leaving the space.

Miranda seemed unfazed by the cold reaction to her presence. "They don't seem to trust us much, do they?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Shepard regarded the other woman as she seated herself opposite her. "They don't know you, Miranda. Do you blame them?"

"Not really." She gazed at Shepard searchingly. "Do you trust me?"

"I want to," the Commander admitted. "We'll have to see how this plays out."

"Understandable. That's one of the things I admire about you, Shepard. You're careful and you don't let false hopes cloud your judgment."

_"Commander," _EDI's voice cut in through the comm system.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard asked aloud.

_"It has been exactly 1 hour and 16 minutes since the Normandy's detection systems have identified any other vessels in the area. My calculations deem it safe to proceed with normal operations." _

"My orders were for you to tell me after 30 minutes."

_"I apologize, Commander. However, as a result of my recent calculations, I determined that waiting 1 hour and 15 minutes would be ideal."_

After all they'd been through, Shepard knew better than to distrust the AI's judgment. She had pulled their asses out of hell more than once. "Thanks EDI. Tell Joker to get us the hell out of here."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

><p>They hit Sur'kesh's atmosphere within a few hours following their successful escape from the nebula and, as far as they could tell, they hadn't been trailed. Sur'kesh was a beautiful planet, lush with flora. Blue hues streaked through green, rivers obviously being an abundant source of water. It was breathtaking. There still existed some regions of Earth that were well-preserved, but not so beautifully as this.<p>

"Sur'kesh spaceport, this is the Normandy. Seeking permission to land," Joker announced through the communication channel.

After a few moments of dead air, a voice finally responded. "Permission granted, Normandy."

Following the confirmation, the Normandy descended to dock. Once secure, Shepard exited, followed by Garrus and Saren. They could tell right away that Sur'kesh wasn't in as peaceful of a situation as it appeared. Various gunshots could be heard all around the facility. As they approached the end of the docks, the squad was promptly greeted by a group of arriving salarians, one of which she recognized almost immediately.

"Commander Shepard!" the familiar salarian greeted her. "The Citadel Council informed us you would be arriving."

"Captain Kirrahe!" Shepard exclaimed.

"It's _Major_ now," he corrected with a grin.

"Congratulations Major. It's good to see you." Shepard shot him a returned grin and shook his hand.

Garrus, too, came forward to shake the honorable salarian's hand. "It's been a long time Major."

"Garrus Vakarian," Kirrahe said with a smile. Then he paused, glancing at the other turian who hadn't come forward.

The salarian leaned forward to murmur lowly to both Shepard and Garrus. "He seems familiar… but I can't place him. I don't remember you having two turians on your team the last time we met."

"He's new to our squad," she said quickly. "He joined to aid us against the Reapers."

Saren stepped forward and reached out his hand. "Desolas," he said, introducing himself while eyeing the salarian searchingly.

Kirrahe nodded and took Saren's hand in greeting. "Well met," he greeted before returning to the matter at hand.

"It's good you're all here. We have quite the situation on our hands," Kirrahe stated.

"So I hear. What's going on?"

"Cerberus has been hitting our facility hard," Kirrahe said gravely.

"Cerberus!" Shepard's grey eyes widened in shock. "What are they doing here?"

"We cannot yet determine why, but they are demanding one of our scientists, Rentin Tornus."

Saren shifted nervously at the name but remained silent.

"And you don't have any ideas as to why Cerberus would want him?"

"I have my suspicions, Commander, but they are not concrete." When Shepard stared at him, waiting for him to continue, he did. "Our people found Rentin orbiting Virmire after the nuclear detonation. He was incoherent, rambling about experiments and 'the machines'. I believe it's possible he has information that is valuable to Cerberus."

"And where is Rentin?" Shepard asked him.

"I am uncertain. Psychological examinations permitted his return to society years ago. We have heard reports that he settled in the mountains near the Hyshek Ruins."

"Then we're going there," Shepard insisted.

"I will transfer the coordinates to your omni-tool," the salarian said, bringing up the hologram on his arm. After a few moments of poking at it, he nodded in satisfaction. "We'll continue to hold the line while your team sneaks by."

"Thanks Major."

"Anytime, Commander. And good luck."

When they were finally out of ear-shot of the salarian party, Shepard glanced up at Saren quizzically. "Desolas?"

"He was my brother," he replied flatly.

"I see. And what about the salarian scientist. Do you know him?"

"I know his name," Saren admitted. "He was one of the scientists on Virmire."

"So he was indoctrinated," Garrus surmised.

Saren nodded. "And if he's still alive, it means he had a stronger mind than most of them. If indoctrination is broken, most beings will lose the will, or even know-how, to survive."

"Well let's hope he's still alive… and that Cerberus hasn't found him yet," Shepard muttered.

* * *

><p>The way to the ancient salarian ruins was vastly overgrown with exotic plant life. The ground was damp and soggy, causing the squad's boots to be sucked down into the thick mud. As they reached higher elevation, the surface beneath their feet became drier until they were finally able to walk, unhindered. As they leapt and crawled over pieces of ancient broken buildings, both turians could make out the sounds of voices up ahead.<p>

"Shepard," Garrus warned, his voice barely above a whisper. "We'd better be on our guard. I think Cerberus may have beat us here."

She nodded in reply, continuing forward with her assault rifle raised defensively before her. It had only taken a few moments for her, too, to hear the voices as they echoed off of the stony rubble. Motioning to her squad, she crept forward, keeping low. Three Cerberus soldiers guarded the entrance to what appeared to be a bunker that disappeared deep into the mountainous landscape. Several mechs littered the ground around the soldiers' feet.

She motioned toward Garrus to take the one on the right, while she'd take the middle. She was just about to order Saren to take the left-most target, when she noticed he was gone. Shooting Garrus a questioning look, he shrugged in response. Suddenly she heard a barely silent scuffle, and Garrus nudged her attention forward. All three soldiers lay on the ground. Two, had their necks twisted at an odd angle, while the third lay in a pool of his own blood, an open wound gaping at his throat. Saren stood among their bodies, appearing proud of his work.

"Looks like I've still got it," he growled proudly as the two approached.

Shepard shot him a scowl. "If you don't stop acting on your own you're staying on the Normandy," she hissed before ducking into the entrance.

"You're doing a good job at pissing her off," Garrus said, flashing his mandibles in a smirk.

Saren's eyes flared with anger. "What's her problem?"

"She likes to be in control, and you're... challenging that," Garrus said as he brushed past the other turian.

Saren's eyes followed the younger turian as he disappeared into the darkness of the entrance. He grunted thoughtfully before trudging in after him.

* * *

><p>The bunker was dark and maze-like. Many lined tunnels twisted in different directions, and all seemingly alike. "Shepard, I hear something coming from that tunnel," Garrus said, motioning toward the right-most corridor.<p>

"Can you make out what it is?"

He shook his head. "It's too far."

"Sounds like gunshots and voices to me," Saren put in.

"Alright. Then that's where we're going," Shepard said.

The squad pressed forward, the faint sounds growing in volume as they approached. It was gunshots alright. It could only be Cerberus. But who were they fighting?

Shepard led them, turn after turn, through the dark, stifling halls. When they rounded the final corner, voices and the sound of firearms filled the space. Peering down the hall, she could see a group of Cerberus soldiers taking cover outside of a large open room. Several bodies were scattered around them as they continued to be fired upon, taking cover behind their heavily armored shields. Squinting out into the lit open space beyond, she could make out several armed mechs. She could also see another figure, a salarian, crouching behind a tall pillar. Was that Rentin Tornus? She didn't see how it could be any other. Cerberus wanted him for something, and she was going to find out why.

"Let's take 'em out!" Shepard ordered as she began firing down the hall, catching the troops from behind. Three fell with her initial shots. Two others shifted their shields to protect from behind, while the remaining two covered the front against the mechs.

"Get them!" a man shouted, pointing down the hall.

The two soldiers moved forward, shields securely before them as they released fire upon Shepard and her team.

"Shepard, I can't get a shot in!" Saren shouted as each shot reflected against the approaching shields.

"Garrus, use a concussion round!" Shepard ordered.

He grinned as he moved forward to take aim. "My pleasure." The shot rang out, hitting the two men at their feet. The impact threw them off guard and their shields were displaced just long enough for Shepard and Saren to release a rain of fire upon them. They went down easily, the shields clattering to the floor in a heap with their bodies. This left the remaining two exposed from behind. They went down as well.

However, the mechs didn't cease shooting after the enemy's fall. One shot grazed Shepard's arm, reflecting off her armor. Garrus shot, making its mark in the target's head. Another one – no, two – fell as Saren pushed forward, emptying his thermal clips. As they poured from the corridor and into the room, the remaining mechs descended upon them… but they didn't stand a chance. Mech bodies scattered the area and all was silent as they scanned the room, searching for the salarian scientist. He was nowhere to be found.

"Rentin Tornus?" she asked, her voice elevated. "You can come out. We're here to help you."

"Stay away!" demanded a frantic voice.

Shepard crept forward carefully, approaching a console. She could make out a figure as it crouched behind the metal structure, shaking in obvious terror. "Rentin, we just want to know why Cerberus was after you."

"C-Cerberus?" he stammered. "I-I didn't know who they were. J-just tried to keep them out. W-was successful, yes?"

"Yes, they're all dead." She slowly moved around to the other side of the console where the salarian stooped. "We're friends. We won't hurt you," she said, reaching her hand down towards him.

He glanced up at it, confused and distrusting, but he took it anyway and let her help him to his feet. "Are you here for it too?" he asked, brushing himself off.

"It?"

He nodded, his gaze shifting nervously to the two turians before returning his attention to her. "The neuro-core. I've spent years creating it. And _they _wanted to take it." He motioned towards the dead bodies.

"Why did they want it?"

"To control _the machines_." He paused, looking around nervously. "I can hear them; the machines. They are here?"

"They are in our galaxy, yes," Shepard told him.

"You can hear them?" Saren asked curiously.

"Yes. I heard them clearly… once. Then the voices stopped. Now they are back, and there are more." His large eyes were filled with fear.

Shepard stared hard at Saren. "Can you hear them too?"

"Yes. But they have no hold. It appears that once the indoctrination had been broken once, it is harder for them to regain control. But we can still hear them."

Rentin nodded in agreement. "Ordered by machine to create neuro-core while on Virmire."

"What does it do and why do they want it?"

"Integrates new machines more quickly with the rest, creating a combined consciousness. But I altered it. Made it superior to _the machines_' cores," he stated proudly.

"Did you know about this?" Shepard questioned Saren.

He shook his head. "Sovereign controlled most of the facility's operations. I wasn't made aware of every project that was taking place."

Rentin moved over to another nearby console. After hitting a few buttons, a small hatch slid out. From it, he removed a small, square box. He held it in his hands, peering down at it with a mix of pride and unsurety. Finally, after confirming the decision in his mind, he turned back to face Shepard.

He was just about to say something when a few shots echoed through the large open space. Shepard's heart jumped in her chest when the ominous sound pierced her ears. She charged forward, shielding the salarian with her armored body. Too late. Rentin slumped, the lightness of his weight resting against her. Several other shots rang out, and she looked back to find Saren and Garrus unloading thermal clips into the collection of Cerberus bodies.

"One was still alive. He was apparently waiting for a good shot… Looks like he found one," Garrus muttered as he peered solemnly at the salarian who was slowly being lowered to the floor by Shepard's guiding arms. She let his back rest against the consol, and he peered up at her with hooded eyes.

"Hold on!" she said firmly as she applied medi-gel to the gaping wound in his torso. "We need to get you help"

"Please…" he said, taking her hand in his and turning it palm-up. There, he placed the small box. "I know you'll do what is right with it."

Shepard glanced down at the small metal box with uncertainty. "What do I do with it?"

"My research…" he uttered in a pained voice. "Take it. You must – use it to destroy them!"

"Okay," she said softly.

"Thank you." He winced, and his breath grew staggered. "I can die… knowing that my work will end the machines." A final breath escaped his lips as his body relaxed. His eyes closed peacefully as if a great weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

"If this works, you'll be a hero." She placed a hand on his shoulder before rising to her feet. After a few silent moments of peering at the small box in her hand, she turned her attention to her squad. "Let's move out."

* * *

><p>They made their way back to the spaceport on hurried feet. More people had apparently trickled into the area since they left. Now the place was bustling. Shepard wondered if Kirrahe's forces had successfully held the line. When they reached the docking area, they were greeted by not only one familiar face, but two.<p>

Upon seeing his friends, Mordin quickly rushed toward them. "Shepard! Heard you were here. Had to see for myself." He took her hand in greeting. "Garrus here too. Excellent."

"Mordin!" Shepard grinned. "Good to see you, friend." She couldn't help but notice the curious glance the salarian shot in Saren's direction.

"Commander," Major Kirrahe interrupted with anticipation in his voice. "Where's Rentin? Were you able to locate him?"

"We did..." she replied gravely. "Cerberus found him. He gave us his research before he died. It's what they were after."

"Research?" Mordin asked curiously.

"Rentin was working on what he called a neuro-core. He said we could use it to stop the Reapers." She handed Mordin the box, of which he promptly opened.

The corners of his mouth twitched with excitement as he examined it. "Fascinating! I would like to examine this further…" He paused and peered up at Shepard mischievously. "On the Normandy of course."

A smile crossed over her lips. "It'd be great to have you aboard."

"Well, now that Cerberus is gone I must go report to high command. I'll see to it that our fleets are available to you, Commander," Kirrahe said happily. "And good luck!"

"You as well, Major. And thanks."


	7. Drink to the Stars

**Yep, another one already. Guess I was inspired…**

**Despite the revamped Normandy no longer having a research lab, I kept it… because I liked it and because Mordin needs somewhere to work his geniusness privately.**

* * *

><p>Saren was on edge ever since they acquired the neuro-core from Sur'kesh. Why hadn't he known about its development? If it could, indeed, control the Reapers this war could quickly come to a close. And if only he had known about it sooner, perhaps this all could have been avoided. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He could hear them. The voices of the Reapers were like taunting whispers in the darkness, as they continued to succeed in their destruction of the galaxy. He could shut them out, for a time, but they always returned to haunt him. But thankfully he felt no draw to them… they just existed.<p>

"Saren…"

He silently cursed himself for getting lost in his thoughts, so much so that he hadn't heard her enter. The softness of her voice sent a single shiver down his back, that of which he irritably chose to ignore. "What is it, Shepard?" he asked coolly.

"I thought maybe you'd like to join me in a drink and watch the view." Much to his surprise, and discomfort, she maneuvered around the couch to sit beside him. After handing him a narrow bottle, she leaned back and sighed, peering out at the peaceful scene that was laid out before them.

He briefly allowed his eyes to sweep over her slender frame as she opened her bottle and took a swig. The way she moved, even when drinking, was steady and precise.

"It will always look like this, won't it?" she stated quietly.

It took him a moment to realize she had been referring to what laid beyond the window. Following her gaze, he considered her words thoughtfully. "Yes. No matter what happens, that scene will remain unchanged."

"Kinda gives you a false perception of serenity, doesn't it?"

"It's a nice escape from all the death and chaos."

"Is that why you're always here?" she asked curiously.

He nodded. "Since before I could remember, my life had been filled with violence. I never realized how much of a prisoner I was to it. Killing, and being the best at it, had become my soul purpose. Everything else… didn't exist. When I was released from Sovereign's hold, something changed. It's hard to explain, but in a way, I see more clearly."

"I suppose being a prisoner can humble almost anyone," she said, taking another swallow of alcohol.

"Yes, I suppose it can."

"You're not going to drink?" she asked, peering at him questionably.

"I typically avoid alcohol."

"I suppose I could give it to Garrus..."

He narrowed his eyes as he considered the bottle in his hand. Without a second thought, he opened the top and gulped down a mouthful of the liquid.

She smirked in amusement. "Or not."

They both sat in silence for a long while, sipping at their drinks and peering out at the light-dotted darkness of space.

"So, I'm curious…" she said finally, breaking the quiet.

"About?"

"Your cybernetics. How many are there?"

"A reasonable amount. As you can see, I have optical cybernetics which significantly enhances my eyesight in both clarity and distance. Also, in dimmer lighting, they adjust to allow for night vision." He raised his left arm, which was more synthetic than it was organic. "My arm itself is a weapon, significantly stronger and more durable than the one that uses my firearm."

"What about your jaw?" She reached a curious hand towards his face, her fingers poking at the metal plating there.

He flinched slightly at her touch, but let her do as she pleased. "Increases jaw strength. Just a part of another weapon, really. It accompanies the metal plating of my teeth."

"Hmm…" The tips of her fingers moved to brush against his exposed teeth.

He flinched again, this time away from her prying hands. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not stick your fingers in a turian's mouth?" he grumbled irritably.

She smiled mischievously and took another swig from her bottle. "Why? Are you going to bite me Arterius?" she asked, almost teasingly.

"I might…" he growled in response. The look in her eyes made him tense up a bit. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol, or if she was _actually _flirting with him.

"So, are there any others you have hidden under there?" she asked curiously.

"Sovereign insisted I be outfitted with more. It thankfully didn't get to that point, however."

"So everything else is natural?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shifted uncomfortably. "What are you getting at, Shepard?"

She knocked back the rest of her drink and gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh nothing. Just curious is all. You know, I have quite a few cybernetics of my own."

He stared straight ahead, attempting to hide his surprise. "Really now?"

She nodded, her eyes gazing out through the window once again. "Remember when I said we had Cerberus to thank for my being alive?"

"Yes," he replied, remembering that day in her quarters. The scent of death that had permeated from her charred helmet revisited his senses.

"I died in an attack on the Normandy. Two years later, Cerberus brought me back. Complete with state-of-the-art cybernetic implants."

"Why would _Cerberus_ bring you back?" He couldn't imagine a terrorist sinking the time and money into reviving someone who had once worked so hard at driving their experiments into the ground.

"The Collectors were abducting human colonies. They wanted me to lead a team that would find out why and destroy them."

"Hmm, I think I caught a bit of that situation on the galactic news," he said thoughtfully. "So I take it you succeeded?"

"We did. Destroyed the base. The Illusive Man was pissed." She laughed softly. "Then I stole Cerberus's ship and crew," she said with a proud smirk.

Saren repressed a chuckle. "No wonder they hate you."

"You most of all should know I have a knack for pissing people off…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Indeed. We were quite the enemies, Shepard." He looked out at the vastness that lay beyond the window. How ironic that he'd be sitting here with the rival he had once vowed to destroy, no matter the cost. Now, they were running off to save the galaxy together.

"The galaxy has a twisted sense of humor," he said, turning to look back at her. However, her head was carelessly slumped forward, red hair falling over her face. Her typically alert eyes were closed and her breathing shallow as she slept. He returned his attention to the stars, shaking his head in amusement. "And its savior can't even hold her alcohol…"

* * *

><p>Shepard woke to find herself in her own bed. Her head was muddled with confusion. Last she remembered she was in the Starboard Observatory with Saren and enjoying a well-deserved drink. What happened after that was hazy. Did she fall asleep? If so, how did she get back to her room? She silently scoffed at the possibility that Saren could have carried her here. He'd be the type to leave you lying in a varren's den unless dragging you out served him some benefit. At least… that was the old Saren. Now she wasn't so sure. He was still Saren; ruthless and cunning. However, there was a difference in him. He seemed almost… kinder somehow.<p>

She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. Refusing to think anymore about the previous night, she drug herself off the bed. She wanted to make sure she spoke with Mordin today to see if he'd come up with any news regarding Rentin's documentation of the neuro-core. After quickly showering and dressing, she headed for the lab where she found the salarian hard at work, reading through datapads and forming calculations on his omni-tool. As she walked in he looked up from his work, greeting her with a smile.

"Shepard!" Mordin greeted her. "Glad you are here. Have something important to discuss."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Very good actually. Spoke with Saren earlier about krogan agreement regarding genophage cure. Fascinating!"

"Wait, Saren told you about that?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes. Came by earlier. Heard about my work on the genophage. Gave me a copy of his research. Would like your permission to study further after work on Reaper core complete."

She sighed. "Mordin, you do realize how Saren got this research? The facility on Virmire was a nightmare."

"Yes. Understand. But…" He paused thoughtfully. " Already destroyed Maelon's work. Will not make same mistake again."

"Don't you think curing the genophage is dangerous?"

"Perhaps. But long overdue." Mordin studied her expression. "Remember meeting Wrex on Tuchanka. Good leader. Strong and respected. Friend of yours, yes?"

She nodded. "He is." She took a moment to think about where Mordin's implications were headed. "I see your point. With Wrex as clan leader there's a chance this won't blow up in our faces."

He nodded. "Precisely."

"Okay Mordin. You have my full support. But the core comes first."

"Of course, Shepard. Check back tomorrow. May have more information."

* * *

><p>Shepard poked at her military-grade meal with a fork. While she was happy to be back in action on the Normandy, she did miss the real food she was able to have back on Earth. She stabbed a stiff noodle and picked up her utensil, studying the tubular bit of food indifferently.<p>

"Uh… Shepard?"

She looked up from her plate to see Ashley peering at her uncomfortably. "Hey Ash. What's up?"

Ashley shifted nervously. "I know this will sound kinda odd, but I just wanted to ask… Is there something going on between you and Saren?"

Shepard stared at her in confusion, her mouth slightly agape. "Of course not! Where'd you get that idea?"

"I saw him carrying you to your room last night. I thought it was a bit… odd," she admitted.

Shepard laughed. "I guess I had a bit too much to drink and ended up falling asleep in the Starboard Observatory. I woke up this morning in my bed." She shook her head in embarrassment. "Guess that explains it."

Ashley didn't respond with any hint of humor, but rather disgust. "You were drinking with him?"

Shepard's brows drew inward. "He's a part of the team too. That a problem Ash?"

"No. I'm just surprised is all," she said coolly. "I'm surprised that you'd be so willing to play nice with someone who was responsible for Kaidan's death."

Leaning forward with elbows on either side of her plate, she pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose. "That's cruel, Williams."

"Is it? He was our friend, Shepard. And this is how you honor his memory? By having friendly drinks with a murderer?"

Shepard stood abruptly, her eyes swimming with anger and hurt. "That's enough! You know he was being controlled by Sovereign. His aid in this war is proof that he's not the Saren we remember." She left the table to stand before the Second Lieutenant. "We've all made mistakes that have gotten people killed. Why can't you let it go?"

"Because it was _his_ actions that killed our friend!" Ashley shouted.

"It was just as much my fault!" Shepard's voice rang in her own ears as she said the words. She had said them many times, but now they hurt worse than ever. "It was _my _decision that left him to die," she continued, lowering her voice.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as Ashley looked down to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes. She knew the guilt Shepard must have felt every day about the decisions she was forced to make; especially when those decisions resulted in the death of others. And she didn't even want to think about the demons that likely haunted the Commander's dreams every night. There were things she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to say them without sounding insensitive. She was never really good with words that weren't expressed through reciting poetry. But sometimes it was just best to just come out with it, even if you don't know how the other person will react.

"Shepard… I just want you to know that Kaidan really cared about you. But since you were his Commander he always tried to hide it. I know it doesn't change anything. But I think he'd have wanted you to know."

A slight bittersweet smile tugged at the corner of Shepard's lips as she remembered the Lieutenant's soft gaze and the way he'd always regarded her so carefully. "Is that why you always tried to set us up with all your subtle hinting?"

Ashley laughed softly, slightly choked by a combined sob. "Yeah." She lifted her head again to look into the other woman's eyes. "I guess it just bothered me that he wasn't able to tell you himself."

"Thanks, Ash. That means a lot."

"You know… even in the short time we had known each other, you both became the best friends I'd ever had. Loosing that was… hard."

"We're still friends, Ash. Nothing will ever change that. And not one day goes by where I don't think about Kaidan and the sacrifice he made for us."

"I know. And… I'm sorry for bringing it all back to the surface again. I just want you to be careful around Saren. I don't want you to find that your trust was misplaced."

"I appreciate your concern," Shepard responded genuinely.

"And thank you for talking with me about this, Shepard. It was good to get it off my back."

"Anytime." She glanced around the mess, taking note of the few nervous crew members who had been standing a distance away, acting as if they hadn't been overhearing the entire conversation. "But next time, let's talk in my quarters."

"You got it, Skipper!" she replied with a grin.


	8. Intrigue

Shepard had been making her daily rounds around the ship. However, today, her visit to Mordin was a highly anticipated one. Her stomach turned in both anticipation and dread. She wasn't certain what to expect from his results and it left her nervous. When her next to last visit brought her to the Starboard Observatory, Saren was nowhere to be found. In a way his absence left her feeling somewhat disappointed. Lately it seemed that she had been uncovering a Saren she'd never known existed. Knowing there was something beneath that cold and calculating plated exterior left her wanting to discover more. She was strangely beginning to enjoy his company.

Quickly making her way back to the CIC, she headed straight for Mordin's research lab, her eagerness at what he had uncovered growing with each step. When she arrived, to her surprise, she not only found the salarian, but Saren as well.

"Ah, Shepard. Glad you are here. Have much to discuss!" Mordin said cheerfully.

"Did you find out more about the neuro-core?" Shepard asked him, shooting Saren a questioning glare, which he casually ignored.

"Yes!" Mordin confirmed enthusiastically. He motioned for her to follow him to a clear containment unit.

Peering inside she could make out a tiny chip. "Is that the core?"

"Yes. Just a few more tests and it will be ready for use," he informed her.

"So… How do we use it?"

"Core originally designed for synthetic use only. Created to quickly integrate new Reaper species into the network by implanting into central processing unit. Rentin altered it in several ways. Most notably, to be compatible with organic neurological systems."

"So it can be grafted to the nerves in organic bodies?"

"Precisely! But, more specifically, to the organic brain."

"So we implant it… Then what? We can control the Reapers with our thoughts?"

Mordin shook his head. "Organic brains not advanced enough to communicate with Reapers by simply using core."

"We need to get inside a Reaper and connect to its central processing unit," Saren put in, moving to stand with them. "The one with the implanted core must connect directly to the Reaper and override its processes. From there, they can send out new directives to the others in the network."

Shepard sighed. "Even getting close to a Reaper will be dangerous, let alone navigating _inside _one."

"That's why I'll be doing it," Saren stated.

She turned to stare at him, mouth agape. "What?"

"Who better than me? I'm the only one who has been inside a Reaper—"

"Not true," she quickly interrupted. "How else do you think we got a Reaper FTL?"

"This one will be _alive_, Shepard. And due to already being exposed to indoctrination, I'll have less of a chance of succumbing to it again."

"No use in arguing about it now," Mordin interrupted. "Core requires more tests before implant takes place."

"Fine," Saren snarled. "Just know that I'll be ready when the time comes." And with that, the turian stormed from the lab.

Shepard sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure why he would be so insistent about taking this on. Was he that adamant about proving himself? Did he feel that he owed this to the galaxy due to his past actions?

"Shepard," Mordin said, interrupting her thoughts. "Would like to discuss another matter.… If you have the time"

She studied the salarian's expression, which of course revealed nothing. "Is it about Saren?"

"Actually, yes. Noticed tension between you. Several reasons evident."

Shepard raised a brow curiously. "Was it really that obvious?"

Mordin took a few moments to poke at his omni-tool before appearing satisfied. "There. I have forwarded you reference material that should be useful."

"Uh… Thanks?"

"Anytime Shepard. Can also provide creams and ointments for possible chaffing."

"Wait—what?" she stammered. "Mordin, what the hell are you talking about?"

He stared back at her, somewhat perplexed. "Sexual tension common among both turians and humans—"

"Um… No. I think you're mistaken," she interjected.

"Not mistaken. Have research to support," he stated, making his way to a nearby cabinet where he promptly began sorting through medical supplies.

"I mean about Saren and I. There's no way—" She jumped back when he approached her holding a bag. "What is _that_?" she demanded.

"Best to be prepared."

"I'm not taking that!" she objected.

He stared at her with large black eyes and a coaxing little smile on his face, relentlessly presenting the bag of goods.

Groaning in frustration, she snatched the bag from his hand. "Fine. At least I'll have something next time my armor makes me chafe," she grumbled. "And you'd better not tell anyone else about this!"

"Shepard! I'm offended. Patient confidentiality is a top priority!"

"Uh huh…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, there is much work to be done," he said dismissively, turning his attention to his reading.

Shepard was more than happy to escape to her quarters. However, the entire way back, she could think of nothing but the ridiculousness of Mordin's assumptions of her and Saren. _Her and Saren_. The idea was almost laughable. It's not that she was a xenophobe; she of course had many friends of all different species. She'd just never given much thought to cross-species relationships. At least, not for more than a few seconds… maybe minutes. They were actually quite common on the Citadel, but, for _she_ to be involved in one? She always did admire the appearance of turians. Their physique presented them with a natural form of combat readiness. Plating and claws defined a strength that humans just didn't have. However, this turian was_ Saren_; one of the biggest offenders of speciesism. Leave it to Mordin to come up with such a crazy idea…

She habitually flipped on the screen of her personal terminal and navigated to her mail. There was a message from Kirrahe, thanking her for her help in liberating the Sur'kesh facility from the Cerberus threat. He also ensured her that the salarian diplomats had agreed to pledge their fleets to the war. That was most certainly a relief.

Her eyes trailed down to see another message. This one was from Mordin, titled "Reference Material". For several minutes she sat there, just staring at the unread message. However, always being the curious one, she gave in and clicked it. She quickly skimmed through the text. It went on about possible chaffing of human skin due to the roughness of turian plating, and the use of creams to prevent said chaffing. There was also a section dedicated to oral sex:

_Because it is not commonly practiced in turian culture – due to the construction of the turian mouth – many are prone to exploring oral sex while in a cross-species relationship. However, a human-turian couple must take the proper precautions before practicing this form of intimacy. To the party performing the oral sex: it is important to take the recommended dose of allergen medication (as prescribed by your doctor) as ingesting bodily fluids of the other party can cause mild to severe allergic reactions._

For a brief moment her mind wandered, contemplating how that could be accomplished with turian physiology. While turians didn't have actual lips, they did have long tongues... She remembered the feeling of Saren's, rough and wet against her skin. The memory caused her cheeks to flush and she quickly willed it away. After she finished skimming through the rest of the text she decided to move on to the attachments.

* * *

><p>Saren glared down at the portable terminal. He couldn't believe he was looking at this. More-so he couldn't believe that the salarian thought there was something going on between he and Shepard. She was a <em>human<em>. Not to mention their past was rather… conflicted. And the fact that he was sitting here, looking through the various images of positions that had been included in the reference materials Mordin had forwarded him? Well, he would just chalk that up to curiosity.

He was surprised to find that there were a rather vast number of sexual positions that could be performed by such a pairing. Turian females were flexible… but not _that_ flexible. Additional attachments to the message included various vids. These, however, he was a bit conflicted about opening…

* * *

><p>It was purely curiosity that caused her to click that vid. It conveniently featured a male turian and a human female. She briefly wondered to herself if Mordin had all these materials archived for every possible species pairing. If so, what other pairings existed out there? She shuddered at the thought that there may be elcor, volus, or even <em>hanar<em> porn out there somewhere. When the turian's clothes came off, revealing his rather sizeable equipment, her interest was suddenly peaked. His organ was a purple-blue hue perceptibly due to the turian's light brown skin color and the blue of his blood. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment when she realized she couldn't stop staring.

Soon enough the woman and turian were going at it. From that point on her attention became fixated on the couple's movements. Their lovemaking was so feral yet passionate. It was like a fight for dominance with each stroke and every thrust. His claws dug into yielding flesh as their desire soared to new heights. Shepard's breath quickened and her typically cool room grew warmer when the turian proceeded to flip the woman onto her hands and knees, entering her again. He had seemingly given into his feral tendencies when his teeth sank into her shoulder, holding her in place while he had his way. Guttural growls nearly drowned out feminine moans of pleasure as—

"Commander." The male voice that echoed through her room broke her trance, causing her to jump in her seat.

"What is it, Joker?" She found it difficult to leash the breathless irritation that accompanied her reply.

"We'll be arriving at Thessia within a couple of hours, in case you'd like some time to ready the ground team."

Quickly snapping into Commander mode, she turned away from her terminal to give him her full attention. "Thanks for the heads-up, Joker. Any word on the state of Thessia?"

"They seem to be in the clear for now."

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way." According to the reports, the Reapers hadn't hit any other homeworlds aside from the batarians and humans. Some colonies belonging to various types of galactic races had been hit so far, but thankfully these had been relatively small. It was a mess, but not the worst case, yet.

Releasing a sigh, she returned her attention to her terminal. With the mood killed and the vid over, she just stared thoughtfully at the darkened screen. She had certainly been taken in by the content of the vid. It had her blood pumping in a way she hadn't felt since before Akuze. It was then that she was first shocked into her own mortality and that of those around her. When she'd lost _him_ that day, she decided it'd be best that she swear off any serious relationships.

She shook her head and frowned. _Put it behind you, Shepard. You've got shit to do, _she scolded herself.

* * *

><p>Saren closed the vid long before it ended. Much to his aggravation, he had been seeing <em>her<em> face the whole time it had played. It had taken him a while to catch his breath, the thoughts still fresh in his mind. His plates had been fully shifted long ago and it was damn painful against his restrictive clothing. His reaction to what he had just witnessed was embarrassing, to say the least. Just as it was that day he had fought with her. Even then, he had wanted it to be more. Wanted her to submit to him, not only as a combatant, but as a sexually desirable female.

Tossing the compact terminal on the couch, he peered vacantly out the large window. He could be fairly certain that the salarian had sent the attachments to Shepard as well. A grin flashed on his face as he wondered if she, too, let curiosity get the better of her.


	9. Perfect Surprises

**It seems that email alerts are broken on the site, but I'm adding the chapter anyway. Hopefully they get it fixed soon...**

**This was a pretty fun chapter to write, and again, is different from the game. Hope you enjoy! And remember, comments are like crack ;)**

* * *

><p>Thessia's entire landscape was like a peaceful garden, overflowing with sleek architecture and bountiful foliage. The fact that even Miranda was enjoying the view brought a smile to Shepard's face. James, on the other hand, was admiring a much different view as his eyes darted around to all the blue beauties that passed by them.<p>

"Nice view, huh James?" Shepard inquired teasingly.

The Lieutenant grinned like he'd just been found with his hands in the cookie jar. "Hell yeah. But it's nothing compared to being at your six."

She simply shook her head in response. James had proven to be quite the flirt. And, while it didn't make her feel uncomfortable, she didn't want to give the wrong impression. He was handsome enough, that was for certain. However, she just wasn't interested.

Her attention snapped towards two armored asari when one of them addressed her with a strong feminine voice. "Commander Shepard?"

"That's me," she responded, glancing between the almost identical pair.

"The Assembly will see you now," the other asari informed her, her voice much softer than the first.

Shepard presented her a look that bordered on displeasure. "Assembly?"

"Yes, Commander. We have no elected government here on Thessia, so, an assembly comprised of the people will be reviewing your case."

"I see." So that was why she couldn't find any information on the asari government structure… But perhaps, this could work to her advantage. She found it much easier to appeal to the people rather than dance around all the political bullshit.

"Shall we go?" asked the stronger voiced of the two.

"I'm ready," the Commander replied determinately.

* * *

><p>Shepard was relieved when the Assembly was finally over. It seemed like it had taken hours before they were able to come to an agreement. Many opposed involving themselves in the war, foolishly believing that they would be spared. But thankfully, even more saw the truth of the situation; that the Reapers would not stop until all galactic life had been wiped out. With the help of these voices, Shepard was able to convince the remainder in understanding the need to work together. In the end, they agreed to pledge Thessia's fleet to the cause.<p>

"I don't know how you do it, Shepard," Miranda admitted when they were, once again, outside.

"It's called charisma. If you ask nicely maybe the Commander will lend you some," James commented.

Miranda's smile faded to a scowl. "Screw you, Lieutenant."

James laughed in response. "Hey no thanks, Ice Princess. I might catch cold."

"Will you two stop," Shepard bit out. They had just achieved another imperative war asset and their bickering was ruining the mood.

"Commander Shepard?" A soothing voice interrupted her thoughts, drawing her attention to a lithe, deep-blue asari. Her eyes burned into like hot sapphires.

"Yes?" she asked, caught off guard by the asari's intense gaze and she was presented with a smile that could have parted waters.

"Commander, I am Arus, priestess at the temple of the goddess Athame. The high priestess Nylessa desires your presence."

"Okay, let's go now," came her response. How could she say no?

* * *

><p>The temple of Athame was huge, spanning what seemed a good three-hundred yards in every direction. Leaving James and Miranda outside, per Arus's request, Shepard followed close behind the exquisitely-colored asari. She only led her through half of the temple before making a hard right into what seemed like living quarters. The room they entered was of modest size, but beautifully adorned with fresh, colorful blooms. The scent of sweet flowers and incense invaded her senses, sending her into a sudden feeling of calm. A lavender-colored asari, dressed in deep purple and blue robes, rose from her meditation cushion. When she turned to face her, she took Shepard's breath away. While asari were typically attractive as it was, it seemed they had been hoarding their most magnificent beauties away in this temple. Bright aqua eyes, the color of Earth's tropical waters, peered back at her with peaceful admiration.<p>

"Welcome, Commander. I have heard much about you. I am the high priestess Nylessa." Her supple voice was like a spring breeze that caressed through to her core.

"Do you need help with something?" Shepard asked, ignoring the sensation.

Nylessa smiled, moving closer so that she was now only inches away from the armored woman. "Not at all," she said, her voice like a lovely song. "I would actually like to help _you_, Commander." She nodded briefly at Arus, who quickly removed herself from the room.

"Me?" Shepard asked, perplexed.

"Yes." The asari encompassed her hands around those of the Commander. "When I felt your presence here on Thessia, I could sense that you were filled with turmoil."

"You sensed me?"

"As Athame's priestesses, we are able to _feel_ our surroundings in ways that most cannot. It is a gift that only the chosen possess."

"That's quite the skill."

The purple-skinned asari nodded. "However, it doesn't truly allow us to share another's thoughts and experiences. To do this we must join with another, as other asari do. However, unlike most of our race, I also have the ability to glimpse into your future using this process."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the woman. She seemed awfully eager to share such information. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Allow me to join with you, Shepard. I can ease the stress that your journey has placed upon you, for a time, and present you with advice that will aid you in what's to come."

"You want to join with me?" She recalled the few times that she had joined with Liara and that one time with Shiala, on Feros. They had all been intense connections that left her with a sense of ease when the joining was complete.

"Yes. You have the power to destroy those that threaten our galaxy. Let me lend what little assistance I can in this fight."

"Okay," Shepard said, still somewhat unsure.

Nylessa slipped her arms around the other woman, drawing her in close. In turn, Shepard encircled the asari's waist with armored limbs. She let her head come to lightly rest against the priestess's shoulder. She smelled of a springtime rain. However, this gradually faded into the aroma of a rolling storm as the purple haze of biotics began to surround them.

"Embrace Eternity," Nylessa whispered into her ear.

Memories of her past flipped through her mind like a slideshow; memories that should have stirred up a wide range of difficult emotions. However, through even the most anguishing memories, she felt at ease. Recollections of Akuze and of Kaidan on Virmire brought her no pain, only peace and acceptance for events that could only remain unchanged. When the images of her past finally ceased, her mind began to whirl as if it was caught up in the heat of passion. For a while she had forgotten where she was and in whose arms she was being held. The sensuality of the joining was more than she'd ever imagined. It was as if the asari was reaching out and caressing each nerve in her body all at once, easing her entirety.

"Shepard…" the woman's voice was like satin against her skin. "Your path will be a difficult one. There will be many sacrifices. Pain will be no stranger to you." Even as lavender lips said the words, Shepard felt no fear or discontent. "But in the end, your strength and love will help you to overcome the challenges that await you. But you cannot do it alone. You have many who wish to aid you. Let them. Find strength in them."

The faces of her friends breathed into her mind. Those that would stick with her through the end. Those that have sworn to follow her into hell and back.

The priestess was silent for a few moments as she reached deeper into her partner's mind. When she finally spoke, her voice held tones of sorrow. "You have a heartache that plagues you. You fear that your time could end at any moment, therefore leaving those you love with heartache. Let go of that fear, Shepard. Love only makes us stronger when overcoming the most impossible odds."

Her body tingled in ways she'd never before felt as Nylessa gradually released their minds from the joining. It had taken a few moments for her vision to readjust and take in her surroundings. The small room felt must larger now and visually clearer. The scent of the fresh flowers that adorned the room filled her senses, nearly bringing her to a sensational high. Letting her hands slip from the human's shoulders, the asari stepped back just enough so she could peer into widening grey eyes.

"I would like to give you one more thing…" The priestess removed a medallion from around her neck and slipped it over the other woman's head.

Shepard scooped up the medallion in her hand. It was cool to the touch; dark in color with a greenish opalescent sheen. Etched into its surface was an alien yet oddly familiar language. Translating the text, she read it out loud. "Walk into the darkness. Emerge with the light."

"You can read the text!" the priestess said excitedly. "This knowledge must have come to you by way of the beacon I'd seen in your memories."

"Do you know what it means?" Shepard asked quizzically.

"I do not. I only know that it has been passed down from priestess to priestess for many thousands of years, meant to find its way to the one who would finally put an end to this cycle of destruction. May it protect you in the darkest times."

"Thank you, Nylessa."

The asari lightly caressed the Commander's face with a lavender hand. "Be well, Shepard. We will not meet again." Her words held a tinge of bittersweet sorrow as she wished the other woman farewell.

* * *

><p>James groaned. "How much longer is she gonna be?"<p>

"You miss her already? She's been gone for only twenty minutes." Miranda smirked when he scrunched his face at her.

"Actually I'm just afraid you'll cast some evil spell on me," he retorted.

"What is your problem with me, Lieutenant?" Miranda asked, pushing herself away from the balcony wall to face him.

"You're Cerberus."

She scowled. "Not anymore."

"That's like saying 'I don't eat cute little puppies anymore'."

"What?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you know what kind of messes I had to clean up after Cerberus's little… experiments?" He was in her face now, anger and disgust shadowing his features. "Have you seen the sick things they've done to, not only the aliens, but our _own people_?"

"Not all of Cerberus is corrupt. If not for my work on the Lazarus project, Shepard wouldn't even be here," she pointed out. "We _did _good things."

"Yeah I've heard that. But that doesn't make up for all the other shit! All the lives people like you have taken for the sake of experiments."

Miranda suddenly began to feel dizzy. Her face paled and she felt a knot in her stomach twist significantly. When she realized what she was about to do, her eyes widened. She successfully held back one wretch as she bolted for the balcony ledge. Leaning over the waist-high wall, she let loose over the side.

"Gross..." James couldn't decide whether to go help her or not. Instead, he just rubbed his head undecidedly. "Ah fuck. Hey, look, I'm sorry…"

Her only response was another heave over the edge.

"Miranda? You alright?" Shepard inquired with concern as she sprinted from the temple towards the other woman. "James what happened?"

"Uh. I-uh… Well." He stumbled over plethora the excuses forming in his head.

"I'm fine, Shepard," Miranda assured when she had come up for air. "Just got a little sick is all."

"Let's get you to Chakwas," Shepard said, taking the woman by the shoulders to lead her back to the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Shepard, James, and Jacob all paced outside the med bay waiting to find out what had come over Miranda. James seemed to feel a bit guilty, still under the impression that he'd caused her to vomit by making her upset. Jacob, upon hearing about what happened, seemed genuinely concerned and a bit distressed. It caused her to wonder if there was anything more going on between them. Shepard stared at the med bay door, willing Chakwas to emerge and tell her the snooty brunette was alright. For the life of her, she couldn't imagine that any normal sickness would have infected those perfect genes. Which was precisely the reason why she feared it could be something concerning.<p>

Shepard jumped when the doctor finally came through the door to speak with them. "What's wrong? Is Miranda okay?" Shepard questioned impatiently.

The doctor smiled. "She's fine… for a pregnant woman."

All three soldiers gasped simultaneously.

"Pregnant?" Jacob repeated in a low voice. He shook his head in disbelief. "Am I-?"

Chakwas nodded. "That's what she says. You can go in to see her whenever you're ready."

When the doctor was gone, James grinned at the other man. "Congratulations man!" Jacob didn't respond; just stood in silent astonishment.

"You okay?" Shepard asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied with a sigh. "Miranda and I... We'd only been playing it casual. But now…" He sighed again in exasperation. "Miranda was told she could never get pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

After a few moments Jacob straightened, a determined look on his face. "I'm going to be a better father than mine ever was. If she'll have me that is…" he muttered, glancing at the med bay door.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" she encouraged him.

"Good idea." He turned and made for the med bay on hurried feet.

As she watched him slip through the door Shepard silently hoped that those two would be able to find some happiness before everything went to hell. And if they survived… well, maybe they would name it after her. The thought brought a slight smile to her lips.


	10. What You Do To Me

**Warning: Sexually explicit material within. Just fair warning ;)**

He could still taste her flesh on his tongue; a pleasantness beyond comprehension. Could remember the way her body felt, hot and yielding beneath him. Could still feel the adrenaline from their fight and the resulting feeling of wanting more. Why did his thoughts so frequently return to that memory? Lately it had been tearing him apart and he didn't know how to handle it. Raising himself from the couch, he began to pace. It seemed as if they had been avoiding each other the last few days. She hadn't visited and he hadn't sought her out. He'd hoped the avoidance would take his mind off of this need he had been feeling… But it hadn't. A walk would perhaps clear his head. However, he couldn't be certain if that was entirely it, or if a part of him hoped he would run into her.

As he approached the mess area he'd instantly picked up her scent. But there was something off about it; something that caused his blood to pulse in his veins. The presence of pheromones hung in the air, causing his body to heat at an alarming rate. He was about to turn back when he saw her hovering in the kitchen space. Crimson hair hung around her face like strands of ribbon. Steel-grey eyes remained half hidden behind her strange human lashes as she sipped from her coffee cup. When she noticed him staring, her eyes widened and she lowered her cup to stare back. His legs, worked against his better judgment, carrying him into the room to be nearer to her. She began to fidget uncomfortably at his increasing closeness. The smell of pheromones grew more pungent as he approached.

"How you humans drink that stuff is beyond me," he said, growling voice cutting through the silence.

"You don't know how good it is until you've tried it." She hadn't meant to sound so coy in her response… Had she?

"Oh?" he growled with interest, catching the unintended double-meaning in her words and playing with it. He noticed the way her cheeks flushed a bright pink. The way her lips parted wordlessly as she typically did when embarrassed.

"Something wrong?" she asked, catching him as his mind began to wander.

"No," he responded gruffly. He paused for a moment, studying her expression. "Something wrong with you?"

"No." _Yes_, she thought inwardly. For days she had been trying to get these thoughts out of her head and his current proximity was not helping. Damn Mordin for planting this infectious seed.

"Hmm." She was lying. He could tell that much. There was a change in her demeanor. The way she was acting around him was… uncomfortable. "The salarian send you information on cross-species mating, I assume?"

His question was blunt, and certainly to the point. Saren wasn't one to dance around anything, but this was a whole new level of candor. She could only stare at him, open-mouthed. It was evident her lack of response was enough of an answer for him.

"Ah. So that's it," he said smugly.

"What?" Her brows drew inward in irritation.

He chuckled mockingly. "I can smell your arousal. Your body is reacting to my presence in ways a human cannot sense." Moving in closer he could almost feel the heat emanating from her body. "You can't deny it. You like the idea."

She scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Arterius."

"I don't suppose you know how the salarian derived at such an idea? You and I… A mating couple?"

"Don't look at _me_!" she snapped. "Nothing I said would have alluded to such a thing."

"So you _do_ know what I'm talking about," he said grinning. "The whole idea is ridiculous."

She laughed and seemed to relax slightly at his frank observation. "Tell me about it! Mordin is out of his mind if he thinks that you and I—" Her assumptions were cut short when he moved against her, pushing her backside against the counter.

"I said it was ridiculous, not improbable," he said lowering his head to breathe against her face.

She swallowed hard, seemingly nervous by his very intimate proximity. But he could still vividly sense her growing need. It surrounded him like the heat of the Palaven sun. He wanted to bathe in it. Wanted to soak in its radiance. "What are you getting at Arterius?" Her voice was soft and breathy, and it licked at his loins.

No matter how much he just wanted to walk away, he couldn't. He didn't care about the shame or embarrassment he should have felt. Spirits, he just wanted her, this… human. And he could tell, just by her scent, that she wanted him too. Her breath felt hot as it feathered against his neck in a ragged rhythm.

He held himself flush against her, almost certain that she could feel his desire, hard and throbbing for her. "Shepard… I—"

"Commander," Joker's interrupted, cutting through the comm system. "You're needed in Engineering."

"—I'm going to kill your pilot," Saren finished with a growl, taking a step back from her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Joker, an obviously irritated tone lacing her still breathy voice.

"Not sure, Commander. But it may be important," Joker replied.

Saren stared at her intently, but made no move to continue his earlier actions. If he did, there would be no stopping. "You'd better go," he told her. Without another word he turned and left her standing alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Joker leaned back in his chair, staring up at the agitated turian. "You know she's going to be pissed when she finds out she wasn't really needed in Engineering."<p>

Garrus shook his head. "You saw what was going on down there. It needed to be stopped."

"Just cause _you _wanted it to stop, doesn't mean _she_ did." Joker pointed out.

"Don't be stupid! What would she want with Saren?" His words held more of an edge than he intended.

Joker guffawed. "I could guess! With all those cybernetics, I could only guess what other _enhancements_ he has going on."

"Shut up, Joker," Garrus warned, narrowing stormy eyes at the pilot.

"I think somebody's jealous," the pilot sang, spinning back around in his chair.

"Pfft. Am not," Garrus denied, crossing his arms. "Shepard's my best friend. I'm just looking out for her best interests. And those _don't_ include Saren."

"Alright…" Joker said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Anyway, I'd better call down to Engineering and have Adams make up something to tell the Commander."

"Good idea." Garrus agreed. "And thanks," he added before taking his leave from the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Engineer Adams didn't have anything concerning to report. His main reason for wishing to speak with her was to place a request for a GX12 Thermal Pipe for the drive core. Since installing this would heavily improve the core, she agreed. She also approved of any additional upgrades Adams may come across next time they hit the Citadel. The survival of the galaxy rode on every edge they could get against the Reapers. Now was not the time to be frugal.<p>

Shepard rubbed her forehead with tripod fingertips. She still couldn't get over what had happened – or what could have happened – in the kitchen with Saren. The whole situation was just confusing. Was he just playing with her? If so, what would he gain? The self-satisfaction of seeing her squirm? To prove that she was just as deceivable and foolish as he believed humans to be. She groaned in frustration. The whole thing really _was_ ridiculous. Saren Arterius hated humans. That reasoning was answer enough to her questions.

Arriving at the door to her cabin, she quickly inputted the code and stepped into the dim, cool comfort that was hers. Before even thinking of involving herself in anything else, she made straight for the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. Turning on the shower and stepping into its spray caused her to release a contented sigh. It felt so good to get out of her tacticals and bask in the comforting heat of the shower. It was enough to take her mind off of earlier events. When she was finally finished she felt wonderfully refreshed. Wrapping a towel around her wet body she retreated from the warmth to begin reviewing her mail.

"Do you humans always take so long in the bathroom?" a deep voice erupted from the other room.

Shepard's hear jumped in her chest at the sudden sound but relaxed slightly when she saw Saren ascend the small set of stairs from the room below. His lightly colored plates were beautifully illuminated by the blue light of her fish tank, and for a moment, she found herself awestruck by their reflectiveness. However, her appreciation quickly turned to anger when it appeared to her that he'd snuck into her room for yet the _second time_, uninvited. She stormed forth to stand before him, accusation present in her flashing eyes. "What are you doing sneaking into my cabin again, Saren?" she spat angrily. However, while her tone held a biting edge, something within her faltered at his close presence. Thoughts of their recent encounter invaded her mind, teasing and cruel.

He stared back at her intently, his gaze lingering on the towel that hugged her still-damp body. "To finish what we started," he replied.

She knew precisely what he meant, and the memory made her shamefully burn with lust. But she could easily remain in control, especially when the other party was intruding upon her privacy. "Get out, Saren," she snapped.

Saren stiffened, standing his ground. "Not until you face this… Whatever this is, between us."

She dug her hand into his chest, twisting the fabric of his casual outfit in her grasping fingers. Bringing her face close to his, she painted a scowl on her features as she glared up at him. "I won't play your games, Saren. There is _nothing _between us."

He grinned, almost too smugly. But he remained wordless, staring down at her as if her words were laughable.

Her brows knitted in anger. Hand still twisted in the fabric she spun away to pull him to the door. She gasped when her hand was forcefully wrenched loose of the tight grip and she found herself thrust against the tank. Her instant response was to throw a right hook, which he easily dodged. Clawed hands encircled her wrists and pinned them securely to her side. The bulk of his body pressed firmly against her to quell any other ways in which she may lash out. Her restricted position caused her biotics to flare up, illuminating her in a purple-blue haze.

"Why do you resist, Shepard?" he inquired, hot breath fanning her face.

"Because I'm not interested." Her tone was low and full of warning.

"Your scent says otherwise," he said in a deep raspy voice.

She had no counterattack. Her body had given her away and any further denial would fall on deaf ears. The way he felt as he pressed against her, was becoming nearly overwhelming. She could feel his evident interest straining against the press of their bodies. It filled her mind with all kinds of images that would've made a photographer of Fornax blush. Her charged biotics began to recede, leaving them illuminated in only the glow of the tank.

Sensing the change in her aggression, Saren released her wrists. When she made no move to push him away, he raked his claws lightly up her leg, making his way up her towel. He grinned in satisfaction when a gasp escaped her lips and she arched her body towards him.

"Do you still wish me to leave?" he mocked.

"No."

Her response was breathless and filled with submission. It sparked something feral within him. Twisting both hands into the fabric of his shirt, she drew him forth and proceeded to nip at his neck in ways he'd never imagined a human could. And when he yanked the towel from her, he delighted in the way her body shivered against him.

With her towel gone and leaving her exposed to his fervent touches, all reasoning that this was a bad idea was easily shrugged off. Lost in the ardor, her mind could only concentrate on the heady scent of his skin. It faintly reminded her of leather. It was so deliciously masculine and sent her hormones into a frenzy.

"Take these off," she murmured, tugging on his shirt.

More than willing to follow that order, he began doing just that. However, he paused momentarily to watch her saunter towards the bedroom. His sharp gaze followed the tantalizing sway of her curvy hips, the dip of her waist, and the trail of damp red hair that dripped water droplets down her toned back. He finished removing his clothing as he followed after her. When she turned back to face him, her eyes scanned over his body with increasingly peeked interest. His reinforced plates that had once been hidden beneath his clothing, now reflected the low light of the room more than others. These only caught her attention for a brief moment, until her eyes fell towards his erection. He puffed up with pride when her concentration lingered there. As he let her study him further, he took this time to take in her true splendor. She was soft but well-muscled. Few fresh scars lined her body, but none seemingly more than a year old, likely due to being rebuilt by Cerberus. Unlike the woman in the vid, she had no hair between her legs. Since the presence of such was a commonality among human women, he could only assume that it was perhaps against her preference. He certainly wasn't going to complain.

After a few moments, he had decided he had inspected her long enough and reached out to grab her. When she backed out of his reach he released and audible growl.

"Why do you toy with me?" he snarled.

"Because it pisses you off," she admitted with a grin.

"Turians aren't known for their patience, Shepard," he warned. "Come here."

"I don't take orders from you," she sneered in return.

His growl was spurred from a mixture of arousal and annoyance. He had suffered far too much frustration recently to be toyed with now. Grasping her in his clawed hands, he shoved her down onto the surface of the bed.

The wicked grin that spread over her soft lips stirred within him an unending hunger. His eyes held onto orbs of steel-grey as he crawled over her. Moving between her legs, he positioned himself at her warm, inviting entrance before thrusting into her. The movement wasn't as quick as he intended. Her body was tight around him, gripping his cock like a vise. The sensation drew grunts from both of them as he continued to push forward.

"This hurts you?" he asked, raking his tongue along her collarbone to her neck.

She shuddered slightly, tilting her head back to further expose her neck to him. "No. Keep going," she responded breathlessly.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, rubbing hard against the sensitive area as he began moving within her, gradually increasing the velocity of his thrusts.

Shepard winced as razor-sharp claws pierced the flesh of her thigh. Though, the pain didn't last, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure he was giving her. He was large, but her body had finally adjusted to him, leaving her to enjoy the gratification of his fervent thrusts. She could feel his tongue, rough and strong, licking at her nipple with unbearable precision.

His actions were drawing illicit cries from the woman beneath him, making her enjoyment clearly evident. Slinging her legs over his cowl, he drove in deeper, taking pleasure in the way she clamped down around him with her wet heat. It was nearly overwhelming and he had to fight to keep control. It was easy to lose oneself to instinctual habits and he didn't want to hurt her too much.

This more vulnerable position in which he'd placed her, made her head spin as rough plates rubbed against her already sensitive area. He had her mewling, begging him not to stop. The intense friction and the way he filled her was sending her to a quick and steady climax. Before she knew it she was panting and convulsing around him, bucking her hips with rigid movements. The way his organ throbbed and twitched within her indicated he was nearly there as well.

And indeed he was. Her passage gripped his cock as she came, pushing him to his edge. As instinctive reaction finally overtook him, he bit down on her shoulder, claiming her and holding her still while he took his pleasure. Possessive, lustful growls filled the room as he spilled into her. His body jerked in the final throws of passion. When his movements finally slowed, he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him to rest upon his chest.

She could feel his heart beating hard against her cheek as she rested upon his chest plates. With her body spent, she allowed herself to rest there, unmoving. It wasn't long before her breathing fell shallow to that of a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>She stood on a sandy landscape that seemed to go on for an eternity. A bare hand brushed hers. Skin against skin. Unlike any other time she had found herself here, she's not alone. Dark brown eyes stare back at her, warm and inviting. Soundless words form on his lips; words she cannot read. The wind begins to blow, as it had each time. The ground shakes beneath their feet. Sand turns to blood. Then darkness overtakes her.<em>

Shepard woke with a start, sheets twisted around her sweat-damp body. Rolling onto her back she found the other half of her bed empty. The only proof he had been there was the red blood stains that remained from their earlier romp. She was alone. No surprise really. Except this time she wasn't the one that had left. Her body was unusually sore. Dried blood streaked her thighs and shoulder, a result of his feral passion. Welts had begun to form where plates had rubbed flesh raw. She knew she'd need to apply medigel to the cuts and Mordin's ointments to the welts, but that required movement she didn't want to make just yet. Instead she gazed at the skylight above her bed. Stars streaked by like tiny bugs in the night

The sudden swish of a door snapped her attention towards the other room. A turian, pale in color, emerged from her bathroom. Steam trailed out from behind him, remains of a hot shower. Her mouth nearly fell open in surprise as she was certain he had left.

Not bothering to cover his bottom half, he draped the towel around his cowl. His intense gaze found her, lying naked on the sex-messed bed. The lack of cover around his groin made his continued interest in her clearly visible.

"I thought you left," she told him.

He made his way towards the bed, coming to stand before her in all his male glory. "I was going to. But then I remembered you had a private shower." His teeth flashed in a wide grin.

She made a face. "Don't think you'll be using me for my shower."

Saren scoffed. "That's not the _only_ thing I'll be using you for." His voice was deep and growly. Illuminated blue eyes held her imprisoned in their intensity.

"Intriguing," she purred, arching her brow. And with that she scooted her sore body towards the edge of the bed. "I hope you didn't use up all the hot water."

He considered her hungrily. "Perhaps I did… I suppose that means we have some time to kill," he said, tackling her back onto the bed. He nipped at her neck, taking care to avoid the still-raw bite wound from their previous bout. Hopefully she wouldn't be needed today as she didn't anticipate leaving her cabin for a while…


	11. Prelude to Vengence

**I can't thank you all enough for the comments. Without your enjoyment of this story, it wouldn't be possible to shoot these chapters out so quickly!**

* * *

><p>After several hours, Saren finally found the willpower to tear himself away long enough for her to use the shower. He didn't know what had come over him. Turians naturally had a lot of sexual stamina, but this was just ridiculous. His hormones raged like a teenager's and he couldn't get enough. And while Shepard had a lot of stamina herself, it was obvious their incessant mating was taking a toll on her wounds. He could have most certainly gone for hours longer but decided it best to give her time to recuperate. Glancing at the bathroom door he felt himself rise to attention again.<p>

He shook away the thoughts that began to form in his head. It would be best to leave before his body determined that he must have her in there as well. Since his typical exit was located where she showered, he decided to sneak out the official way. At least her quarters were located on the top floor, so there would be very little chance of anyone seeing him leaving through her door.

When the elevator door opened to the crew deck, he nearly ran into Garrus. Eyes wide, both parties stared at one another, unmoving. _How… convenient_, Saren thought bitterly. He could tell by the way Garrus's mandibles twitched, that his agitation was growing by the second. And that's when Saren felt his back hit hard against the inside of the elevator. He hadn't seen it coming and he was astounded by the younger turian's speed and the way in which the blow to his gut caught him unawares. Before he could right himself, clawed fingers wrapped tightly around his throat.

"What do you think you are doing Vakarian?" Saren snarled.

"I should ask you the same thing, _Arterius_," Garrus snapped back.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Garrus tightened his grip around the other turian's neck in warning. "I smell her blood on you. Don't think that after all this time fighting by her side that I wouldn't recognize that scent."

Saren shoved his hand away angrily, rubbing at the tough skin where claws had punctured. "We had sex. Though, I don't see how it's any of your business," he spat. The other turian's mouth hung open in disbelief. It was a scent he should have been able to pick up, especially being this close. Though, it was likely he simply didn't want to acknowledge it. The poor boy had denial written all over his face.

"I warned you..." Garrus growled.

Saren winced, the underlying accusations creeping under his plates a bit too easily. Despite this, he chose to remain cool and a mocking chuckle rose up from his chest. "Vakarian. I'm shocked that you would assume such a thing. I assure you, she was _very _willing." He took a moment to savor the discontented look on the younger turian's face. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Pushing by Garrus, who remained unmoving, he continued on to his destination.

_How could this be? _Garrus wondered. _There's no way Shepard would—with him… Would she? _He had to make sure she was alright. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate on calibrations until he knew for sure she was unharmed.

Taking the elevator to the top floor, he inputted the code to her quarters and stepped inside. The room smelled potently of human and turian. The scent of sex mixed with _her_ blood invaded his nostrils and it enraged him.

Suddenly the door to the cabin's private bathroom slid open, revealing a very unclothed Shepard, running a towel over her hair. She was about to step out until she realized the turian standing before her was not the one she'd anticipated. They both stood frozen, unsure of how to react. And that's when he noticed the wounds that marked her body. Acknowledging the way his eyes narrowed at the marks, she draped the towel over her front to cover the majority of what had drawn his attention.

"Did you just come here to gawk?" she asked irritably.

"What did he do to you?" he demanded, ignoring her question.

"_He_ who?"

"Don't play dumb, Shepard. I know you were with Saren. And don't think I didn't see those cuts you're trying to hide."

"So?" She lifted her chin in challenge.

His gaze was drawn to the bite mark on her shoulder, and for some reason that affected him more than the bloody wounds that covered her. "I'll kill him," he growled.

"You'll do no such thing," she snarled back.

"Why shouldn't I?" He narrowed his eyes, searching her features.

"Because I wanted it."

Her words stung more than they should have. They had never been romantically involved, though he occasionally had his fleeting moments of curiosity. Their friendship had always amounted to more than that, anyway. But now he was feeling regret and jealousy stir within him. Someone else was aiming to claim her and he didn't want to lose what they had. It meant too much.

"Why Saren?"

She shrugged. "I donno, it just happened… It seemed like we were a lot alike."

"And we're not?"

She regarded him with knitted brows. "That's an odd question. Of course we are. You're the best friend I've ever had in this messed up galaxy."

"Right…" he mumbled, looking away in frustration. He felt the softness of her hand grazed the still-tender scar on his face, directing him to look at her.

"Nobody is ever going to replace you Garrus. No matter what, we'll always be Shepard and Vakarian."

Her words seemed to relax him a bit, though feelings he couldn't seem to digest continued to eat at the back of his mind. "Well, I suppose I can live with that," he said, a teasing tone in his voice. The hand that had rested on his face was replaced with a brief kiss from her lips and his mandibles fluttered in approval.

"So uh…" he paused to chuckle bashfully. "You need any help dressing those wounds?"

She smirked up at him. "I think I can manage."

"You sure? All this time hanging around you has provided me with quite the field dressing skills."

"Get out of here," she said with a laugh, smacking his shoulder playfully.

Suddenly a female voice sounded over the comm system. "Commander, you have an important message from a Liara T'Soni," the yeoman informed her.

"Thanks Samantha," she responded.

"I'll let you get back to work. Besides, I have some things that are just _begging_ to be calibrated," he rumbled with a grin.

* * *

><p>Shepard ducked behind a metal crate and shook away the light-headedness that followed her swift movement. That one almost hit. Popping another head sink into her assault rifle, she peeked around the side of her cover and shot five rounds into the man's chest and another three into the trooper beside him. While Liara held the last centurion in stasis, Saren emptied his heat sink into the shield's narrow peephole.<p>

"Cortez," Shepard called through her comm. "It's clear. We're ready for pickup!"

"Right away, mam," he responded.

"Let's get this thing to the landing zone," the Commander ordered her squad, motioning toward the stasis pod.

The three of them combined was just enough to carry the heavy pod to the pickup point just as the shuttle swooped in for landing. Shepard glanced at Liara who seemed to be slightly struggling with her corner of the pod.

"How ya doing, Liara?"

"Fine," she managed through a strained voice. "Just can't get a good gri-"

Suddenly the metal case slipped from her fingers and went crashing to the ground. There was a bit of stilled silence immediately following, none of them certain of how to react. That's when Shepard saw it; a familiar outline in the top of the case. Reaching down into the front of her armor she drew out the amulet that the High Priestess of Thessia had given her. Holding it in the palm of her gloved hand, she examined it to confirm her speculations. Slipping the chain from her neck she placed the amulet into the shallow slot. It fit perfectly.

Within moments the pod clicked and hissed as if air was being released from its long-endured containment. Everyone jumped back, not knowing what to expect. Then it opened, revealing a being that very closely resembled… a Prothean. It gasped as lungs became accustomed to the drastic change in air quality. Four sets of eyes fluttered until they sprung open, processing new images with vision that hadn't been used for nearly 50,000 years. Then, without warning, the being shot up from the pod and to his feet with surprising agility for one contained for so long. It gazed out at the landscape that lay out before it, with a mixture of what seemed like curiosity and indifference.

"I'm Commander Shepard," she said, taking a step towards the stranger. "You got a name?"

The being's golden eyes tore from the view to study her. It stared for a few brief moments before reaching out and grabbing her shoulders. She had no time to react before images began flooding through her mind; images she had seen numerous times after interacting with the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. Then, the images were sharply cut off. Hands that had once gripped her shoulders with determination were no longer present. One primarily-synthetic arm held her tightly against an armored body. When her sight finally readjusted, she realized that Saren was now holding her away from the being, almost protectively. His other arm was outstretched, wielding a firearm that was steadily aimed at the offending entity.

"Don't touch her," Saren warned.

Then it spoke, its voice clearly male. "Don't worry yourself, turian. I did not harm your mate." He paused to consider them thoughtfully. "I never thought I would see the day when the bird people and cave-painters would have such relations. This concept is curious."

"Are you Prothean?" Liara asked curiously.

"Yes," he responded matter-of-factly, glancing at her. "It is also good to see the asari have finally advanced in this cycle."

"Prothean?" Saren asked, lowering his weapon slightly. "Then you know of the beacons?"

"Our people left beacons to assist future cycles in the fight against annihilation."

"You mean the Reapers?" Shepard questioned him.

"Precisely."

Despite the lack of threat the Prothean seemed to pose, Shepard noticed that Saren still had his arm wrapped tightly around her. She gave him a slight nudge, prompting her release. Leaving the warmth of his hold she gingerly approached the Prothean.

"The Reapers are already here," she informed him.

"The Reapers have already begun their destruction in this cycle? Then it may be too late…" He turned his yellow eyes to gaze thoughtfully over the landscape. "Nevertheless, I will fight with you."

"You will?"

"Yes. The machines wiped out my people. I will see them destroyed, or die trying."

"Then I'm glad to have you on our team…" she trailed off, waiting for him to provide her with a name.

"My people once called me Javik. Now… I am their vengeance."

* * *

><p>When the shuttle pulled into the hangar bay, James immediately came running to see what they had found on the planet below. When Javik exited, the Lieutenant was amazed to learn they had brought back a real live Prothean.<p>

"_Daaaamn_, Commander. Only your crazy ass would manage to bring back a caveman!" he told her with a nudge.

"_Your_ people lived in caves human, not mine," Javik said irritably.

James threw his hands up defensively. "Chill dude. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well," Shepard said with a sigh, eager to interrupt. "I suppose we should find a place for you to stay."

"The contaminants in this vessel are strong. I would prefer a place with abundant water so that I may cleanse myself," said the Prothean.

"Okay…" Shepard arched a brow.

"Shepard, I'd like to take care of it if I may," Liara offered. "There are so many things I'd like to learn about our new friend."

"I am not your friend," Javik corrected. "I am merely here to exact vengeance for my people."

"At least he's friendly," James muttered, crossing his arms over his bulky chest.

Shepard smirked. "He's all yours."

"You two go on ahead. I'm sure you'd like to spend some time alone," the asari said, glancing from Shepard to Saren.

The Commander jumped back at Liara's bold assumption. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips and she waved her hand dismissively. "No— we're not—" She dared a glance at Saren who glared back.

"No sense in denying it human, if even the asari can sense your overactive pheromones," Javik interjected.

Shepard watched as Saren walked away from the awkward conversation before making a last-minute decision to follow after.

James simply scratched his head in wonderment. After a few moments of pondering he shook his head with a laugh, making his own conclusion about the Commander and the turian. "Nah."

* * *

><p>The two of them rode the elevator up in silence, neither one knowing what to say. If felt like one of those awkward mornings-after when you're unsure if the other person is in regret of the previous night's events. The quiet was almost deafening. It was only broken by the sound of the elevator coming to a halt and the swish of the door.<p>

Saren was about to step out of the uncomfortable space when he felt a tug at his arm.

"Wait." The word that came from her lips sounded more like an order than a request. It was all he needed. Spinning around he moved toward her swiftly. And when their bodies collided he didn't stop until he had her against the back wall. She felt so good against him. Her scent was intoxicating. It brought back all of the tantalizing thoughts he'd barely managed to suppress while spending the day at her six. But there was one thing he had to know…

"Why do you hide this from the others?" he asked, his hot breath fanning against her neck.

"I don't see why they need to know."

"Are you ashamed?"

"No," she said, straightening her back. "Why should I be?"

"Because it's wrong," he growled, darting his tongue out to lick at her neck. "Deliciously wrong."

She shivered and felt her knees weaken. "That's just how I like it," she rasped.

Mandibles flared in satisfaction, he began unclasping his armor as she followed suit. Once the last scrap of under armor lay haphazardly on the elevator floor he grasped her rear and scooted her up the wall. Guiding her legs to wrap securely around his narrow waist he spared not time in filling her with his length. They ignored the elevator door that hung open at the top floor, continuing to lose themselves in their pleasure. As growls and mewls filled the small space, they were too far gone to care.


	12. Shadow of Deceit

It seemed the Citadel had filled up with thousands of refugees since the last time they had docked. Many colonies were being destroyed daily and without warning; none of them ever even had a chance to defend. Shepard supposed that, with this many new faces crowding the Citadel, Saren would most likely be able to wander through, unrecognized. She smiled, realizing that her thoughts had involuntarily wandered to the turian who had been sharing her bed for little over a week. Saren was quite the conundrum; one that she strangely seemed to understand. He was strong-willed, stubborn, and arrogant. But there was also a softness about him; one that he tried his damndest to never show. However there were times when he'd accidently let it slip. She sighed dreamily, recalling the last time she'd caught him admiring her while he thought she'd slept. Taloned fingertips caressed gently down the length of her body. Mandibles fluttered approvingly against her sensitive skin. The soothing sound of his purr hummed in her ear. She was so distracted by the memory that she didn't realize she was already standing outside the human Councilor, Udina's office. Days earlier he had requested an audience with her, mentioning something about a new discovery that may help to with this war. No matter how much she disliked the man, if he had information that could destroy the Reapers, she was there. Shaking the remnants of pleasant thoughts from her mind, Shepard stepped into the Councilor's office to find the man sitting at his desk, datapad in hand. The moment he'd seen her enter, he set the pad down and moved forth to greet her. He displayed none of his typical annoyance at her presence, which immediately caused her to believe something was amiss.

"Welcome back, Commander," Udina said, almost too cheerfully.

"Udina," she greeted plainly.

"I hear you've made a great deal of progress since your last visit. Securing the krogan, salarians, and even the asari in the war… They will be important assets, indeed. You've done humanity proud, Shepard!"

She had no intention of taking his words of praise to heart. She knew him much better than that. The man wanted something, and she aimed to find out what. "And judging from our last correspondence, you have your own assets to add?" she questioned him.

"Indeed! Your old friends, Cerberus, have finally agreed to do their part," he replied matter-of-factly. He paused, intending to judge her reaction before continuing. When she didn't offer him any, he went on. "But you have something they need, Shepard."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, voice filled with warning.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know precisely what they want." The change in his tone indicated he was beginning to lose his patience, which was typical of their usual conversations.

Shepard crossed her arms and stared at the Councilor blankly, not intending to give up any information freely.

"The Reaper core, Shepard! Where is it?" he demanded, pounding his fist into his open palm.

"I don't know anything about a 'Reaper core'," she said dismissively, turning away from him. She glanced at the door and considered making an exit before Udina decided to do anything rash. If the man was aiming to support Cerberus, there was no telling to which type of force he would resort. Despite her dislike of him, she hesitated having to kill him.

"You're not going anywhere, Commander," a low and deadly voice warned her.

Shepard wasn't sure when anyone else could have slipped into the office, but the voice certainly didn't belong to the Councilor. She spun on her heals to face its source. A well-armored figure stood beside the Councilor with a pistol aimed steadily at her head.

"K-Kai Leng," Udina stammered, attempting to conceal his nervousness but failing miserably. The Councilor was obviously intimidated by the intruder. "I told you I would handle this."

"You've already failed, Councilor. Now, the Commander will kindly give up the core," he said, tilting his head at her, "or die."

"That was not the agreement!" Udina shouted, finally finding strength in his voice. "We still need Shepard to win this war."

"Wrong!" Kai Leng shouted. "She's expendable… Just as you are." The man fluidly shifted the aim of his gun and relinquished one silent shot in the Councilor's direction. Udina staggered for an instant before collapsing in a pool of deep red upon his office floor. Without so much as a second thought, the man returned his attention back to the woman before him.

"Now, Commander…" he said, stepping toward her slowly. "Hand over the core."

She narrowed her eyes in challenge. "Even if I _wanted_ to give you the core, I can't."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I've already had it implanted," she lied.

The smile that began to crease his face grew wider and more maniacal as he continued to advance on her so gracefully that it appeared as if he wasn't moving at all. "If that's true," he sneered, "then I would love to be the one to slice it from your corpse."

When he was finally within arms-reach she risked taking a swing at him, successfully knocking the pistol from his hands. She saw a flash of a delightful grin before the back of his armored hand collided with her naked jaw. She could feel his powerful grip encircle her wrists as he spun her around and forced her down onto her knees. She shook her head, attempting to will away the shock of the blow. She felt his vengeful fingers twist in her hair, yanking her head up cruelly and painfully.

"So this is the Illusive Man's pride?" he hissed in her ear. "How pathetic! You are weak, Shepard. _I_ will always be superior!"

"Sounds like you've got a complex, Kai Leng," she muttered through a strained voice. "Wanna talk about it?" She suddenly felt shocking pain as he forced her head to the floor; heard her own voice cry out involuntarily as it collided with the solid surface. When he yanked her head back up, the room spun in about five subsequent directions.

"You're in no position to make snide remarks," he snarled.

His voice, as it resonated in her ear, was filled with so much poison and hate that it caused fear to rise up from within her. But there was no way she would allow him to see that fear, so she swallowed it. "Then feel free to suggest a better time. Cause I have more," she muttered spitefully.

Again pain coursed through her body as her head glanced off the floor, but this time she didn't utter a sound. When her head was whipped back up by his unyielding grip, a warm sensation began to tickle her upper lip as blood dribbled from her nose. She could feel his lips press against her ear.

"Somehow, I doubt it's your wit that makes the Illusive Man favor you. Why don't we find out what it is that makes you so exceptional?" he whispered maliciously, releasing his grip on her hair. She could feel his free hand begin working at the clasps of her armor and it caused her heart to race with anxiety. Realizing what he aimed to do, she strained against his hold on her wrists, but to no avail. She desperately tried to find another option; another means of escape. She'd previously noticed the man possessed a blade… If only she could reach it.

Then, through her muddled thoughts, she heard a loud crack, like the sound of bones crushing under a great force. The unrelenting grip that restrained her wrists suddenly loosened, and having lost her support, she fell forward onto her hands. Quickly glancing back, she could see the body of her assailant lying contorted on the office floor. And before her mind could process her immediate freedom, supportive hands encircled her, guiding her to her feet. She repressed the urge to lash out, the guidance of a gentle touch easing her nerves.

"Siha." The concerned and familiar, throaty voice resonated in her ears.

Her vision focused on the green face of the drell, his large dark eyes appearing troubled as he looked upon her bleeding face. "Thane," Shepard gasped. Though still shaken, the presence of her good friend provided her with a surge of relief. "Am I glad to see you!"

"I'm sorry I did not arrive sooner. He was a trained assassin and I had to wait for the most opportune moment to strike," Thane told her apologetically.

She shook her head, the action unfortunately rattling her brain a bit too much for comfort. "I'm just glad you got here when you did."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, lightly rubbing his thumb over the blood that streaked down her lips, wiping it away.

Her eyes widened at the seemingly intimate action but decided to shrug it off. "Nah. I've been through worse, you know that."

Thane nodded in response before his expression turned solemn. "It is good to see you. I… I heard about Earth."

"Yeah," she replied, bowing her head sadly. When she looked back up at him, her expression was determined. "But we'll get it back, that's for sure."

"Yes. I hear you've been busy. I have no doubts that if anyone can do it, you can." He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Please, allow me to join you in your fight."

Her eyes filled with sadness when she looked upon her dying friend, knowing that any future battles would bring him closer to death. "No, Thane… Your health was already suffering when I left for Earth. The strain will be too much on your lungs."

He clasped her hand in both of his. "When how else would you see me go, Siha? Kepral's Syndrome is very unforgiving. I would much rather die fighting by your side than painfully in a hospital bed."

She released a defeated sigh. He knew she wouldn't deny him the right to die an admirable soldier's death. It was the death he wanted and the death he deserved. "It would be an honor to have you with us, Thane," she said finally.

He gave her a satisfied smile. "As always, my arm is yours, Siha."

* * *

><p>After explaining to Commander Bailey the events of Udina's deception and Kai Leng's attack, Shepard decided to drag Thane along for some quick shopping on the Presidium. She wanted to make sure she picked up a thermal pipe she promised Engineer Adams, along with some much-too-tempting upgrades. Thane could tell by the abundance of her purchases, that the events in the Councilor's office truly bothered her. For the short time he'd come to know the Commander, he quickly found that when she was stressed, shopping for advanced weaponry was one of her favorite outlets. Joy didn't come easily to someone with the weight of the galaxy on their shoulders, so seeing her happy was a pleasant experience.<p>

When the she was finally satisfied with her hundreds-of-thousands of credits worth of purchases, they began making their way back to the Normandy's docking deck. Though, before reaching the elevator they came upon a large crowd, the gathering mainly consisting of sobbing asari and frightened faces of various other races. Thane glanced up at the galactic news report, around which they were gathered. Through all the commotion he was unable to hear the reporter, but he _was_ able to make out the words that scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Glancing at Shepard, he could see that she'd been staring at it as well, her fiery eyebrows drawn in with discontent.

"Let's go," she said with a slightly shaky voice.

When they finally managed to push their way through the devastated crowd, they rode the elevator up in silence. It wasn't until they reached the docking bay that she finally faltered, having to steady herself against the railing leading to the ship.

Uncertain of how else to comfort her, he placed a gentle hand on her back. The familiar action caused his mind to lapse into a previous memory they had shared.

_"Are you afraid?" I ask._

_She sighs. Silver eyes flutter. But the action is filled with sorrow, apprehension. "Of course I'm afraid."_

_I touch her. Shoulders quiver. But she feels strong, powerful. One word lingers on my lips. "Siha"._

When the memory fades, she feels different under his hand. Despite her armor, she felt smaller somehow. It was if all the weight of the galaxy had finally begun to crush her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Shepard sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Thessia… is a significant loss."

"Yes," he replied, bowing his head in a silent mourning for the dead. "But we mustn't loose hope."

"Yeah…" she agreed, pushing herself away from the metal railing. When she looked at him again her face was calm, but her grey eyes hid within them, despair and uncertainty. "It just feels like a matter of time." She glanced out the wide window that overlooked the Presidium. "Soon, this will be the only place left. There will be nowhere else to go when they attack."

"We won't allow them to get this far," he said reassuringly.

"You're right." She gave him a light smile but doubt still lingered in her gaze. "Let's get to the Normandy. Your old room is waiting for you," she told him, changing the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not much Shep x Saren in this chapter as I'm trying to keep chapters shortish... next one though, I promise! Despite my love of those sexy turians I'm still a fan of the ever-so-stoic (and hot) drell, so I felt he needed his own chapter *and* deserved to pwn Kai Leng with vengeance!. Plus it appears that he hadhas feelings for our heroine... What's Saren going to say about that! ;)**


	13. Complications

**I can't believe how many times I cut and added bits in this chapter. Hopefully it flows smoothly enough. Enjoy and let me know what you think, pretty please! :)**

* * *

><p>Saren had been waiting for what seemed like hours in the ship's cockpit. Shepard should have returned long ago from her meeting with the Councilor. He was concerned that something may have gone awry. He knew Udina and had <em>never <em>trusted him. He'd always been the type of person Saren strived to keep out of Citadel politics. But then, the man had just been an Ambassador with no real pull in the workings of the Citadel. Now, he held the seat of Human Councilor, which was much more than Saren could stomach. If any human should have that much power, it certainly wasn't that one. Deep in thought, he nearly jumped when he'd heard the outer door of the Normandy shift open.

"Finally," Joker sighed out of relief, mostly because it meant that the turian would no longer be shifting impatiently behind him. The only looming presence the pilot enjoyed was EDI's. Any other, especially that of Saren, was wholly unwanted.

Saren was obviously relieved as well, his posture relaxing significantly as he leaned against the bulkhead. However, his respite instantly turned to outrage when, the moment she entered in from the airlock, he found she wasn't alone. A male drell, well built and graceful in his movements, followed in closely behind her. A bit _too_ closely…

"You were gone quite a long time," Saren muttered, shooting an angry glare at the drell who seemed unphased by his attitude.

"We were attacked," she replied in a tone that matched his. "Besides, I had to do some shopping."

He gave the other male a long hard look. "I didn't know the Citadel sold_ drell_." He couldn't help but take notice of Shepard's failure to respond with one of her usual sarcastic remarks. Her lack of comment was typically a good indicator of a foul mood. The drell, however, chuckled lightly in response. Not the result he was looking for.

"My services come at no cost to the Commander," the reptilian alien said, with a smile and sideways glance at the woman. It was playful enough to make Saren bristle. "I should introduce myself. I am Thane Krios." He gave Saren a respectful nod following his introduction.

"Thane! I thought that was you," Joker called out from the cockpit. "Great to have you back!"

"Thank you, Joker," Thane replied genuinely.

Saren considered him for a moment. "Krios…" he muttered lowly. "I know that name. The assassin?"

"The very same," he replied. "I'm afraid I hadn't yet caught your name." His large shadowy eyes blinked at Saren expectantly.

"I am Saren. Arterius." The pause before reciting his surname wasn't due to uncertainty by any means. He only wanted to be positive the assassin had heard it clearly.

"I see," Thane said, his eyes shifting briefly towards the commander once again. "I'm quite surprised to find you and Shepard working together, given your past."

Saren puffed out his chest. "That's not the only thing we do together-"

"It's a long story," Shepard quickly interrupted before Thane could begin to ponder the meaning of his statement. "Saren was the main reason I was able to escape Earth in one piece." Her gaze shifted to the turian briefly. "But, I can tell you all about that later."

Thane smiled warmly. "I look forward to your visit, Siha. It is the one thing I'd missed most these past few months."

The blush that rose in Shepard's cheeks made Saren want to shove the drell right back out the airlock… but not without tearing off a few pieces of green flesh first. Though, since he had to remain civil, he'd hoped his warning growl would get the message across well enough. And apparently it did.

After considering the turian's incessant, nearly inaudible growl, Thane decided to excuse himself, for the time being, and made for his new quarters.

Once the assassin was out of sight, Shepard's attention snapped up at Saren. "Couldn't you have been a bit friendlier?" she asked bitingly.

He gawked at her. "I _was_ friendly!"

Shepard shook her head and promptly began making her way to the CIC, indicating she was in no mood to argue about it.

Saren, having no intention of letting her get away without explanation, was right on her heels. "What happened down there, Shepard? Who attacked you?" There was not much he hated more than showing concern for another. He'd always considered it a weakness; something that could be easily used against him. But he worried about her, and he was finding it increasingly more difficult to hide it.

"It was a Cerberus assassin. Thane snapped his neck," she answered, quickly and unemotionally as she ascended upon the elevator at the end of the CIC.

"Thane did…?" He nearly stopped, shaken by the idea that someone, aside from herself, had to ensure her own safety. He never thought Shepard incapable of defending herself in _any_ situation. It was one of the reasons he'd, for the most part, avoided fighting her directly during the Sovereign incident. She'd proven nearly invincible and had a determination stronger than any he'd seen. That anyone even had the chance to harm her was unthinkable.

"Commander, you have unread messages on your private terminal," Traynor told Shepard before she could escape too quickly into the elevator.

"Thanks," the commander replied absently as she dipped through the waiting opening in the back wall.

Saren slipped in close behind before the door could slide shut. Once inside, and with the door finally closed he stood firmly in front of her, forcing himself within her field of vision. "Are you hurt?"

She stared straight at him, her eyes like steel plating. "I'm fine."

Her resolve was sturdy and Saren knew she wouldn't reveal anything she didn't want to. Though, if she was unhurt, he couldn't think of what else would be bothering her. A part of him wondered if the drell's presence was reason for her sudden distance from him. The idea sparked something territorial within him. He felt a sudden desire to claim her for his own and he wanted to make sure everyone on the ship knew it, especially the drell. When he pressed his body against her, even through her armor, he could feel her resolve falter. He could hear her sigh when his tongue raked against the naked skin of her jaw. When he breathed in her scent, her need for him was evident. He could feel her body lean into him, seeking closeness. It wasn't until he began to fumble with the straps of her armor that she recoiled, backing away from him. Though the gap was only decimeters in length, if felt like light-years.

"Shepard…" he started.

She bowed her head, seemingly unable to look him in the eyes. "It's been a rough day…." Her attention shot towards the door when the elevator stopped and opened at the top floor.

"Wait," he growled, grabbing her arm before she could exit. "Can't we talk about it?"

She shook her head, forcing herself to avoid his gaze. "I don't want to. Not right now." Slipping from his grasp she disappeared into her quarters. All he could do was stare at the inside of the elevator door in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>Thane found Garrus hard at work at his usual location; the main battery. It was nice to see another familiar face. As soon as he'd entered the turian looked up from his work and gave him a big, toothy grin.<p>

"Krios!" Garrus exclaimed, mandibles flaring pleasantly. "When did you come aboard?"

"Just a few moments ago. Shepard reluctantly accepted my offer to rejoin the team."

Garrus chuckled. "I'm surprised she didn't talk you out of it. She was pretty worried about your health when she found out she'd be stuck on Earth for a while."

"Oh?" Thane inquired curiously.

Garrus nodded briefly. "But hey! It's great to have you on board. Now I can have some real shooting competition!"

Thane laughed, remembering the times he'd spent on the battlefield with the ex-C-Sec officer. Each time, they had bets on who could take down the most enemies with the least number of shots. Between the two of them, it had always been close. Garrus was quite the skilled marksman. But everyone on the Normandy had their own skills, to which there was little to no match. Those few months he'd spent with them had been the fondest memories he'd acquired in ten years.

"How have things been?" Thane asked.

Garrus shrugged. "Fighting Reapers. Building armies. The usual… You know how it goes when Shepard's in charge."

"Of course," Thane replied with a reminiscent chuckle. Then his smile faded. "I recently met the other turian…. Saren Arterius."

Garrus's expression turned unreadable at the mention of Saren's name. "Ah, yes. Apparently he was the one who got Shepard off of Earth alive. He seems genuine enough about defeating the Reapers. But I still don't trust him."

"And Shepard?"

Garrus attempted to hide his scowl, but failed miserably. "Though I don't understand why, she trusts him more than anyone else does."

"I see." Thane paused a moment, considering the possessive way in which the turian had acted towards the commander. "Are they…?"

Garrus grunted irritably. "So it seems."

"What do you think about it?" Everyone knew that Garrus cared deeply for Shepard, though he'd never admit that there was possibly more than friendship behind it. Thane knew better, however. He was certainly no stranger to the concept of love.

"I don't," Garrus muttered. "And I suggest you don't either."

"Suggestion noted." Unlike Garrus, Thane's feelings for the woman had always been much more obvious, so Garrus's suggestion came of no surprise. However, he wasn't the type who could easily force a bothersome thought from his mind when not in a meditative state or indulging in a bit of solipsism. "I suppose I shall leave you to your duties. It will be an honor to fight by your side again, Garrus."

"The honor is all mine, my friend!" Garrus said with a grin. "See you on the battlefield."

* * *

><p>Shepard woke with a start, sweat beads tickling her brow. Wiping the back of her hand across it she glanced to her left to find the other half of her bed empty, and somehow that alone made her feel much worse than the haunting dream she'd just had. It was the same dream she'd been having for years, except lately it had been occurring much more often. She'd tried to put the deaths of her platoon behind her. Eventually, she'd even succeeded in accepting each of them… all but one that is. That one loss continued to return in her dreams; haunting her like a cursed phantom of an unresolved past.<p>

"Commander? " Joker's voice pierced through the silence of her room, causing her to wince.

"What is it Joker?" she muttered, rubbing her face wearily.

"Commander… I've got some bad news. Palaven is under attack."

"What?" she demanded, hopping out of bed and grabbing for the nearest scraps of clothing. "I'll be right there!"

Everything from her quarters to the cockpit was a blur as she frantically sprinted through the Normandy. She arrived to find Garrus already there, his expression shrouded with worry.

"Is it the Reapers?" she inquired desperately.

Garrus nodded solemnly. "It's bad."

"Have you heard from your family?" When he bowed his head, indicating that he'd received no word, she placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Garrus."

"So what's the plan?" Joker asked her, even though he already knew how she'd respond.

"The plan's not changing. It just got a bit harder." Standing beside joker now, she peered out the Normandy's front window. Even from here, it was easy to see much of the devastation that was currently plaguing the planet.

Pressing her finger on the ship's intercom button, she was already prepared with what she would say to her team. "Everyone. We have a crisis on our hands. Palaven… is under attack. And we're going down there to help kick some Reaper ass. I want everyone to suit up and meet in the shuttle bay immediately." She took her finger off the intercom before continuing. "Joker, contact what forces we have available. We'll need their help to take back Palaven."

"Will do, Commander," he replied.

Just before she could leave the cockpit, Garrus caught her attention. His blue eyes were filled with sorrow, but there was a twinkle of hope hidden deep within them. "Thank you, Shepard."

She gave him a light, reassuring pat. "Let's go suit up."

* * *

><p>Barely an hour later Cortez was shuttling most of Shepard's team, excluding Miranda – a result of Jacob's concerned nagging for a pregnant woman – into Palaven's main military base. The entire time, Garrus had been fidgeting nervously, obviously worried about his family who still resided on his homeworld. There were unfortunately no reassurances Shepard could give to ease his mind, so she simply rested a hand on his shoulder and remained silent.<p>

They managed to land without much opposition, the Reapers seemingly preoccupied with the less defended areas beyond the base. As the team readied their gear, Shepard's gaze caught the lingering stare of Saren's bright eyes.

"You sure you're going to be okay here?" she asked, her lack of tone masking the concern she actually felt.

"It's been many years since I've been to Palaven. It's unlikely I'll be recognized," he said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm dead, remember?"

"Yeah well, so was I. But that didn't stop people from trying to blow my ass to hell."

"That's because you left too many of your enemies _alive_."

"Hey, if I wasn't so damned benevolent, your ass wouldn't be here to give me grief about keeping my enemies alive," she declared with a grin.

Her sarcasm was more than welcome compared to the silent reclusiveness she'd demonstrated a few hours ago. "I'm not worried. However, it may not be wise to take on my brother's name. So… if anyone asks, just make up something that isn't _Desolas_."

"I could think of a few…" she replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Lugging her bag of supplies onto her shoulders, she banged her fist on the shuttle door to notify Cortez they were ready. "Let's move out!" she shouted.

When they'd filed out of the shuttle they were promptly greeted by a single turian soldier. "Commander Shepard of the Alliance Marines?" The voice was surprisingly feminine and it took Shepard off guard for a moment.

"That's me," she replied with a respectful salute.

"Sergeant Iro," the turian introduced herself, returning the salute in Alliance military fashion. Shepard had met very few turian women in her lifetime. The differences between male and female seemed very subtle to her, so it was always a surprise when they spoke. The female fringe was much shorter than a male's and the body shape slightly more petite. Also, they had a less narrow waist than males, which was quite the opposite of humans. "Commander, General Victus would like to speak with you. If you would please follow me."

Before she could follow after the Sergeant, Garrus grabbed her arm. "I'll go with you. I know the general. He was friends with my father."

"You're thinking he might know about your family?"

He shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"I won't argue with that," she replied with a hopeful smile.

* * *

><p>After speaking with General Victus, they found that the news was not so great. There had been no word of the Vakarian family since the attack this morning, which was of course a devastating blow to Garrus. And that wasn't even the worst of it. The turians had lost much in the last few hours. What little civilians they were able to rescue were slowly being shuttled off-world, but not without mishap. There were still many more trapped in the devastation. Many soldiers and a good amount of equipment had been lost during rescue attempts. They were running only on the food and water stored within the base as no other outside stores were accessible. Ammunition was sustaining for the time being, but that too was limited. All-in-all, their current defensive would last barely a week, and that was being optimistic. They needed help, and they needed it hours ago.<p>

When Shepard and Garrus returned to the rest of the team, many eyes were staring at them questionably. Williams was the first to speak up. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan is to hunker down here until help arrives," she replied matter-of-factly. Raking a hand over her forehead she could already feel the effects of Palaven's radiation on her skin. At this rate, she wouldn't last more than an hour in this environment without her helmet.

"Who knows how long that will be," Jacob muttered irritably. "What's the deal, Shepard?"

"They need all the help they can get right now," Shepard told him, slipping her helmet on.

"Yeah well so does Earth!" Ashley chimed in.

"This isn't just about Earth anymore. The whole galaxy is at stake and I'm not going to abandon our allies when they need our help."

"The commander is right," Javik put in. "My people may have had a better chance if we'd allied with the other races in my cycle. Instead, the machines' forces only grew stronger, while ours grew weaker."

"Fine," Ashley grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. Shepard understood that Ashley's concern was more focused on her family still on Earth, but she couldn't turn her back on these people. Besides, if they could liberate Palaven, they could likely add another ally to their forces.

Shepard paused a moment to address any other possible objections. When there was no other opposition she continued her orders. "Report to Captain Ontaus for post assignments. We'll provide help wherever it is needed most. I have confidence that each of you can handle whatever is thrown at you."

"Let's kill some Reapers!" James exclaimed, grinning broadly as he prepped his gun. Everyone else silently followed the commander to receive their next orders. They all knew this was going to be a grueling fight and it wouldn't be long before the Lieutenant's enthusiasm was squashed.


	14. Holding the Line

It was day three, and they continued to hold the military base against the waves of attackers. The krogan had managed to send a small army, led by Grunt, to assist in liberating Palaven. According to Joker the salarians had also responded to their call, however, they seemed to be taking their time.

Aiming through her scope at a stray husk beyond the wall, Shepard pulled the trigger. The husk's head exploded into several chunks and ooze, littering the battlefield with the additional gore.

"Siha, we have about twenty minutes before the next assault. Might I suggest that you rest for a bit?" Thane urged. His dark eyes held a deepening concern for her every moment she refused rest. She'd been running on stims for the entire three days, her fear for her team's safety disallowing her any sleep.

She took aim again, this time at a marauder that chanced a peek from its rocky cover. Two shots later, it slumped lifelessly to the ground. Satisfied enough for now, she turned, resting her back against the barricade and removing her helmet. She appreciatively took the canteen Thane had been holding out to her and allowed herself a generous swig of the luke-warm water. Her mouth tasted like dirt and shit, and the means to cleanse it were more than welcoming. "Thanks," she said, handing it back tiredly.

He smiled at her in response, his eyes examining her disheveled appearance. Blood and dirt streaked across her cheeks which were flushed bright pink from the extreme heat and solar rays. Long red hair, soaked with sweat, matted against her face and fell down her shoulders in little ringlets. Tired silvery eyes still glistened in the midday sun like jewels. _So much the warrior angel_, he thought serenely. His attention was diverted, however by a shadow that suddenly loomed overhead. He watched as Saren plopped down on Shepard's other side, closer than he would have liked.

The turian grinned at her and held out a small box, ignoring the drell's glare. "Want to try a turian chocolate?"

Shepard raised a fiery eyebrow at him. "Where'd you get those? The general's tent?"

Saren looked taken aback by her teasing accusation. "No! Sergeant Iro gave them to me. I don't typically eat chocolate, but it would have been rude to decline."

"Oh really?" she scoffed. "Don't you think _Sergeant Iro_ would think it rude you're giving away _her_ chocolates?"

"Well if you don't want one…"

"I didn't say that," she interjected, eyeing up the box filled with glossy brown squares. After quiet contemplation, she picked one up and sniffed it curiously. It certainly resembled human chocolate.

"Siha. Are you sure consuming dextro foods is a good idea?" Thane asked with concern, ignoring the dirty look he was getting from the turian.

"That whole thing about levo-dextro allergic reactions is a bunch of hooey," she assured him, stealing a glance at Mordin who sat only a few yards away. He pretended not to notice. She shrugged. "Just means it's more likely to come out looking the same as it did going in." How's that for painting a mental picture.

Grinning to herself she slipped the chocolate into her mouth. It definitely tasted like chocolate, though much sweeter than she was use to. She savored the flavor - a welcoming change from the dirt and sweat that caked her face - as it melted on her tongue with a velvety smoothness. Though she'd always been a fan of sweet things, chocolate was rarely her favorite. It may have been just due to the bland pastes and warm water she'd been consuming for three days, but the flavor erupting in her mouth right now was heavenly; so much so that she hadn't noticed the intense stares she was receiving from the two males on either side of her.

"That's the first time I've seen _food_ cause her to make a face like that like that," Saren purred suggestively, shooting a challenging glance at the drell.

Shepard ignored his comment, taking that moment to enjoy the sweet silkiness that coated her tongue.

Thane stared unblinking at the turian, his expression unreadable. "I have had the pleasure of seeing some of her better ones," he said, the corners of his mouth turning upward in a slight knowing smile.

Saren glared back at him, his mouth opening and closing with speechlessness. When he finally found his voice, he sputtered, "W-what's _that _suppose to mean?"

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not sitting right here!" she spat, finally growing flustered by the conversation taking place. Her face was beginning to turn bright red, and it was obviously not simply due to the heat.

"Here they come again!" someone shouted from the barricade.

Snapping her awareness to the offensive attack, she grabbed for her sniper and leaned over the barricade to peer out through the scope. Several husks came scampering over the battlefield and she caught sight of at least two marauders taking cover behind rocky structures. She sniped one, while Thane readily took care of the other. The husks were easily taken down by the spray of ammo that erupted from the wall. Surprisingly no others came. It would seem their pattern had changed.

"That's odd…" Shepard muttered peering through her scope, scanning the battlefield to-and-fro. Several minutes passed before she was able to make out anything. Many figures far in the distance were approaching the base at varying speeds, with the husks, as usual, leading the way.

"More incoming!" Another shout from the wall.

"Wait…" Shepard murmured to herself uncertainly as she peered through the scope. There weren't just husks down there. Marauders? No, not marauders… _Turians_! Four adults and one child, running from the mass of enemies trailing behind. The husks, quickest of the Reaper pawns, were catching up. Shepard's heart pounded in her chest frantically. Jumping to her feet, she shouted the order. "Hold your fire!"

Without a second thought she did the one thing she could think of. Tossing down her sniper, she took her assault rifle in hand and hopped the wall, the objections from the drell and turian falling on deaf ears as she hit the ground below. Her legs carried her hurriedly over the dirt, leaping over bodies and rock that littered the field. Her eyes never left the frightened figures that continued to run toward her. She was almost to them, but then, so were the husks. She dashed passed the refugees, slamming into a husk with bone crunching force as it made to grab for one of them. She rammed the other body so hard that both she and the husk hit the ground with a fray of tangled limbs.

"Go, go!" she heard a gruff male voice rise up close by.

She was surprised to feel a force drag her from the struggling husk, followed by a shot from a heavy pistol. A quick assessment told her that one of the refugees stayed behind to help her clumsy ass and had put one right in the husk's head. But more were incoming. When she tried to rise, extreme pain shot through her leg causing her to collapse to her knees.

"Dad! Shepard!" came another shout. Garrus. Charging forward he unloaded a clip into four approaching husks.

"Garrus." Shepard could hear the relief and pride that filled the turian's voice when he said his son's name.

"Dad, get to the base!" Garrus ordered, glancing at his father before unloading another thermal clip. A few seconds of silence told her that his father was about to object. "Now!"

Doing as his son asked, he took off toward the barricade as fast as his legs could take him. Garrus blocked the path of the oncoming husks, shielding Shepard and taking down any enemies that attempted to surpass him.

"Can you stand?" a soothing male voice whispered into her ear, nearly blocking out the roar of gun shots and husk groans. A pair of strong, well-armored arms enveloped her, urging her upwards.

"Yeah, help me up," she hissed through her teeth as she attempted to stand again. The man guided her to her feet and slung her arm around his armored cowl. A turian. She glanced up to see the familiar face of Saren. And before she could object, the strong turian lifted her, cradling her in his arms.

"Vakarian, let's go!" he snapped.

"Coming!" Garrus replied, taking a few final shots.

"Saren, put me down! I can walk," she demanded.

"You'll be slow as hell with that limp. So rather than letting your pride kill us, I'm going to say… shut up and let me carry you." He had to resist the urge to grin when she did just that.

Garrus in toe, they dashed for the base – it was a good thing turians hauled ass faster than husks. When they finally reached the barricade, the order came to open fire on the approaching wave. About ten minutes later, the last enemy fell. The coast was clear… for now.

* * *

><p>The pain in Shepard's leg was a result of a fracture – nothing that wouldn't heal up in a few hours thanks to her fast healing ability. Slipping her leg armor back on she glanced up to see a young female turian staring at her, a big toothy grin on her face.<p>

"So you're Commander Shepard, huh?" she asked. Before Shepard could respond she continued, "I'm, Sol Vakarian… Garrus's sister. Garrus talks _a lot_ about you!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Okay, that's enough bothering the Commander, Sol," Garrus growled, taking his sister by the arm and dragging her away to where their father stood. Shepard couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She watched contently as Garrus and his family exchanged events and recent news. It was a shame Garrus's mother didn't make it to see the reunion.

After a few moments she went about finishing up the clasps of her leg armor and picked up her assault rifle. The day wasn't over yet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Saren growled from behind her.

"I can't sit around," she told him, preparing to hoist herself to her feet.

He snarled and pushed her back down on her rear. "You're going to rest a while. We have enough people to handle the wall."

"Like hell," she bit out, batting his hand away as she made a second attempt to rise.

Deciding that he'd have to do this the hard way, he scooped her up in his arms. "Will you stop that!" she hissed. "You want everyone to see you carrying around a human?"

"Yes," he replied flatly. He proceeded to carry her to the females' tents, pretending not to notice some of the questioning looks from others of his kind. He kneeled next to a bedroll and plopped her onto it, being careful to lower her injured leg gently. Glancing up at her face he could see it was a good idea to get her out of the sun, her flushed skin already beginning to peel. Rubbing the pads of his fingers over her reddened cheekbones, he couldn't help but think of how attractive she was, even through all the blood and dirt that smeared her features. She gazed back at him, sharp grey eyes gleaming in the shade of the tent. Guiding her down onto her back, he hovered over her, his face only inches from hers. Her breath grew slightly heavier, fanning against his face like a warm breeze. Just that small sensation caused his plates to shift instantaneously. At that moment he knew he'd overstayed his welcome, even though her eyes were essentially begging him to stay. Gently touching his forehead to hers, he whispered with just enough volume for her ears only, "Get some rest." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>A commotion outside the tent woke her from a deep, dreamless sleep. She didn't know how long she was out, but judging from the lack of light that seeped into the tent, she'd guess that the sun had already set. Even despite the lack of sun, it was still hot as fuck. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she focused in on the voices outside.<p>

"Zonius!" a female voice shouted, filled with worry.

"Mam, we'll find him," another voice reassured. "Please go back to your tent."

"I need to find him! He's my son!" she sobbed frantically. "He's all I have left…" The woman's tone was distraught; heartbroken.

Suddenly something stirred within her heavy blanket, causing the voices outside to immediately fade from her awareness. Shooting upright, she peered down at the blanket to find that what had lain across her lap wasn't a blanket at all, but a small, sleeping turian child. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she was able to identify him as one of the refugees accompanying Garrus's father to the base. The slight body rose and fell peacefully as the child slept. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she shook the turian gently, causing him to stir. As he turned to look at her, bright green eyes, vivid enough to stand out in the dimness of the tent, met hers, wide and full of mischief. When she smiled at the child, she received a grin in return.

"Are you Zonius?" she asked, remembering the name the woman had called into the night.

The boy nodded, sitting up on her lap sleepily.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, uncertain of why he would be hiding away in a tent, alone with a human.

Shrugging wordlessly, the boy's eyes downcast in a moment of shyness. After a moment of silent contemplation he gazed back up. "Can I come with you?"

"With me?" She reeled back inwardly, shocked by his sudden request. "Why would you want to go with me?"

"You saved us," he said softly. As he slowly seemed to gain confidence, his shy expression faded to a smile, his sharp little teeth flashing in the dimness of the tent. "I want to learn to be brave just like you! I want to protect people."

She smiled, remembering the way Garrus's eyes once glistened with the same sense of innocent determination when she'd first met him. "I can't teach you to be what you already are."

"But I can't fight. I can't protect people like you can." His mandibles drew inward sadly.

"It's my job to fight, just like it's yours to be a kid." She peered at him searchingly before continuing. "Besides, you need to protect your mother. She's all alone right now, looking for you."

He peered down at his hands, pondering her words. "She's sad?" he asked, a solemn look in his eyes.

Shepard nodded in silent reply.

"Dad was killed by the bad machines," he explained softly.

"That's why she will need you to protect her." She paused as an idea came to her. Reaching around her neck, she removed the amulet that hung there. "Here," she said. "Take this."

"What is it?" he asked inquisitively, as she slipped the chain over his head.

"It's an old Prothean relic. It's already provided me with a bit of luck. Maybe it'll do the same for you someday," she said with a smile, recalling how fortunate she was to have the last living Prothean fighting by her side.

His eyes widened as he examined its dark, opalescent surface. "Wow thanks!"

Shepard beamed. "Now how about we go find your mother? I'm sure she's looking for you." After receiving an approving nod, she carefully rose to her feet, attempting to hold back a wince due to the still-sore leg that throbbed from her movement. Guiding him from the tent, it didn't take long for them to catch his mother's attention.

"Zonius!" the female turian cried out as she rushed to her son. She appeared shocked when she finally noticed who was with him.

"Commander Shepard! I hope my son wasn't bothering you," she apologized.

Shepard smiled. "Not at all. He's a brave kid."

"Thank you, Commander!" the woman exclaimed with a proud smile before herding him away.

_"Commander, we have communication coming through from Major Kirrahe," _Joker's voice entered through her communicator. _"Want me to link him to you?"_

Her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation. If Kirrahe was able to contact her through her communicator, that meant he wasn't far off. "Patch him through," she responded, reining in her excitement.

_"Commander Shepard?"_ Kirrahe's voice came through nice and clear.

"I read you, Major," she responded.

"Sorry for the delay, Commander. On the way from Sur'Kesh we picked up an incapacitated asari survivor ship."

"Survivors? From Thessia?"

_"Affirmative. They were being led by an asari Justicar named Samara. I believe you know her."_

"I do. Where are they now?"

_"They're taking refuge on Sur'Kesh until they can gain transport to the Citadel,"_ themajor explained.

"Good. Are you nearby? We're in rough shape here."

_"The salarian fleet is approaching Palaven as we speak, Commander. See you soon."_

"I look forward to it, Major," she said before shutting off the comm link.

Making her way up to the main barricade, she stood tall, raising her chin so her voice could be heard. "Listen up, soldiers! The salarian fleet will be arriving at any minute."

An uproar of cheers erupted from the wall. Raising her voice a bit louder to be heard over the commotion she continued, "Everyone ready to show these Reapers what happens when they mess with us organics?"

Another throng of cheers erupted, this time from all sides, surrounding Shepard in a sea of voices and enthusiastic fist-pumps. From the dusty, grime-covered crowd, a pair of illuminated blue eyes stood out, gazing at her intently. She met him with a bright smile before taking up her rifle to join him at the wall.


	15. Rekindled Desires

**Here's another one. I seem to always struggle with a good ratio between R&R and action sequences. I imagine most readers who are reading for more of the romance aspect prefer the R&R?**

**Also, I know some readers don't really care much for Thane while others adore him - and I apologize if this chapter is too much Thane for those who don't. No worries for Saren-lovers/fans as he'll get more of the spotlight soon.**

* * *

><p>Even before Thane entered Life Support he could sense the presence of someone waiting for him within. While expecting to find the familiar red-haired woman sitting in her usual spot, he instead found the turian, Saren seated in the chair which Shepard normally occupied, clawed fingers interlaced patiently. His bright blue gaze concentrated on the drell as he entered.<p>

"Saren," Thane greeted with an incline of his head. "You have come to talk?" It was more an observation than a question.

"I have." His words were calm but his expression was set in an unflinching grimace.

Thane took his seat across from the turian, placing one hand over the other atop the table. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Shepard," Saren responded, flatly.

"Ah." Just as he thought. While he still didn't know Saren on a personal level, he had struck him as the type to keep to himself rather than seek casual conversation with someone he'd just met. It would have had to require a pressing concern in which they'd both had a hand. "She's an exceptional woman," the drell went on, not certain of what else to say other than stating the obvious.

Saren's eyes narrowed at the male seated before him. "Indeed she is. Which is why I've come to ask about your relationship with her." The look in his avian eyes was territorial.

Thane blinked at him, uncertain of how to proceed with the answer. In his short time of knowing Shepard, he had come to love and respect her a great deal. It was different from what he'd once had with his wife, Irikah. His feelings for Shepard had been unconditional and unchanging even though he wasn't sure she could ever truly return them. For a time he thought it was possible, but just when the two of them had grown close, she'd pushed him away.

"I love her," Thane responded, his answer plainly honest.

Saren growled deep in his chest, so quietly it could barely be heard. "What about Shepard? Does she feel the same?" He spat out the question like it was poison in his mouth.

"She—" He wanted to lie; to tell the turian that she loved him back. But he'd always had a hard time committing crimes against his own moral beliefs. "I don't know." Again he settled for the simple truth.

"You were lovers?" Saren asked somewhat hesitantly. Despite being able to guess the answer, it was if he needed confirmation. He needed to know what he was up against.

"We were… For a short time." Thane had to force back the lapse into solipsism that threatened to consume his thoughts. Slipping into memory of their intimate time together would be… _uncomfortable_, given the present situation.

"She ended it?" the turian asked, almost hopeful.

"Yes," Thane responded, bowing his head slightly.

While it should have helped him to know that she was the one who broke off the relationship with Krios, he still felt uneasy. They hadn't been intimate since the drell arrived, not that recent events would have allowed much time for that anyway. He couldn't tell if she was avoiding him, or what…

"Was there something else?" Thane asked, studying the contemplating turian.

"Actually, yes," Saren said, eyeing up the drell. "When Shepard returned from the Citadel with you, she was acting a bit… off. She mentioned there was an attack but wouldn't say any more." He hoped the assassin would be able to provide any type of insight, something he could use to better understand how to proceed with the commander.

Thane straightened as the memories came flashing back involuntarily.

_"Her head hits the floor… cries out in pain. I'm angry, frightened. But it's too early to strike." _Thane pauses as he relives the memory. After a few seconds he continues._ "He struggles with her armor. This time I strike. His neck snaps under my hands. He falls… lifeless."_

When his vision focuses once again on the turian, his expression is grim. "Had I not acted when I did... Well," Thane hesitated. "Let's just say it's good I was there."

Saren stared back, rage twisting his features. "The Cerberus assassin?" While this was the first time experiencing a drell's solipsism, he wasn't at all phased by curiosity, his concern for Shepard taking precedence.

"Yes. He seemed to have a rather personal hatred of the commander. But that is no longer relevant." Thane paused briefly. "He is dead."

Saren sweltered at the thought of Shepard being potentially harmed in such a way, especially by another of her kind. Though, if what the drell said was true, that was likely the reason for her earlier reaction to his persistence.

"You do know I care for her," Saren stated, eyes burning in challenge.

"Yes. Else you wouldn't be asking me these questions." Thane paused to study the turian thoughtfully. "And what about Shepard? Does she feel the same?"

"I don't know," Saren admitted.

"I see," Thane responded with interest.

Saren's eyes narrowed as he studied the drell. "Don't sound so eager," he warned.

Thane smiled. "My primary concern is for her happiness. It has yet to be seen that you can provide that," he explained.

"You think you can?" the turian snarled.

"Perhaps," the assassin said with a shrug. "But that, also, has yet to be seen."

Saren rose up from his chair, but not before giving the drell a long, hard glare. "I think we are done here."

"I will see to my meditations," Thane responded stoically.

"You do that," Saren muttered before slipping from the room.

Now that he was finally alone, Thane was making a valiant effort to clear his mind. However, his thoughts viciously attacked every attempt he made to fall into a silent meditation. Thoughts of his siha flashed into his mind, ones that made him burn with feelings he had so often repressed. Seeing her again had caused those desires to resurface relentlessly. They were no longer so easily ignored as they had once been.

"EDI, where can I find the commander?" Thane asked while trying to keep his voice controlled.

"She's currently in the hangar bay," the AI responded.

"Thanks." He didn't know what reason he'd come up with, but he had to see her. He didn't expect her to change her mind about being with him; she'd made her decision long ago. But he needed her company, even if it was only as a friend. He'd always been so accustomed to being alone. It was easy, less complicated. But since meeting Shepard, that had drastically changed. She taught him to enjoy the company of others, specifically _hers_. With the battle to take back Palaven, there hadn't been much time to spend in one another's company, and now it was time to remedy that.

* * *

><p>Shepard circled the Lieutenant's right quickly, her left fist arcing out towards his face. The moment he blocked it, her right one struck his gut. However, the impact had no affect – on James that is. The man's stomach was as hard as rock and left Shepard's knuckles throbbing as a result. A large fist flew past her face, grazing her skin just enough to make her think twice about underestimating his speed.<p>

"What's the matter, Lola? Didn't expect that one did ya?" James teased, a grin flashing on his face.

"I dodged it didn't I?" she huffed, taking another swing.

He scoffed. "Barely."

"Haha, okay, so I didn't expect it…" She blocked another attack. "You're just that slow," she finished, her voice slightly tensed as the knee of her good leg met solidly with his bulky side. He grunted, the force of her blow a bit more powerful than expected. He swung at her in response, which she deflected. But the defensive move left her vulnerable. Taking advantage of the new opening, he punched again, this time the strike colliding with her stomach. She reeled over, a grin spreading over her face as she peered up at him.

"Got me that time," she uttered in a strained voice as she attempted to regain her composure.

Before James could respond with one of his typical witty or flirtatious comments, their attentions were drawn away by an audible cough from the sidelines.

"Thane!" Shepard exclaimed with a warm smile, still rubbing the pain away from her stomach. "Have you come to kick my ass too?"

"I would never dream of passing up the opportunity," he rumbled, all the while, giving her _that_ look; his chin tilted downward and dark eyes intense and assertive. While she'd always admired his stoicism, it was because of _that_ look that she'd found herself in his arms more than once in the past. However, she hadn't seen it since the day they'd agreed to not pursue a relationship together. Her feelings for him had been strong, but it was… complicated. It wasn't really due to his illness, but rather her own imminent death. Every day she faced it, and the idea of causing Thane the pain of, yet _another _loss, drove her mad. She had no room in her life for happy endings; she learned that on Akuze, and doubly so when the Collectors fried her ass. And now here he was, that damn assassin, giving her the look that had far too often caused her to melt. Not only that, but now he was removing his jacket… Her cheeks reddened with the realization.

"Damn why didn't I think of that?" James chuckled, noticing the commander's reaction.

"Cause you need your shirt on to keep yourself from bursting through the hull," she commented, elbowing him in the gut.

"Good point," he replied, with a wink. "Catch ya later, Lola. Krios." He gave the pair a short wave as he headed back to his workbench.

Tossing his jacket to the side, Thane smiled as her eyes lingered on him. Though removing his jacket was never entirely necessary for sparring, he knew it always had a way of distracting her, and frankly, he loved the attention. As his eyes roamed over her, he found that she had more than enough of her own distractions for him, from her tight grey tank top that hugged her curves so deliciously, to her loose blue combats that hung around her hips. Her red hair was tied up high and hung down her back like a lava stream. For a moment, he wondered if maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Your leg is feeling better?" he asked, trying to divert his own attention from her womanly curves.

"It feels great," she replied, raising her arms before her in a defensive stance. "Never underestimate the power of heavy bone weave."

"Good," he answered with a smile. He fell into a stance that was much less defensive and a bit more lax, or so it seemed. No matter his stance, he was always ready to react to any situation. It came with the profession.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked, throwing the first punch to test the waters.

"Not bad," he replied, blocking her attack easily. Moving in for a counter strike, his first fist impacted with her forearm, while the second provided her with a warning blow to the ribs. "It's good to be back on the Normandy," he finished.

"It's good to have you back," Shepard said. She truly meant it. It wasn't every day that you made friends that would follow you into a suicide mission. Fortunately for her, she'd met many.

They circled one another, each in search for an opening that the other wouldn't give. One bold move prompted countless exchanges. They met each other, step for step, strike for strike, circling, charging, dodging like a graceful dance. She wasn't certain how long they'd been exchanging blows, but it was about time they stepped it up. It was time to put her leg to the test. She spun, her leg wheeling around to glance against the back of his knees. His stance was loose enough to keep him on his feet and he shot his arm forward to impact with her side. She jumped back, but not soon enough to avoid the blow. Lunging forward again, she dared a cuff to his face. He caught her wrist in mid-strike and pulled her forward, spinning her around so her back was trapped against his chest.

She hesitated, feeling his heart pound against her shoulder blade. The way he was holding her was by no means unpleasant. Forcing herself to snap back into the moment, she flipped forward, bringing him with her and causing him to fall on his back with a surprised grunt. When he released her, both parties scrambled to their feet rising to meet one another again, head-on. Breaths heavy from exertion, neither had any apparent intention of stopping.

With each moment that their fight intensified she noticed the edge in his gaze becoming more prominent. It made her realize why they'd stopped sparring without an audience to begin with. His movements were becoming more directed and precise as if they had a distinct purpose. She could see he was leaving himself open, seemingly deliberately as if taunting her to make the move. So, against her better judgment, she dove in for a strike. Her fist glanced off of the dense muscles of his stomach. As she suspected, he was prepared. Grabbing her wrist and forearm, he yanked her forward and flipped her. The hangar spun in her vision before her back hit the floor hard, knocking the wind from her lungs. With one swift movement, he straddled her and held down her wrists above her head to pin her. Breathing heavily, neither made any additional attempts to move.

She could feel his warm breath caressing against her face, could smell the intoxicating scent of a salty sea breeze and otherworldly spices. His chest heaved above her, the black stripes rising against the deep green, scaled background with each inhale.

"Looks like you kicked my ass, Krios," she said breathlessly.

He smiled down at her before lowering his soft lips to brush against her jawbone. "And I would gladly do so again," he murmured against her skin, gently releasing her wrists.

Closing her eyes she drew in a breath. She felt like putty beneath him, softening under his warmth and the sensation against her skin. As his body pressed down on her she could feel his obvious arousal growing beneath his leathers. It caused her heart to pound in her chest anxiously. Something was urging her put a stop to this now, but her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. Her breath hitched as she suddenly felt his warm hands on her sides, gliding up to her ribs with skilled precision.

"We shouldn't…" she objected, bringing her hands down to stop his.

He stopped. "You're right," he rasped, removing his hands from her.

Before she could blink he was already on his feet and extending a hand to help her up. Accepting his hand she rose, all the while willing away the blush that burned her cheeks.

"I apologize if I was too bold," he told her.

"Not at all, it's just—" she bit her bottom lip, unsure of what reason she could give.

"The turian, Arterius. You have feelings for him." His tone was not even remotely accusatory, but simply an observation.

The blush that was nearly gone returned with a vengeance. "N-no – I mean…"

Taking both her hands in his, he gripped them gently but determinately. He was so close she could smell him. It was a scent that reminded her of oceans of a distant world. She'd always wondered if that's what Kahje smelled like.

"I will wait for you, siha. Whatever you decide, well…" he smiled reassuringly, "You know where to find me."

* * *

><p>Shepard stared blankly at the fish in her illuminated aquarium as they swam to and fro. A skald fish darted away after wandering too close to the aggressive snapping eel. After chasing away its intruder, the snake-like fish slipped back into its tiny, secluded hiding spot. Due to its mannerisms, she had dubbed the eel, Saren, though she'd never told <em>him<em> that. She smiled to herself, thinking about how not far off the turian was from the hostile little creature.

Raising her fingertips, she lightly touched her jaw line. The sensation of Thane's lips still lingered there. The drell had easily reignited the passion they had once shared. Even though she had broken things off between them, it was clear his feelings for her had remained unchanged all this time. Hers? She wasn't sure. She cared for him yes, but… there was Saren. That bastard turian had sunk his teeth into her and now she couldn't get him out of her damn head. Their last private conversation hadn't ended very well, no thanks to her. The Cerberus assassin's attack left her realizing just how vulnerable she really was. If Thane hadn't been there, she likely wouldn't have survived whatever he had in store for her. Commander Shepard wasn't the invincible vanguard everyone seemed to think she was. She was no stronger than the next marine, and certainly no less mortal. And she had absolutely no grand plans of surviving whatever awaited her at the final battle.

She sighed, turning away from the tank. Her eyes strayed to her helmet, gaze lingering on the burns and gouges that scarred its surface. "Maybe it's just best that I draw the line with both of them," she said aloud to herself. It always came down to that. She needed to stop getting herself into situations in the first place—

"Commander, you have an urgent communication request from a Kahlee Sanders," Joker interrupted, jolting her from her thoughts. _He's good at that_.

"Says she's from Grissom Academy. I'll patch her through to the communications room when you're ready." he finished before waiting for her response.

_Grissom Academy? The school for biotics? Didn't the Alliance lose contact with them recently?_ "I'll be right there, Joker," she replied hurriedly.

Making her way quickly through the ship's mid-level, she dashed for the communications room. When she arrived, the space was dim and quiet as she approached the terminal to initiate the holo. Pressing the button on the terminal, the holo image of a woman materialized on the platform, illuminating the room.

"Ms. Sanders?" Shepard inquired.

"Commander Shepard! Thank you so much for meeting with me," the woman said with relief. "I don't have much time, but Grissom Academy is under attack and we need your help."

"Attack? The Reapers?"

"No… Cerberus," Kahlee corrected. "I don't have time to go into details. I've been hiding out in a security room trying to contact anyone from the outside. I was so happy when I found out it was you. David has told me so much about you."

"David? You mean Admiral Anderson?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." She allowed herself a brief nostalgic smile before forcing herself to remember her predicament. "Please, Shepard. You're the only hope these students have. So many have already died due to these brutes."

_Damn Cerberus, they just don't let up do they? _she thought with a scowl. "Stay where you are Ms. Sanders. Leave the heroics to us."

"Thank you, Commander!" The woman released a huffed breath of relief. "I must go before they track the communication link. Be careful." And with that, the holo dissipated.

_This is going to be one more mark on my rather extensive Cerberus shit list_, Shepard thought bitterly before running off to round up her squad.


	16. Arduous Confessions

**This chapter was totally difficult to write for the longest time, but I hope I got it right and kept Saren enough in character. I was planning on doing a scene between Shep and Thane before the final scene, but decided against it and cut it out. Instead, I think a very short confrontation, later on, regarding the end of this chapter might be suitable enough. I really like the way this chapter turned out and hope everyone enjoys it as well!**

* * *

><p>John Grissom Academy was crawling with Cerberus operatives. The only students Shepard's squad managed to find, had been dead, but even those were few. What were they doing with the rest of the students? The possibilities caused a chill to run up the commander's spine. Many of the enemies they had encountered from Cerberus had been altered to be more powerful and significantly less <em>human<em>. But to think that those people could have possibly been abducted mutated against their will… It was disturbing. It wasn't much different from what the Reapers had done.

Carefully, they approached another entrance that led further into the facility. The shouts and gunfire that had been radiating from the other side became much more clear when the door slid open to reveal the fight that was taking place beyond. She immediately noticed a group of students confronted by a Atlas mech preparing to take fire. Her first instinct was to leap in to their rescue, however she stopped in her tracks when she noticed someone who stood out significantly, standing between the offending mech and the kids.

"Jack?" Shepard questioned herself, unsure if she was seeing correctly. But it was her alright. She'd recognize those tattoos anywhere.

"I will destroy you!" the woman shouted in rage. The woman's hands flared up with a surge of powerful biotics before launching it at the mech, tearing the machine apart and crushing the operator inside. There was no denying it now. That was Jack. Two remaining Cerberus troopers flanked her and the students, but before they could act, Shepard and her squad beat them to it.

A smile graced Jack's features as she watched the commander step over the bodies. "Shepard! About time you got your ass here!" Jack shouted.

This was certainly one of the last places she'd expect to find her old friend. Though, she was clearly still the tattooed, crazy bitch she fondly remembered, there did seem to be something different about her... The way she had stood in harm's way to protect the students was very much like a mother would to defend her children. And the way her gaze had softened when she looked at them… well that was _very _uncharacteristic of the Jack she remembered.

She turned to the students briefly. "You guys head upstairs. I gotta go talk to the queen of the girl scouts."

When she approached the commander, she did so with a purpose, her expression hard and filled with her usual discontent. Shepard didn't even see her fist coming until it glanced off her left cheek. Saren growled and made a move to lash back at the bold biotic, but Jacob blocked his way with an outstretched arm.

"They do this all the time," he muttered lowly.

Jack's head quickly turned towards the man's voice and her eyes narrowed in a menacing glare. "And I see you brought your Cerberus buddy." Jacob chose to remain silent, taking his usual stance of not wanting to further fuel the biotic's rage.

"Nice to see you too, Jack," Shepard spat, rubbing at her sore cheek.

"Fu—Screw you, Shepard." Jack quickly cut herself off, glancing briefly over her shoulder before returning her dark eyes to the commander. "Took you long enough to get here," she snarled.

"We just got communication from Kahlee, not even an hour ago," Shepard said in her defense.

"Whatever, Shep." Jack's deep red lips curled upwards in a spiteful sneer.

"Not sure what you want me to say, Jack."

"You don't have to say anything," she bit out. "I know you always have to play the good little soldier. Who gives a shit about your friends, anyway."

"I had to turn myself in. You know that," Shepard said, her voice softening.

"Right, well, you can forget about me being your first mate when you go pirate," she sneered in reply. A touch of hurt stained her eyes when she turned away from the woman she called _friend_. During their time battling against the Collectors, the pair had grown quite close. The events of Jack's life had crushed any hopes of ever being able to give anyone the level of trust she'd somehow instilled in the commander. She was like the sister she never had – someone she could admire. And, she was the only one who ever gave a damn. But Shepard was too much of a soldier for her own good and her leaving struck a bad cord. Sure, Jack wasn't stupid enough to think that the Shep was going to stick around her for forever, but that wasn't the point… The bitch just didn't know how much she'd begun to rely on her. Jack's brooding thoughts were suddenly captured by the bickering and teasing among the students. Now she had these kids… They gave her a purpose.

_Maybe everything works out for a reason_, Jack thought to herself, a little smile crossing over her softened features.

"Rodriguez!" she shouted to a dark-haired girl. "You drink your juice?"

"Yes mam!" Rodriguez shouted.

"Good, cause Prangley's going to need your barrier when he falls on his ass."

"Hey!" the young man objected as he received a playful shove from one of the girls. "If I fall on _my _ass it's only because I was trying to protect _you_, mam," he teased in return.

"Sure, Prangley. Whatever you say," Jack responded with amusement. "Okay you little turds! Let's get ready to move out."

"Yes mam!" the group shouted in unison.

Turning toward Shepard, Jack gave her a softened look that bordered on affectionate. "You'd better help me get these kids out alive," she warned. "You owe me that much."

"You know me, Jack. Those kids will make it out of here alive," she said with certainty.

* * *

><p>Shepard was good to her word. Nearly a hundred Cerberus troopers and five Atlas mechs later, the shuttle was in their sights and not one of the students had been lost.<p>

"Hull ass to that shuttle!" Shepard ordered, herding the students to the grated metal bridge that led to a clear escape. One student, who had suffered a minor injury to his ankle, was lagging behind. Unmindful of his injury and more for his prolonged life, she hurriedly grabbed him and shoved him on ahead. Barely two blinks later she was grabbing the back of his shirt in an attempt to keep him on the platform while an explosion erupted, rattling her teeth in her skull as well as the structure beneath their feet. The explosion came from behind them, tripped by their movement across the bridge. The screech and whine of breaking and bending metal set her on edge, and with only seconds to react, she tossed the kid forward with just enough force to land him on the more secure sections of the bridge ahead. Through the disorienting ringing in her ears, she could barely feel the sensation of falling as the metal grating under her boots gave out. She grappled wildly for anything to hold onto when her gloved fingers managed to maneuver in between the grated metal. She didn't have to look down to know that there was nothing to catch her if she fell, so she simply looked up to survey her immediate chances of survival. Those chances weren't so good either, but still better than the latter. Two sections of bridge were hanging by a mere bolt which was already beginning to give away. There was approximately three meters of hanging platform before she would be able to reach the secure one above. She likely wouldn't make it that far before the bolt finally worked its way out.

"Hang on, Shepard," Saren's voice echoed over the edge of the platform overhead. Shifting onto his stomach, he crawled forward over the side of the still-intact slab of metal. He stretched his arm down toward her, but she was unsurprisingly too far down to reach.

Deciding to give it a go, she pulled herself up, working her fingers into another section above her head. She reached up a second time. This time, the moment she pulled herself up, the metal jolted twice under her hands as the bolt's threads began popping out of place. The whine of strained metal filled her ears in warning. This thing was nothing but a fucking death trap. Though she wasn't particularly afraid of death, the thought of it happening now, before her work was done, terrified her. There was still so much to do, and with her gone it would likely be up to Saren or Garrus to finish the job in her stead. And as Saren continued to crawl ever further over the edge of the grated platform she could feel that fear extenuate. He was hanging much too far over the rim. Soon it would be impossible to pull himself back up without extending additional weight to the section that was already about to give. At this rate, neither one of them would make it out of here alive. She considered the possibility of releasing her hold and letting herself fall. In the least, he would at least be able to pull his own weight back up. Glancing down, she could see some metal structuring that may break her fall if lucky enough. Making a snap decision and drawing in a deep breath, she was about to let her fingers slip from the grates when she felt his hands encircle her wrists. Grey eyes shot up to meet burning blue orbs.

"Don't you dare," he hissed, fully aware of what she was about to do.

"Let go, Saren. You'll kill us both!" she snarled up at him.

"Then so be it." The look in his eyes was of unflinching determination. Was he really willing to risk his own death to save her?

"The galaxy needs someone to finish what I started," she told him. "If I don't make it out of here, it has to be you."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving here without you!" His mandibles drew in tightly against his face as he considered his next words. "You once said that you couldn't do this alone… Well neither can I. I need you, Shepard. More than you know."

She stared back at him, attempting to hold back the wave of emotion that threatened to sweep across her face. His words hit her more powerfully than they should have. Even if she wasn't sure what the extent of his need for her even was, hearing those words from him sparked something within her that had lain dead for years. The idea of letting go was now the furthest thing from her thoughts. Now, she only had to consider her alternatives, which were seemingly very few.

That's when Jacob's voice suddenly filled her ears as he shouted from above. "Hey Arterius, you got her? We're gonna pull you up!" Shepard's spirits suddenly lifted.

"Do it!" Saren shouted back. Tightening his grip on her wrists, he grinned down at her reassuringly as he felt the initial upward tug on his lower half. "We started this, fighting against each other, now we're going to finish it, _together_," he told her.

* * *

><p>Following the escape from the academy, Jack had chosen to remain with the students. It was good to see she finally found something she was willing to fight for, no strings attached. She, and the students, pledged to be there at the final battle to take back Earth. Their exceptional biotic abilities would be an essential asset in fighting off the Reaper armies. Kahlee Sanders even pledged herself to the final fight, making an oath that she would take up arms by Anderson's side once again. Shepard wasn't certain what had gone on between the Admiral and Kahlee, but it was clear the pretty blonde had feelings for the old man. She hoped that it would work out for them in the end. Most of all, she hoped Anderson was still alive. It had been weeks since she last had contact with him.<p>

She groaned, rising up from the soft, welcoming sheets. Her body hurt like crazy from the previous mission and the shower she'd just had didn't help one bit. She rubbed at her left shoulder, the dull ache growing more intense. She had damn near fallen to her death, and if not for Saren, she likely wouldn't have pulled through. Her hand stilled from its rubbing motion as her mind wandered toward thoughts of the turian. His words had replayed in her mind many times. Did he really _need_ her? And what exactly did he mean by that? Did he need her to lead the fight against the Reapers or… something more? Was it possible that the meaning of his words led to something deeper? No matter how many times she turned it over in her head, she had no definitive answer. She _could_ just talk to him. But what if she was wrong? What if he only saw her as a comrade in arms rather than… She cupped her forehead in the palm of her hand, burdened by her own simplistic uncertainties. She should at least thank him for saving her ass. It _wasn't_ just an excuse to see him… Of course not!

When she finally reached her destination, Shepard stood before the door to the Starboard Observatory, hesitating on opening it. Was coming down here too rash a decision? She wasn't sure what she was even going to say. Taking a deep breath she swiftly opened the door and charged inside before her brain could convince her otherwise.

At the sound of the door, Saren jumped up from his solitary place on the couch, hoisting his pants up with him when he rose. As the datapad went clacking to the floor and the volume controls were jolted by the fall, the sounds of the familiar growls and moans from the cross-species vids filled the room. He stood before her, shirtless, pants unzipped, and frozen in shock. His neck turned a vibrant shade of purple as he flushed in embarrassment. Realizing that the datapad was continuing on with its business without a care, he scrambled for it, quickly scooping it up and stopping the vid before it could continue to humiliate him further.

"What were _you_ doing?" she laughed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"N-nothing," he responded, shifting nervously and tossing the datapad onto the couch.

Crossing her arms over her chest she considered him, an amused grin spreading over her lips. Her eyes moved over his naked torso with increasing interest. Both smooth and rigid, lightly-colored plates covered his pale leathery skin. She could vividly remember the feel of them under her hands and it brought back _very_ illicit memories. Perhaps now wasn't the time. "Maybe I'll come back later," she said finally.

"Don't leave." Though he meant it as a request, it came out as an order. When she turned back to face him he could feel his neck prickle with discomfort. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he didn't want her here. Mistakes like that may find her seeking the company of another, particularly the drell. He definitely didn't want that.

He glanced down at his pants briefly. "I won't lie. That mission left me a bit… frustrated."

"Not that I'm complaining…" she said, gesturing towards his current state of undress. "But wouldn't sparring help?" She knew how turians got after difficult missions and fighting was usually the most common remedy among the species. Well, that and sex. But she didn't feel comfortable enough to suggest that… Not yet anyway.

His expression darkened as he turned the idea over in his mind. "That's probably not a good idea, Shepard," he admitted, finally. In his current condition he would likely be a threat to her. If she was a turian, she would be able to withstand his claws, but as a human it was much too dangerous. He usually held pride in his sense of control… but definitely not now.

Her eyes narrowed challengingly. "You don't think I can handle one bothered turian?"

"You don't get it, Shepard," he growled, stalking toward her cautiously. She didn't know how much her near-death had stressed him, that much was clear.

"Explain," she said, eyeing him questionably.

"I can handle the frustrations of battle. I have killed, without even flinching with the act. I have lost friends, a brother, and every ounce of respect I had earned throughout my years of service to the Council. I had lost it all. But _none_ of it had ever affected me so much as nearly losing you." He bowed his head, avoiding her gaze, afraid of facing her unspoken judgments. Confessions were difficult for him and he'd never had to face one as complicated and uncertain as this.

"Even if something happened to me, by this point, most of our war assets have already been assembled. I'd say our odds are no different with or without me."

She truly didn't understand. Saren cast his eyes to the window, not to gaze out at the one comfort that had sustained him for these past few years, but to avoid the silvery eyes that had provided him with a new sense of comfort. To yearn for another in such a way was alien to him. Sex was typically simple; an act that never really seemed to demand anything more complex. But with her it had been different, and it left him wanting to explore the other possibilities. He had no idea on how to go about expressing such feelings as these. And even if he did, what if she felt nothing for him in return? She was probably right though. At this point they'd likely had enough war assets to claim victory against the Reapers. Another would be able to carry her torch and it probably wouldn't affect the outcome. However, for Saren, that wasn't what mattered anymore.

"Whether we can, or cannot win this war without you is irrelevant." He forced his gaze back to her. A part of him wanted to continue, but the majority - the majority that was Saren Arterius - forced him to stop before he revealed too much.

"Why?" she asked him, confused as to where this was going.

He ground his metal-pated teeth together in embarrassed agitation. It had been easy to say such words on the verge of death, but now, not so much. But he didn't want to risk her walking away. Not now. "When I told you that I need you, I meant it, Shepard. I don't know why, or how. Nor do I know how much it matters, coming from one who was once your most hated enemy. Only know that I do."

She was speechless by his confession. Though, deep down she knew it was what she _wanted_ to hear, she didn't actually expect to hear it. She finally realized how close his body was to hers. Enough that she could feel his heat surrounding her like a thick pheromone-laced cloud. She raised her hand to rest against the warms plates and ridges of his bare chest. The unexpected intimacy caused him to draw in a staggered breath. Placing his hand over hers, he held her touch against him, complacent in the feeling he had missed, but loathed to admit as such.

"You know I can't promise you that I'll live through this," she said, a hint of regret in her voice as she confessed what they already knew.

"I'm not asking you to promise anything," he assured her. Leaning in close, his mandible fluttered lightly against her cheek. "But I do think we should take advantage of what time we do have." His voice was much deeper, raspier now and it sent chills down her back.

"I'm pretty sure I can do that," she murmured playfully, sliding her hand up to caress the underside of his fringe.

The actions from her precise fingers drew a purr from him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her to bring her body flush against his. The sudden close contact with her soft human curves sparked his feral desires. And as her lips honed in on the leathery skin of his neck, he took the opportunity to explore the sensitive areas beneath her clothing. It took a considerable amount of self-control to not slice his way through the fabric and take her feverously, as he was still feeling the effects from his previous frustrations, but the need to savor her ruled over those primal urges. But once the barriers of clothing had finally been fully removed, he found himself ever-so-painfully unable to hold back any longer. And when they lay entangled atop the couch, his thrusts urged on by her cries of pleasure, he finally felt whole. It was as if he'd found his purpose. It was no longer just about self-preservation. The woman who mewled and writhed beneath him; she would be the reason he would continue to fight.


	17. Hades' Pursuit

**I was so excited by all the reviews last chapter! Thank you so much for letting me know your thoughts :)**

**Sorry for the long delay in releasing this one. I wanted to make sure I did some research before writing. Hopefully I didn't muck up any technicalities! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She poured the packet of coffee into the searing cup of water, watching as it dissolved quickly into a familiar dark liquid. The nutty scent of it filled her senses when it finally caught in the rising steam. As she brought the cup to her lips, she could already tell that it was still too hot to drink, but at the moment she didn't really care. Taking a sip, she held back a wince as the strong fluid stung her lips and tongue. Sensing a presence behind her, she was about to take her cup and move out of the way when two sets of claws lightly trailed up her arms, careful to avoid catching on the fabric of her shirt. Rough plates and warm breath caressed the right side of her face and it set her core alight.<p>

"I was wondering where you disappeared to," Saren rasped in her ear.

Setting her cup back down on the counter, she leaned back against him, taking comfort in the feeling of their physical contact. "What are you going to do now that you found me?" she teased.

"I'll be more than happy to show you." Darting out his tongue, he lightly caressed it over her cheek, leaving a warm, wet trail. His hand snaked around to cup one of her breasts; grinning when he heard her sigh of anticipation and felt her body tremble slightly. The way she succumbed to him was immensely pleasing.

Pressing her rear against him, she could easily feel his arousal poking at the fabric of her pants. It excited her knowing that she could get a reaction from him with such simple intimate acts. It made her want more, and if she wasn't in her right mind she would have him take her right here and now. Though, being somewhat out of her right mind, she decided to let him continue…

_"Commander! We've got a problem!"_ The sound of Joker's voice echoed in the mess and was filled with alarm.

"Joker, what's wrong?" she questioned, anxiety quickly chasing away the feelings of arousal and comfort.

_"There's a Cerberus frigate on our tail. I can't shake 'em and they won't respond to communication."_ He paused briefly. _"Shit. Looks like they're initiating an attack!"_

The floor rumbled beneath their feet and the muffled sound of an explosion reverberated throughout the ship. The kinetic barriers were doing their job, but they wouldn't hold up forever. "EDI, get the Thanix Cannon online!"

"Right away, Commander," the AI responded.

Shepard glanced up at Saren, distress written all over her face. "Let's go," she urged.

They made it to the bridge to find Joker was not alone. Miranda and Jacob hovered over him, watching closely over the sensors. "They're still on us?" Shepard asked, moving in behind Joker.

Miranda stared hard at the consol, her features set in stone. "Yes. And I doubt we'll be able to outrun it either."

She could tell from Miranda's choice of words that there was more to this. The ship pursuing them had the advantage, and she was going to find out why. "Tell me everything you know," she demanded.

"That frigate was built specifically to combat ships like the Normandy. It has some of the most advanced stealth detection systems and jamming technology. We also suspect it is loaded with a sophisticated AI, like EDI."

"The Illusive Man had it built after you left Cerberus," Jacob put in. "I suspect your success in taking over the Normandy and crew made him piss his pants. And rightfully so," he added with a grin.

"How did you find out about the ship?" Shepard asked curiously, trying hard not to sound accusatory.

"Truthfully, we weren't supposed to know about it. But… we had our ways," Miranda said with a small smile. Another rumble shook the floor beneath their feet. "It's good you upgraded the kinetic barriers. It may buy us some time."

"Do you have a plan?" Shepard asked.

"Break through its barriers before it gets through ours," the brunette suggested in a simple tone.

"That's it?" Saren snarled from the doorway as his blue eyes flashed with sparked irritation.

Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "That's why I was glad for the extra time."

"Great…" Shepard grumbled. "EDI? You get the main gun online?"

"I have."

"Joker, can you get us turned around enough to fire?" Shepard asked, turning her attention to the pilot.

"Sure can." Joker clenched his jaw in intense concentration as he poked at the control panel. As more power was temporarily directed to the Normandy's thrusters, Joker was able to maneuver the ship until the enemy frigate's broadside finally rolled into view.

"Fire the main guns, EDI!" Shepard ordered. When the reassuring stream of blue light didn't come, she began to feel her anxiety heighten. "EDI?"

"Commander, we have a problem. It seems the enemy AI has somehow hacked into the main controls for the cannon. I am unable to bypass them at this time." EDI's voice emulated a sort of panic, almost too genuine that, for a moment, Shepard forgot she wasn't an organic.

"Shit!" Shepard hissed through her teeth. With their most powerful gun down, they'd have no choice but to resort to smaller attacks. Though, it seemed that EDI had already read her mind and began firing the Javelins. It wasn't much, but it would eat away at the enemy barrier. Better than nothing, at least. "But it's not going to be enough…" she muttered out loud.

"What about the interceptor we brought in?" Jacob suggested, turning to Miranda.

"No," the brunette snapped, curling her upper lip. "That's not even an option."

"Why not? The guns on that thing are made to take down barriers_ and_ it can interfere with the AI's connection enough to get the main gun back in action."

"The interceptor has no defense against that frigate's ordnance." Her voice was stern, but it was easy to tell it was near the shaking point. "No, Jacob, it's too heavy a risk."

Jacob shook his head, still unconvinced. But he knew better than to argue with her once she had her mind set. Suddenly the bow of the enemy frigate maneuvered to face them again and he could feel another rumble as they were hit with its firepower. Something had to be done, and soon.

"Kinetic barrier down to 50%," EDI informed them.

"Damnit!" Shepard rubbed her forehead in frustration. "If anyone has any other ideas, now is the time."

"Shepard," Saren said calmly. "I think that interceptor is currently our only option."

"If _you_ think so, then be my guest," Miranda snarled.

"_Nobody_ is taking the interceptor! That's an order!" the commander interrupted, her annoyance beginning to show. Her irritated tone shocked everyone into an uncomfortable silence. And that's when Miranda, realized someone was missing.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked, trying to hold back the franticness in her voice.

Shepard's silvery eyes grew wide with dread. If Jacob had gone to do what she had just ordered everyone _not_ to do, he would practically be throwing himself right into the line of fire. If that was his intention, she would have to stop him. However, she'd barely stepped off the bridge before running face-first into a wall of muscle. James

"Commander! Jacob took the Cerberus ship!" the Lieutenant informed her.

"Damnit!" Shepard spat, spinning right back around and storming back into the room, James in toe. She was too late. "What's he think he's doing?"

"He said something about using the interceptor to take down the frigate's barrier until we can get the cannon back up."

"That's idiotic. It's too dangerous."

"It could be our only chance," Saren pointed out.

Shepard slammed her hands down on the navigation platform. "Joker, patch me through to _Mr. Taylor_."

"You got it."

"Jacob, this is the Normandy. Do you copy?"

_"I read you loud and clear, Commander."_

"Good. Then you have your orders to get your ass back here."

_"No can do, Shepard."_

Miranda squeezed in beside the commander. "Why are you doing this, Jacob?"

_"Miranda," _Jacob said, seemingly surprised to hear the concern in her voice. _"Just making sure our child has a chance to see the galaxy. This is my chance to be the good father I'd hoped to be."_

"Bullshit, Jacob! You're not your father. You don't need to prove otherwise."

_"You're right, I'm not. He never had the guts to protect those he loved." _There was a moment of silence before he continued. _"I have the enemy in my sights. I'm going in."_

"Jacob!" Miranda objected. But there was no reply.

* * *

><p>The Cerberus frigate hadn't yet acknowledged his presence as he aligned with its broadside. The interceptor's guns were armed and ready. So far, he was in the clear. The first set of torpedoes launched hit precisely on target, disintegrating as they hit the ship's kinetic barrier. Jacob smiled to himself, as he launched the next set, watching as they too disappeared post-collision. Thought it wasn't innately obvious, they were doing their job. With these torpedoes and those from the Normandy, the Cerberus frigate wouldn't be able to keep up its barrier much longer. From there, it was smooth sailing. Now he just needed to jam the enemy's connection to the Normandy's systems…<p>

* * *

><p>Looking out the bridge window, they could see Jacob's interceptor which had successfully remained unhindered for ten minutes and counting. The frigate hadn't bothered with the smaller ship, maintaining its attacks on the main target.<p>

"Enemy kinetic barrier reading at 10%," EDI informed them. "The Normandy sustains at 35%."

"Fuck me," James mumbled. "I think Jacob just saved our asses."

"Shepard, the enemy's connection to the Thanix cannon has been interrupted enough for me to override its mission operations. Weapon is now ready to begin enemy fire," EDI stated.

"Thanks EDI. Let's get Jacob out of there," the commander said, initiating the comm link with the interceptor.

"Jacob, you read me?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Commander. How's that for shooting?" Jacob said proudly.<p>

_"You did great,"_ Shepard said, a relieved smile showing through her tone. _"Time for you to come home."_

"EDI get that cannon online?"

_"Yep. Just waiting for you to get your ass out of blast radius."_

"Roger that. How's Miranda?

_"She's pissed. But she'll get over it."_

Jacob chuckled, picturing the look of rage on the pretty brunette's face. She'd be angry for a while, but he looked forward to the making up part that would come later. Smiling to himself, he hit the controls to begin acceleration.

"What the…" he muttered. When the ship didn't budge from its drift, he studied the control panel thoroughly. Fuel levels were fine, but the thrusters wouldn't kick on. The illumination on the control panel suddenly began to flicker ominously.

"Shepard, I think I've got a problem here," Jacob said, keeping his voice cool.

* * *

><p>Jacob's voice came through the comm link choppy and overloaded with static. Something was wrong. "Jacob, what's going on?" Shepard demanded.<p>

_"I do-tchh know. Thrusters won't tchh-line. I think it's their AI. Tchhhhhhhh a sitting duck out here."_

"Damnit, Jacob! You're cutting out!" Miranda shouted at the mic.

_"Tchhhhhhhh…" _Static was the only sound being transferred through the link now and it set everyone on edge, especially Miranda. She fidgeted, wringing her hands in furious frustration as she stared out the window at the small ship that drifted out in the open, too close to enemy firing range.

"We should fire the cannon," Saren said, his voice cutting through the silence.

Miranda spun around, her eyes glossed with moisture. "We can't! He's too close! When that ship explodes he'll be caught in the blast."

Saren shot upright from his leaning position against the wall. "And what good will it do him if the Cerberus shoots through our barrier?" he shot back. "What good will it do you, and your spawn?"

Miranda snapped her mouth shut, moving her hands over the slight swell of her stomach. Of course she wanted her unborn child to be safe. But she also wanted it to be raised by two good parents; which was something she, nor Jacob, ever had. She wanted this to finally be their chance and she wanted them to do it together.

"Commander, the enemy frigate is rotating the bow towards Jacob's ship. It appears they're preparing to attack. I recommend firing the Thanix immediately," suggested EDI.

"Do it!" Shepard ordered.

_"Tchhhh Normandy? Tchhhh read me?"_

"Not clear, but you're coming through," Shepard said.

_"Tchhhh-berus spotted me. Looks like th-tchhhh launching an attack."_

"We're firing the cannon, Jacob. Brace yourself for fallout."

_"Sure thing tchhhh-mmander. Just tchhhh Miranda… tchhhhhhh I love her."_

Miranda hunched over the mic, hoping he could still hear her. "I love you Jacob. You'll make it through this." She wasn't certain if the connection was still active, but it felt good to finally say those words, nonetheless.

"EDI, fire the Thanix Cannon," Shepard ordered

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

><p>Jacob held his breath, anxiety intensifying with every second that ticked by. When suddenly, he could see a streak of blue laser light shoot out from the Normandy's guns. The beam hit the Cerberus ship, plowing through the last of its barrier and striking a sizable explosion into its hull. The beam continued to burrow into the exposed vessel, causing a myriad of eruptions throughout its outer plating and inner hull. So far, the fallout radius appeared minimal. Jacob's small ship may just be able to survive this. But, live or die, he was glad for this chance; the chance to be a better man, for <em>her<em> and his unborn child. A smile captured his lips when her image flashed into his mind. He could almost feel the soft dark hair that had flowed through his fingers and the peachy skin that he always found reason to touch. Soft blue eyes, so often hidden behind an icy glare, entrapped him all too often. She loved him. The words that had erupted through the comm warmed and contented him.

The control panel lights flickered back on, jolting him from his thoughts. The destruction within the enemy ship must have caused the AI to lose its signal. He immediately hit the control for the thrusters, eagerly anticipating the result. When they successfully powered up he smiled to himself, suddenly filled with renewed hope. That's when he caught sight of the ominous glow of the frigate's main gun, radiating with the intensity of two stars as they faced him head-on in the enemy's last act of desperation. As Jacob made the move to initiate evasive maneuvers, his hand stopped, hovering over the controls idly. It was too late... The light had already surrounded him.

* * *

><p>As they watched Jacob's ship become enveloped in flames, the atmosphere on the bridge became dauntingly silent, grief hovering like a thick cloud.<p>

"No!" Miranda shouted, smashing her fist against the clear solid surface that overlooked the scene.

The small interceptor never stood a chance as the laser found its mark. The loss of their friend and ship was proof that Cerberus never admitted complete failure. In their final attack, they were able to cripple the Normandy's crew both emotionally and tactically. In that they had succeeded.

Shepard bit her lower lip until she could taste the metallic bitterness of blood fill her mouth. She'd never seen Miranda cry before; never even seen her shed a tear. Now she was reacting in a way that tore Shepard's heart to pieces. Jacob, Miranda's long-time partner and lover, and Shepard's honored friend, was gone. If only she could have made the decision to fire, even a moment earlier. Perhaps that moment would have made all the difference. Swallowing her own distress, she moved toward her grieving friend and took her in her arms, doing her best to calm her. They'd lost a good man today, and a miraculous father.

* * *

><p>Saren sat on the edge of Shepard's bed in quiet contemplation of the day's events. Though she had lost a good friend and comrade, she had seemingly managed it quite well. She never lost face when the attack happened, nor when attempting to soothe the typically callus ex-Cerberus operative. Her reserve was commendable, but he wondered how long she could actually keep it up. Even for him, despite all of his training and desensitization to death, the rage would catch up with him eventually. She was no different.<p>

His head snapped towards the private bathroom when he heard the muffled "_bang" _erupt from within. Several others shortly followed. He wasn't going to intrude until the scent of her blood invaded his senses. He rushed towards the bathroom, fear and rage challenging his self-control. As the door slid open to reveal her naked, wet form, he immediately took notice of the fist-sized dent in the metal wall, adjacent to where she leaned her head. Blood trickled down the metallic surface, washing away with the steady spray of water that ran over her glossy skin.

"Shepard…" he said, stepping towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, paying no heed to the water that soaked through the thin fabric of his casual clothing. "Are you alright?"

She turned towards him only halfway, but not before wiping her palms over her eyes. In the movement, he quickly noticed her bloodied and bruising knuckles. "I'm fine," she muttered.

"There's nothing you could have done. It was his choice to make."

He could see her jaw clench as her face muscles flexed noticeably. "I'm their commander. There's _always_ something I can do."

"Stop blaming yourself. No good will come of it."

"What do _you _know of guilt?" she spat, her frustration flaring up.

Though he knew her words were spoken in anger, they bit down hard. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to him. As her body relaxed, flush against his, he could feel her dampness begin to soak through. She felt soft, warm and it contented him. Breathing in her scent, he took comfort in her presence. And though it was selfish, he silently thanked the spirits that it wasn't her piloting that ship.

"I know plenty of guilt, Shepard," he admitted. "But it has always been fairly simple to look past it. It took me over fifty years to find something I couldn't look past - something worth fighting for… worth dying for."

Shepard sighed, her hot breath permeating the sodden cloth of his shirt. "If _you_ pull a stunt like that, I'll kill you myself," she snarled, her voice made less threatening as it muffled against his chest.

He failed to restrain an amused grin at her attempt to sound intimidating. Pressing her body ever more firmly against him, he murmured against her damp hair, "I won't make promises that you, yourself can't make."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this chapter definitely made me teary. I had been going back and forth whether or not to go through with it, but decided to take the plunge. Unfortunately the results of war can't always be rainbows and unicorns.<strong>


	18. Primal Bonds

**Sorry for the long time between chapter releases. Mid-story chapters are always the hardest part for me. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

><p>Shepard exited the shuttle, bloodied and bruised. Her silvery eyes flashed with agitation as she wiped at the dribble of red that relentlessly trickled from her swelling nose. The moment he saw her it stirred an odd feeling in the back of Saren's mind. Something within him wanted to find whomever responsible and tear them to shreds. Disregarding the strange possessive emotions that rose up within him, Saren reminded himself that, like him, Shepard was a soldier and was in no way a stranger to the pains of battle. The reminder soothed him, but only slightly.<p>

Giving a relatively wide berth between herself and the shuttle exit, Shepard watched as Lieutenant Vega and the shuttle pilot Cortez emerged, hauling something between them. It was humanoid in shape. A body? The Lawson woman followed shortly behind, shooting uncertain glances at it. It had taken Saren a moment to realize that the body was synthetic in structure – a machine.

"Get that thing to the AI Core," Shepard ordered, scowling at the robotic being while rubbing at the dark bruise that was purpling over her left jaw.

"Do you think that's safe?" Miranda objected, her expression filled with uncertainty.

Shepard's eyes fell to the other woman. "I want EDI to examine this thing. See if it can be of any use to us. At least then the mission wouldn't be a _complete_ waste."

When the brunette responded with a pained wince, the commander's expression softened considerably. The mission was to find The Illusive Man and make him pay for Jacob's death, all while taking down Cerberus as a whole. From the sound of it, it seemed it had not gone as planned.

"Miranda..." Shepard started, grabbing at the other woman's attention before she departed. When they'd locked eyes, she continued. "Don't worry. We'll avenge Jacob." She held a determination in her voice that was iron-clad and it brought a slight smile from Lawson's lips.

"Thanks, Commander," she replied genuinely.

After watching them depart with the salvage, Saren turned back to find her attention finally focus on him.

"How went the mission?" he asked casually as she made her approach.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," she muttered, wiping at the blood that tickled her upper lip.

Though unfamiliar with the conjunction of those words, he's already suspected that it had gone poorly. "So, I'm assuming that means 'not so well'…?"

"We cleared the damn place but The Illusive Man was nowhere to be found. Aside from the satisfaction of nuking Cerberus HQ the entire mission was a bust!" She held back a wince as she unstrapped her gauntlets.

"What happened to you?" He managed to keep his voice fairly level despite his peaked concern.

"Got my ass kicked by some AI with legs - and nice ones at that," she told him, trying to make light of it. Running a bare hand through her sweat-damp hair, she grimaced and pulled it out after hitting a knot she couldn't untangle. "Needless to say, that was its body we brought back."

He felt a sense of pride rise up with the reminder of her remarkable resilience and the odds she consistently overcame. It was almost unsettling as he'd never felt pride for anyone other than his brother. "Are you alright?" he asked finally. He tried hard to banish the apprehension from his voice, but realized he had failed miserably.

She raised an eyebrow in response to his question. Even though they had been "together" for over two months, she still had a hard time accepting his growing concern for her wellbeing. She suspected it was likely due to all the time they had spent attempting to _kill _one another. Even with taking that into account, it still seemed a bit… uncharacteristic of trained killer known as Saren.

"Trust me, I've had worse," she assured him.

"Have Dr. Chakwas look over your injuries," he instructed her.

She narrowed her eyes at the order. "I'm fine," she hissed through her teeth. "I don't need to visit Chakwas for every bruise and scrape."

He moved in closer, eyeing the small-statured woman challengingly as he towered over her. "If you don't go on your own, I will carry you there," he warned. "Now how would that look?"

Shepard opened her mouth to utter a biting remark, but instead, simply rolled her eyes in defeat. She was only giving in because she knew Saren wasn't bluffing about carrying her there, and she wasn't sure her ego would survive the trip. "Fine, but when I get back I expect sex, and lots of it," she demanded, poking his chest with her index finger.

"I think that's an order I can follow, Commander," Saren growled, teeth flashing in a returned grin. He liked when she talked dirty, and it didn't help that his racial instincts alone were already getting his blood pumping.

Pressing herself against him, she darted out her tongue towards his mouth – an enticing pretense of things to come. He then watched with quickly growing desire as she left the hangar, hips swaying for his pleasure.

* * *

><p>After paying a visit to Chakwas, as was her word, she found that she'd luckily escaped the last mission with a mere cheekbone fracture and some cracked ribs, none of which had caused any serious damage. After a couple of pain meds and a hot shower, she was anxiously calling Saren to her quarters for some much needed R&amp;R. Despite the good doctor's recommendation to not over-exert herself, she intended to do just that.<p>

Thankfully when Saren arrived he was just as fired-up as she, wasting no time in removing the annoyances that was their clothing. He could barely wait until they were both fully naked before dragging her to the bed, and taking her feverishly. They both came rather quickly, the post-exertion sweat barely having time to form on her alien skin.

Still locked together after their lovemaking she sat atop him, her long bruised legs surrounding his waist like a tantalizing vise. She pushed the red hair, now knotted and strewn about haphazardly, from her face and peered down at him, a grin forming on her soft lips. Exposed under her gaze, he shifted under her uncomfortably.

"What?" he demanded, unsure of why she was staring down at him with that strange look about her features.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I still have a hard time believing I have Saren Arterius in my bed."

Expression softening, his blue eyes flashed with amusement. "You've spent nearly a year chasing me down. Now that you have me you'd better not be having second thoughts."

"So you're saying I'm stuck with you?" she teased, scrunching her face in mock displeasure.

"I'm afraid so," he growled deeply, enjoying the way it made her shiver in response.

"Well in that case, think you can handle another round?" she cooed, shifting enough to draw another pleasured growl from him. Judging from the fact he was still firmly planted inside of her, she already knew his answer. Turians were known for their high levels of stamina, and Saren was most certainly no exception to the rule.

Hormones now in a slightly less raging state, his upward thrusts became less erratic than before and much more sensual. Idle human fingers caressed lightly over his mandibles, before dipping into his mouth, touching and exploring. Fingertips stroked over the metal teeth as she moved her hips on him, matching his rhythm. The sharp, metallic taste of her blood trickled onto his tongue. The taste of it caused his head to whirl in a miasma of arousal and instinctual pleasure. Watching the rise and fall of her body as her pleasure heightened, which was made noticeable by her gasps and moans, was enough to make his control falter.

He grasped the hand that played across the dangerous weapons he called teeth, bringing her lower arm to his mouth. The razor-sharp points pierced easily, drawing forth more of the deep red human blood. To his surprise, she didn't wince nor make any attempt to yank it from his grasp. The trust she had seemingly developed for him, despite their torrential past, was damn near overwhelming. His teeth clamped down a bit more firmly, ensuring the mark left there wouldn't fade with time. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to mark her, but somehow, it felt appropriate. Teeth still penetrating her skin, his avian eyes peered up at her face. She was seemingly oblivious to the meaning behind the action, and he silently prayed to the spirits that he wouldn't come to regret it. However, that worry was almost completely washed away when, with intensifying desire in her eyes, the speed of her movements increased with escalating fervor. The pleasure instantly consumed his thoughts, and he could hardly remember why he'd felt concerned to begin with.

The increased pain was driving her need to seek further indulgence from the turian beneath her. The combination of sensations was intense, quickly becoming enough to push her over the edge. As they almost simultaneously reached their peak, she could easily tell he was restraining himself from clamping down harder upon her flesh.

"I should probably put some medigel on that," she said, glancing down at the angry oozing puncture wounds when her arm was finally released from his hold.

"Later," he murmured, placing her hand gently over his chest to avoid staining the white sheets with her blood. He mentally prepared himself for any questions that may arise. When none came, he drifted off into the best sleep he'd had in years.


	19. Undisclosed

**Sorry for updating so slowly! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and thanks for you continued support! :)**

* * *

><p>Saren had been feeling increasingly anxious with each hour that passed and Shepard had not returned. They had docked at the Citadel earlier that day to refresh the supplies and do some repairs. Most of the crew had departed for some shore leave, while Saren decided to remain aboard. He'd considered accompanying Shepard on her excursions, but didn't want to suggest the idea for fear of seeming too clingy… Saren was <em>not<em> clingy.

* * *

><p>Saren leapt up from the couch, realizing he had fallen asleep. Glancing down at his omni-tool, he read the time… 20:18. He'd been asleep for nearly seven hours. Shepard <em>had<em> to be back by now. After shaking the sleep-fog from his head, he rose to stretch his cramped muscles.

"EDI, where is Shepard?"

"The commander has not yet boarded the Normandy," the AI replied.

He immediately stilled and his heart raced uneasily with the news. _What is she doing? _He wondered irritably. He hoped nothing had gone wrong. The last time she got caught up at the Citadel, she had been attacked by a Cerberus assassin. What if Cerberus was planning another attack? What if she was hurt somewhere while he was safely napping away on the couch? He had to find her, if only to reassure himself that he was, indeed, overreacting.

Convincing himself that seeking her out wouldn't make him seem like an over-protective bond mate, he took his leave of the ship and into the Citadel docking bay. Picking up a fast walk through the nearly empty space, he immediately took notice of Lieutenant Commander Williams and Lieutenant Vega walking back towards the ship, laughing and talking boisterously. As the humans approached he could smell the strong, biting scent of alcohol emanating from both of them.

"Arterius!" Ashley called out in greeting. Her strangely friendly demeanor made his skin prickle with discomfort. The human had always disliked him and certainly made no secret of it, so there was no doubt she'd had plenty to drink.

"Have you seen Shepard?" he asked, hoping for a quick and straightforward answer.

"Hmm… Shepard, huh?" Ashley wondered aloud. "Maybe she'sh out with Thane!" she exclaimed in an overly exaggerated and slurred tone.

Quick and straightforward was apparently expecting too much."Thane Krios is aboard the Normandy," Saren replied levelly, narrowing his eyes at the intoxicated woman.

"Oh!" she gasped, stumbling sideways.

The Lieutenant caught her arm and pulled her upright, shaking his head hopelessly at Saren. "Last I know she was going to Huerta Hospital. Maybe she knows someone there," James said with a shrug.

"Maybe one of the doctors caught her eye," Ashley suggested smugly, glancing at Saren through hooded eyes.

"Really?" the Lieutenant questioned. "The commander doesn't strike me as the doctor type… Maybe more of the handsome Lieutenant type."

"No way!" the woman sputtered, giving him a shove that looked more like falling. "Besides, she's into turians."

James had a perplexed expression on his square face. It seemed the man still had no idea. _Not the brightest star in the galaxy_, Saren thought to himself with a slight inward smile.

"I'm… going to go look for her," he cut in. He quickly took his leave before Williams had any additional time to embarrass or irritate him.

* * *

><p>Huerta Hospital was filled with patients, likely due to the influx of refugees from Reaper-invaded colonies. Doctors, nurses, and patients alike were comprised of several different galactic races, but mostly consisting of turians, humans, salarians, and asari. After scanning the hospital's reception room several times over, he could see Shepard was nowhere in sight. He couldn't even make out her scent through the multitude of bodies and intense smells of antiseptics.<p>

"Can I help you?" an asari at the reception desk inquired, peering at him with wide blue eyes.

"I'm looking for Commander Shepard. Is she here?"

The azure-hued woman peered down at her records, flipping the pages back and forth. "Um… I don't see her listed here. Maybe she hadn't yet arrived."

"You're looking for Commander Shepard?" Another woman, this time a human doctor, stepped forward.

"Yes! Is she here?" He silently cursed himself for the elevated pitch in his voice.

The woman tucked a strand of short red hair behind her ear. It was a nervous response he had sometimes witnessed in humans. "Who is asking?"

Saren bristled at the question. "Just a member of her crew." If he was going to keep interacting with people he'd need to start learning how to better handle these questions…

The woman's green eyes flashed, her nervousness seemingly saturated with a growing interest. "Do you know Garrus Vakarian?" she inquired, a bit too anxiously.

"I do," he replied, eyeing her skeptically.

A wide smile spread over her human lips and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Can you please tell him Dr. Michel says 'hello'?"

"Sure…" he replied hesitantly. Any other time he would have taken pleasure in embarrassing Vakarian, but not right now. Not when he was feeling so bothered. "Now, can you tell me where I can find Shepard?"

"Oh right, the commander!" she replied, a touch of embarrassment flushing over her cheeks. "Yes, she's here. Please follow me."

The woman led him through two sets of doors, the passage between them set with scanners and decontamination units. After passing through to the inner workings of the hospital, the setting became much livelier. Doctors and nurses swarmed the area, tending to patients and engaging in intense discussions.

"Do you know who she's visiting?" Saren asked of the doctor.

She suddenly came to an abrupt stop and turned to peer up at him questionably. "The commander isn't _visiting_ anyone. She's a patient…"

Saren reeled back as if he'd been slapped. "A _patient_?" he snarled, his aggravation becoming evident. "What for?"

The doctor shot him a look that bordered on offended. "I do not know you, nor am I her doctor. Patient confidentiality prohibits me from handing out that information." She watched as the emotions, hidden behind his angry glare, faded from concern, to helplessness, and to fear. She knew those expressions in a turian's gaze; they were all things she had seen in Garrus's eyes when Commander Shepard had been seriously wounded by a group of Saren Arterius's assassins. It seemed as if the commander had quite the affect on turians. Chloe knew she was going to have to start taking notes…

"Look," she said finally – she was a softie for mopey turians. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but it was only supposed to be an outpatient procedure – a simple implant. I don't really know all the details but she's been in and out of consciousness for several hours, now. The rest, her doctor may or may not choose to disclose to you."

An implant… _The Reaper core_. He'd feared this, but never actually believed she would sneak around behind his back and go through with the procedure. He felt angry and betrayed. Did she truly think that she was better suited to carry out a direct connection to the Reaper network? Furthermore, did she have so little trust in him that she couldn't confide in him? "Her doctor is Mordin Solus?" he asked, his tension showing.

The woman nodded. "Dr. Solus is brilliant, and he has a team of our best assisting him. I'm sure—"

"Take me to him," Saren growled. He was in no mood to listen to any feigned reassurances. He had to speak with the salarian for himself.

"This way." Dr. Michel quickly led him a few rooms down before stopping before the last door on the right. "Wait here," she requested before slipping into the room.

Saren peered in through the glass, looking for Shepard. He could see Dr. Michel explaining the situation to Mordin, who, in turn, provided no evident reaction. Behind them was the bed where Shepard sat upright, seemingly asleep. However, he didn't fail to notice the straps that secured her; one that wrapped around her arms and torso, and a second around her legs. _Why would they strap her down? Seizures? _Suddenly the anger he felt at her was replaced with something much different. Seeing her there, out of her element and appearing in such a vulnerable state, stirred within him an aching sense of grief. He found himself unable to tear his gaze from her, holding onto the hope that she would open her eyes at any moment. However, her only movement remained the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Moments later, Mordin exited the room, followed by Dr. Michel. He eyed Saren knowingly, as if he was expecting him. "Saren. Knew you would show up. Though, later than suspected."

Saren narrowed his eyes at the salarian, and was about to remark when he heard the human doctor gasp.

"Did you say _Saren_?" she asked incredulously, green eyes wide with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "As in, _Saren Arterius_? I thought you looked familiar!"

"Indeed. He is Shepard's team member and bond mate," Mordin said matter-of-factly. "But we would prefer it if you wouldn't discuss with others for he is, of course, _dead_." The corner of his mouth uplifted in a slight smile, his eyes never leaving the turian. From the look on her face, Dr. Michel clearly didn't know how to react to either points the salarian scientist had made regarding Saren's relationship with Shepard.

Saren bristled at Mordin's latter supposition. "Bond mate? How—"

"I assume the bonding mark on her left arm was left by you, was it not?"

Saren stared back at the professor, eyes flashing with warning. "This has nothing to do with why she's here," he snarled. "Get to the point."

The salarian breathed inwardly, satisfied enough with the turian's response. He knew the answer anyway. "The core. Shepard opted to have it implanted, as previously discussed. We performed the surgery earlier today. I presume she didn't inform you because you would react…" He paused to take in a quick breath, resting his chin between thumb and forefinger. "…negatively."

"Let me see her," Saren demanded.

"Understand your concern but, it is important that the patient rest to provide a full recovery. Afraid your presence would only distract the healing process."

Saren peered over Mordin's shoulder, his eyes burning. "Why is she strapped down?"

"Necessary precautions in case patient wakes up startled, confused," Mordin explained as if it was normal procedure.

"Please, take this time to relax," the salarian continued. "Return to the Normandy. Visit the club. Explore the Presidium – certain it has changed significantly since your last visit. Will send correspondence when visitation available."

Saren glared angrily at the salarian, who stared right back, steadfast in his decision. He knew Mordin wasn't the type to give in to pleading or by force. But he was hiding something… Saren could feel it in his gut. Though he trusted the salarian's abilities, he still felt uneasy. It was killing him to be so close, yet unable to touch her. "I'll be back by morning," he growled before reluctantly taking his leave.

"I don't mean to question your decision, Doctor, but why not let him see her?" Chloe inquired once Saren was out of sight.

Mordin was about to respond when a _"screech"_ of boots against tile turned both doctors around and back into the room. One of the nurses was quickly preparing a sedative while Shepard, eyes wide open, strained fruitlessly against her bonds. Just like the last few times this had occurred, there was a vacant look in her eyes. The pattern of her cornea had been changing rapidly, even beginning to take on some illuminating properties, much like Saren's. Mordin hovered over his patient and held up his hand, stopping the nurse from pricking her with the awaiting needle. A myriad of languages poured from Shepard's lips, many of which were lost on his translator. But each one carried the same message: _"War is inevitable. Annihilation is inevitable. We are infinite."_

Chloe gazed down at the commander fearfully. She didn't know what kind of implant the woman had received – as it was strictly classified – but to see it affect her in such a way was disheartening. "Is this why you wouldn't let him in to see her?"

Ignoring her question, the professor waved his omni-tool over the commander to perform a scan, and then brought it back to punch in some quick notes. "Approximately two hours and thirty minutes since last occurrence. As expected. Intervals between episodes increasing by a sustained fifty percent." Mordin turned to his fellow doctor. The lines around his eyes suddenly appeared deeper, though his expression remained stalwart and unchanging. "Could not allow turian to be present during episode. Too risky." His voice was calm, but Chloe could tell he was worried. Shepard was his friend after all.

"Will she stabilize?"

"Yes. Patient's brain is processing information fed in through implant. Will take time."

_Information_. She feared to think of what information would carry such grim messages as what she heard in her translator.

* * *

><p>Shepard couldn't be sure how long she had been fighting against the voices that lingered in her skull. Minutes? Days? Longer…? She tried to focus on the sounds of her physical realm, ignoring those that soothed and beckoned; those from a realm she couldn't define nor comprehend. If only she could get her body to respond to her commands, then perhaps she could escape their temping words.<p>

She could hear the slight hum of Mordin, distant and muffled. It was like a beacon of hope to which she would need to reach before she was swallowed by the eternal darkness. Is this what the full force of indoctrination felt like? There was anxiety, fear, and hopelessness in her resistance. Contentment, wonderment, and acceptance were met with complacency. It skewed the paths before her, blurring them into one.


	20. Ascension

**I wholeheartedly apologize to my readers for the terrible delay! This chapter was unfortunately met with much procrastination, rewriting, and more procrastination. I think I finally got it to where I want it though and I hope the result more than makes up for the wait!**

**My intention was to end the story at Chapter 20, but that's obviously not going to happen, so expect a few more!**

* * *

><p>Saren returned to the hospital in the late afternoon. Though he had received Mordin's message much earlier, he decided to give it some time before rushing off to see her. Realistically he needed more time to calm his nerves. The news that she was safe was overwhelming, to say the least. And after spending last night in her quarters, wrapped in her faintly lingering scent, he had feared the worst.<p>

Just as he was about to approach the reception desk, he stopped dead as he saw Krios exit from the inner sanctum of the hospital. Anxiety and irritation quickly clouded his mind as he watched the assassin approach. The moment their eyes connected, the drell's lips formed into a straight line of discontent.

"Arterius," Krios greeted quickly while continuing to press his path forward. He seemingly wanted to avoid confrontation for obvious reasons. But that wasn't going to happen. Saren wouldn't allow it.

Saren grasped Thane's arm before he dashed too far off, pulling him back to face glowing blue eyes. "What brings you here, drell?" he hissed, not bothering to hide his accusing tone.

"Visiting," Thane replied simply. He glanced briefly at the turian's claws as they came close to piercing the leather of his jacket. His eyebrow ridge rose questionably.

"Shepard?" Saren didn't have to ask. The answer was much too obvious.

"Yes," Thane replied, staring blankly at the turian.

Somehow, despite his intense rage, Saren resisted the strong urge to tighten the hold his razor claws had on the drell. "How did you know she was here?" he growled, his teeth baring with the question.

"She requested my presence. For advice," he added. "I gave her all that I could."

"Choose your words carefully, Krios," he growled, squeezing his arm in warning. He couldn't believe she had requested Krios, her ex-lover, to visit. He felt both offended and angry at the idea. How dare she? After all they'd been through…

As if reading the turian's thoughts, Thane scowled and shrugged his arm from the threatening grasp. "I may hold her council, Saren, but I do not hold her heart. She has made that clear to me, but seemingly not so clear to you. Judging from the mark on her arm I would have guessed otherwise." He tilted his head curiously. "Unless she was not made aware of its meaning…?"

Saren ignored his final accusation, hanging onto his first statement with a shamefully desperate hope. "Why did she need _your_ advice?"

The drell studied him, noting the significant change in both his tone and expression. Swallowing a touch of lingering jealousy he allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips. "She was concerned about you."

Saren perked up, his eyes glowing with curiosity. "Concerned? Why?"

"She was worried you were angry with her, as you hadn't yet arrived," Thane explained. "Though, I assured her you were merely concerned and wanted to allow her more time to rest."

Saren opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't form the words. Why would the drell speak in _his_ defense? He'd never treated him with anything more than contempt. Perhaps Krios wasn't so bad after all… "I— appreciate it," Saren muttered finally.

"You should probably go see her. She's been waiting all day," Thane rumbled before silently slipping away.

Saren now stood alone in quiet contemplation. How self-centered he had been. He was so quick to accuse her of betrayal and dishonesty without thinking about how she may have felt. After shaking away those thoughts and regaining his composure, he made his way to her room in the inner hospital. He stopped before the glass, peering in to find Shepard standing before the window overlooking the Presidium. To his relief neither Mordin, nor any of the hospital staff who had tended to her, were anywhere to be found. Swallowing, he pushed the button and was quickly met with a deafening _"swoosh" _of the opening door.

Shepard turned at the sound, her expression lighting up upon seeing him. "Saren!" she exclaimed, outwardly relieved.

He nearly staggered back, the intense glow of her eyes taking him by surprise. No longer the slivery grey he remembered, they now illuminated a vibrant green. The effects of the Reaper core no doubt, but why? He felt a sense of relief that they were quite different from his, a result of Sovereign's malicious alterations.

"How are you feeling?" The simple inquiry came with many other underlying questions and, judging from her glare, she knew it.

"I don't feel indoctrinated, if that's what you're asking."

"That's not—" When she crossed her arms, challenging him to continue with his denial, he paused. "Okay maybe that was some of my concern," he admitted finally.

Giving him a warm smile, she moved away from the window to stand within an arm's length of him. He strongly resisted every desire he had to reach out to her.

"Mordin thinks that the Reaper core had something to do with an alteration in my physiology," she explained as if reading his thoughts. "Improved. By synthesis."

"Synthesis?" He tilted his head questionably.

"In this case, a molding of organic and synthetic life. Organic, being me. Synthetic, being the core."

"Your eyes…?"

"Yes. It seems my vision has been significantly improved, as has the rest of my body and mind."

Giving into his craving he allowed his hand to move lightly over her cheek which seemed to glow, a similar green, in response to his touch. Folding her hand over his, she pressed his palm against her flesh. It was so warm and welcoming. She almost felt lonely when it finally left. "Yes. It seems my vision has been significantly improved, as has the rest of my body and mind."

"How is that possible?" Saren asked finally.

She shrugged. "I believe there is more to it than just my body's reaction to the chip. At some point after the implant I started hearing the voices of the Reapers in my head. They made me feel anxious and insecure. Made me question all I'd ever believed. That my only salvation was in their purging of organic life."

"Indoctrination…" Saren mumbled as a much too familiar chill spiked up his spine.

Sensing his discomfort, she slipped a hand around his neck and pulled his forehead towards hers until they touched. "Yes, indoctrination," she whispered after she felt him relax. "I thought I was done; thought they had succeeded in taking me. But I was torn away from their grasp by another force, something far more powerful. I can't explain in words what happened after. It's like waking up from a dream of which you can only recall fragments." She paused, stealing a brief moment to nuzzle Saren's cheek before parting their connection. Though they were no longer touching, she remained close enough to feel the familiar and comforting sensation of his aura.

"This is a lot to take in, Shepard," Saren said grimly. "And there's still many questions left unanswered."

"I know. In time perhaps we'll learn more. But my primary hope is that it aids us in our fight."

Saren bowed his head dejectedly. He still couldn't understand how she so easily placed the lives of others above her own. Sure, he wanted to win against the Reapers. But what would it all mean if he were to lose her? It was a thought he couldn't bear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… Before I went through with all this," she murmured, breaking him free of his darkening thoughts. She half-closed her eyes, nearly losing herself in the sensation of his warm breath fanning against her skin. "I wanted to, but I admit, I didn't know how you'd react. I was afraid you would try to stop me. And I didn't want to risk losing you in my stead."

"Shepard, it's okay," Saren whispered. He knew she was right; he would have tried to stop her. It was almost frightening how well she'd grown to know him in this short amount of time, and yet she didn't realize it. Catching her arm in his hand, he lightly rubbed his thumb over the tender healing wounds left by his bonding mark. "I am not without my own uncertainties and secrets, as I have not yet had the quads to admit the significance of this scar."

As if seeing them for the first time, she peered down at the pink marks that dotted her arm in a neat pattern. She hadn't thought anything of it when he bit her. Since her turian mating experience had only ever been with Saren, she wasn't entirely versed in the practice. Judging from what she already knew about turians, she only assumed marring was just another part of it. "Turians don't typically bite during sex?"

"Well, yes, they do," he admitted. "However, we don't bite to leave a permanent mark unless we have chosen a bond mate… or as in your culture, a spouse."

Her eyes widened in surprise, though thankfully, there was no trace of disdain or regret. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm use to taking what I want, Shepard. No questions, no doubts. But this… thing between us challenges my resolve in ways I'd never thought possible. In truth, I feared you would reject me. We do not take such unions lightly. And for me to mark you without first obtaining your approval is… well, in your culture, it'd be worse than tricking someone into completing a marriage ceremony." His blue eyes peered at her searchingly, almost begging for some type of reassurance. To his satisfaction, he was met with the most beautiful and genuine smile he'd ever seen.

"I don't think I've made my feelings clear enough to you, Saren. Maybe I should reiterate," she purred, eyes flaring like the bright green of an aurora.

Before he could respond she twisted her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and pulled him to her. The sensation of her mouth against his, though ever strange, sent shockwaves to his groin. His plates were already shifted by the time she snaked her tongue between his hard lips. Licking at the inside of his mouth he could taste her arousal on her hot breath. With it, came a desire for him that was spurred by something deeper than merely lust. The knowledge of its presence drove him wild. Allowing his more feral tendencies to take over, he grabbed her shoulders roughly in his claw-adorned grasp. Turning them both around he backed her up against the wall, closest to the door, and beyond line of sight of any who might decide to peer in.

Pinning her against the wall, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling and teasing her flesh with the occasional wisp of his tongue. It didn't take long until he found her hands seeking his enlarged and throbbing member. Her slender fingers danced over the sensitive area, drawing a deep aching groan from his mouth. And when they successfully found the zipper that was the lock to his cage, he was never happier that turian clothing was so… accommodating.

Shepard wrapped her hand around his swollen shaft, rubbing the tender underside with her thumb while the other hand lightly caressed over the tip. As she performed her magic on him, he stealthily slipped his hands under her hospital gown and began gripping and rubbing her ass, thoroughly enjoying the way it felt in his palms.

"Not wearing undergarments around the salarian? Not sure I approve," he teased, the reverberation of his voice against her flesh making her giggle.

"Mordin?" she laughed. "I wouldn't worry. That man is only turned on by his research."

"Me too… As long as that research involves _you_." He tightened the hold on her rear, while his tongue flicked teasingly over her jawline. He failed to hold back a shudder and a grunt when her hands seemingly located some of his lubricant and used it to slicken her movements over him.

She smiled, satisfaction written all over her face. "Sounds like I'm succeeding making my feelings clear."

"Almost. But I think I'm going to need more convincing." There were several ideas he had in mind, and he knew she would likely be willing to satisfy at least one of them.

"Let's see what I can do…" she cooed, giving him a playful grin before sliding her back down the wall until her knees hit the floor. Positioning herself before his engorged member, she peered up at him to see the look of anticipation that was plastered all over his face. Taking his shaft in her hand she licked at it, lightly at first, before taking the tip into her mouth.

Bracing himself with his palms against the wall, Saren drew in a deep hiss of breath as the sensation shook him to his core. "Shepard… Do you really think we should do this here?" he asked, glancing hesitantly at the door. As the warm wetness left his throbbing cock, he seriously regretted asking that question.

Shepard gazed up at him with wide, almost pleading, illuminated eyes. "Do you really want me to stop?" she teased.

He clenched his teeth when she licked at it again, taking a bit of his fluid on her tongue. "No," he growled, dropping one hand to twist his fingers in her soft red hair.

The moment she parted her lips again, Saren was unable to control himself. He bucked his hips forward, shoving his length deep into her mouth, while taking care not to choke her. Her tongue swirled around the underside of his shaft concentrating on the base just above his plates. When her mouth slid back up the length to the tip, her hand wrapped around it to add extra sensation. It drove him wild.

As her mouth and hand worked collaboratively with one another, sliding smoothly up and down his cock, he nearly gasped. "Spirits, Shepard—Don't stop." Staring down at her, seeing her lips wrapped tightly around his swollen member and the slick sheen left behind by her saliva, he was quickly driven to his peak. Careful not to thrust his hips for fear of hurting her, he clamped his teeth and grasped at the wall as he met his release.

As she licked him clean he shuddered, feeling himself eagerly rise to attention again. Grasping her shoulders he lifted her to her feet and used his body to press her against the wall. Moving in to give her a quick nuzzle, he purred against her neck, "That was amazing."

"Perhaps I should show you how I feel more often," she hummed through a smile.

"We're not done yet," he growled. Lifting her gown above her hips, he poked the tip of his cock in the little triangle of space between her thighs and sweet spot. Grinding it against her he could feel the little nub of flesh there stroke against him welcomingly.

Suddenly the clearly recognizable _"swoosh" _of the door made them both freeze. Afraid to move from their current position and reveal too much of what was occurring, they remained in place and simultaneously turned heads to meet the intruder.

Raising a loose fist to his mouth, Mordin cleared his throat before speaking. "See you are feeling better, Shepard. Interest in sexual activity very good sign. Will give you few minutes to finish. Must conduct additional tests shortly." Eyes shining with apparent approval, the salarian left the way he came, leaving Shepard and Saren alone once again.

The couple turned back to one another, a mixture of discomfort and bemusement clear in their features. Shepard couldn't help but laugh at the awkward situation.

"Well the salarian certainly knows how to kill the mood," Saren grumbled, realizing his length had already begun its retreat.

"We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, I can promise that," Shepard assured, a wicked grin crossing her lips.

"I'll hold you to that," Saren rumbled with interest. The way she looked at him, it seemed as if there was more she wanted to say. "What is it?" he asked, trying to ease her apprehension.

She bit her lower lip hesitantly. "I was thinking… I'd like us to go somewhere. Have some fun before we jump back into the fray."

"Fun?" he inquired curiously. "What were you thinking?"

Shepard pondered for a moment before her eyes lit up, even more than they already were. "How about Purgatory?"

Her suggestion surprised him and he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him more than a bit nervous. Though he doubted anyone would recognize him – the influx of refugees would no doubt take care of that concern – he'd never been one for large crowds. "The club? Somehow I don't picture you as the clubbing type, Shepard."

"I've had my moments. Besides, a girl has to let her hair down once in a while."

Saren blinked at her with puzzlement. "You typically wear your hair down."

Grinning, she gifted him with a quick kiss on his mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded his agreement before reluctantly taking his leave. It was going to be a long night…


	21. Old Friends, New Enemies

**I was so excited by all the reviews of the last chapter! Keep it up, they make me happy! And when I'm happy, I write more ;) Win, win eh? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The moment Saren had followed Shepard into Purgatory, presently the most popular club on the Citadel, he'd started feeling unpleasantly anxious. So many bodies crammed into one dimly lit place was not Saren's idea of fun. The atmosphere made it difficult to take in everything that was going on around him and he felt an extreme lack of control of his environment; a feeling of which he wasn't at all fond.<p>

"Relax," Shepard encouraged, pressing her soft human lips to his ear canal. When she pulled back he gave her a look that clearly translated his discomfort.

"This place has too much going on," he told her unhappily.

She smiled in a futile attempt to reassure him. "Why don't we get a drink? Maybe that will ease your nerves," she suggested tickling playfully at his sides.

"I don't drink, Shepard. It distorts the senses." That was something he didn't need, especially now.

"Maybe it's time for you to start!" When he gave her a look she swiftly took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Common, just one."

He released a puff of breath he'd been holding, the feeling of her warm skin against his relieving him slightly. The woman was very difficult for him to refuse and she knew it. "I think you'll have to try harder than that to convince me…" He exaggeratedly glanced down at the tight skirt that made no effort to hide the long, combat-toned legs. The way the muscles flexed as she shifted her weight made him think of how great they felt when they were wrapped around him in the throes of pleasure.

"Oh, a challenge, hmm?" Pressing his palm to her thigh, she urged it upwards until talons brushed against the thin fabric of her underwear.

Clawed fingers teased and explored until he could feel her shudder against him. Though his intent was to ready her for later, he knew that if he didn't stop soon, later may just turn into now. As he pulled his hand away and met her frustration with a playful grin, he couldn't help but notice the set of eyes that studied them unwaveringly from a nearby wall. The stare belonged to a human male, his expression blank except for the noticeable amount of contempt that lingered in his shadowed gaze. Perhaps he simply recognized the Commander for her extensive service record. One of the many individuals she pissed off in the past? Or maybe he was just another discriminatory human, disgusted with seeing a turian's hands on a human female. Either way, he may need to be on his guard.

* * *

><p>Palaven Sunrise. If Saren were a drinker it would likely be his beverage of choice. The taste was sweet, fruity, with a hint of spice. It reminded him of home when he and his brother, Desolas, would run off to the collect the cepuros fruit that grew on the local trees near their home. Those were some of the more fond memories of his past, and frankly, there weren't many. Those few memories could have been some of the reason he'd consumed three of them… or was it four? He may have lost count. Not that it mattered. He felt good, surprisingly worry-free, and frustratingly horny. As if he wasn't already so, a result of yesterday's unfinished session, the combination of heat building within him from the alcohol and the presence of his bond mate exposing a nice amount of skin were certainly helping it along.<p>

Cutting through his wandering thoughts, a familiar female voice rose out from the crowd. "Shepard!" They turned to find Lieutenant Commander Williams swaying her way toward them, a lopsided grin creasing her weary face.

"Hey Ash! What are you doing here?" Shepard asked once the other woman reached them.

"James was buyin' so I was drinkin'," she said, raising her glass and downing the last bit of clear liquid.

"Where_ is_ James?" Shepard asked, looking around for the absent and very hard-to-miss lieutenant.

"He's hitting it off with some blue chick. Saw you two so I figured I'd stop over." Leaning slightly sideways she gave Saren a little wave. "Hi Arterius!"

"Williams," he grunted in halfhearted reply. It wasn't that he disliked the lieutenant commander, but she made him feel uncomfortable. She distrusted all other races the way he distrusted humans, and he could tell that she still didn't trust _him_. As dead set as Williams was in her beliefs, there would be no level of proof he could provide that would be able to sway her misgivings. But honestly, Saren didn't really care, as long as she didn't try to get in the way of he and Shepard's relationship.

"So, Shepard, you buying me a drink?" Ashley asked, giving her a little wink and a double nudge with her elbow.

The commander laughed. "Sure, Ash. Put it on my tab. Just don't expect me to drag your ass out of here."

After placing the order, the other woman shook her head. "Don't worry, I still have a long way to go."

"Uh huh…" Shepard muttered in disbelief. The dark-haired woman looked as if she only had four more drinks, max, before hitting the floor facedown.

Giving her commander an exaggerated up and down sweep of her gaze, Ashley scoffed. "You're pretty spruced up tonight, Skipper. I mean look at you, you're practically glowing! Though I guess it could be the alcohol," she concluded with a shrug.

The flame haired, naturally sharp-witted commander froze as a blush warmed over her face. The woman typically had response for everything, however, this time her quick tongue had failed her. The bartender thankfully interrupted the discomfort when he sat down two shots on the counter. Williams smiled knowingly and slid one toward the commander, indicating for her to take it. The two women exchanged approving glances before raising their glasses together and quickly draining the clear liquid.

Saren pressed up against Shepard's back, nuzzling against her ear. His hot breath sent an anticipated shiver over her body. "Be mindful of how much more you drink," he murmured. "I want you awake for later…"

Shepard could clearly feel his arousal rubbing eagerly against her backside, and it sent some pretty naughty thoughts streaming through her brain. "Good point," she replied at last.

"Oh, get a room!" Ashley teased, signaling the bartender for another drink.

When the warmth of Saren's body finally moved away, a strange sensation came over her. As her skin prickled and the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, it felt as if she was being watched. She scanned over the surrounding area of the club, her enhanced eyesight cutting effectively through the darkness of the club. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, let out a puff of breath, silently cursing herself for her sudden paranoia.

"Hey, you okay?" Saren questioned, noticing her uncomfortable reaction.

"I'm fine," she assured him, forcing a smile. For some reason, despite seeing nothing off, she still couldn't shake the chilled feeling that persisted. And that's when she saw him, a brief flash of familiarity hitting her before disappearing into the crowd.

Saren buried his face in the crook of her neck. Mandibles fluttered against her warms skin as he breathed in her scent. He noted, through the thick scent of her pheromones, fear and apprehension. "You noticed that human watching us," he rumbled into her ear.

She repressed a gasp of surprise. Of course Saren would have noticed. He'd probably sensed the man's gaze the entire time. But why wouldn't he have said anything?

As if reading her thoughts he murmured, "I was hoping it was just my being over-cautious. Did you recognize him?"

"Vaguely," she replied, uncertain of what her own eyes had even seen.

"Perhaps we should leave. The only fight I care to have tonight is who gets top…" Saren growled against her flesh.

She was about to give him a teasing response when she glimpsed the man again, this time standing near a back exit of the club. She stiffened, focusing on him… on his face. Though she couldn't quite place him, something about his features tugged at her gut in a way that was haunting. His eyes held her in place, freezing the blood in her veins. Those eyes… She couldn't make out the color, but judging from their familiar shape, she would say they were brown. She knew those eyes, recognized them from the many stolen glances during training exercises to the longing gazes within darkened storage lockers. The last time she'd seen those eyes was on Akuze. But they couldn't possibly be the same. Nobody else survived Akuze except her and Corporal Toombs, and Toombs was dead.

"… Shepard?" Saren sounded as if he'd been trying to get her attention for a while.

She had to find out. "I'll be right back."

"What?" The turian reeled back as if he'd been slapped. "Where are you going?"

"That man, I think he was a member of my platoon on Akuze."

"Akuze?" Before she could make for the stranger's location, he wrapped a hand around her arm, bringing her to a halt. "Shepard, I've read the reports. Nobody survived your platoon on Akuze."

"I wouldn't say _nobody_," she said, remembering the distraught corporal as he expelled a round into his own brain. "Please, I have to be sure."

He stared back at her, achingly noting the sorrow and loss that she hid behind her features. "Was he important to you?" He choked out the words as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"At one time," she admitted.

"And now?" He paused, swallowing hard. "What if it _is_ him?"

Shepard shot him a smile that made his heart flutter in his chest. "Then I'll introduce him to my bond mate." She felt his hand reluctantly fall from her. Stealing one last glance she slipped away in an aim to set closure to her haunting past. Weaving her way through the collection of bodies crowding the midsection of the club, she briefly locked eyes with the man again, before he turned and disappeared through the exit. He knew she was coming for him. The fact that he was now trying to avoid her filled her with suspicion. So she pursued a little bit quicker.

When she finally reached the door, she was surprised that her pursuit was over so quickly when she found the man leaning over the metal railing that blocked off the public transport lines. He was expecting her. Releasing her hold on the door she braved a few cautious steps forward. "Sergeant Adam McKael?"

He straightened at the sound of her voice, taking a moment before turning to look at her. "Jane." It wasn't a question. He knew exactly who she was.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Arterius," Williams said, giving him an arched brow. "Aren't you worried? About Shepard?"<p>

"Why should I be? I trust her," Saren replied.

"Not what I mean." She paused, setting her empty glass on the bar. "Don't you think it's a bit odd? Someone who she thought was dead suddenly shows up. Not only was that someone reportedly killed, but he was killed in an experiment set up by _Cerberus_. Seems a bit fishy to me."

Saren growled, his skin prickling in worry and discomfort. He stared hard at the door through which his bond mate had left. The lieutenant commander was right. Anything that involved Cerberus was concerning. And if that man was indeed someone involved in the tragedy of Akuze, then it was possible Cerberus was behind his reappearance…

* * *

><p>"Adam… That you?" Even up close he looked significantly different. Scars lined his roughened skin. His hair, much longer than she remembered in the corps, was streaked with grey. These few imperfections made him more attractive than she remembered. She smiled inwardly at the thought.<p>

"It's me," he replied, a small smile creasing his face as his gaze roamed over her. "Been a long time, hasn't it, Jane? You look good."

"I, uh… I saw you die on Akuze." She stumbled over her own words, unsure of how to present them delicately. It seemed easier when it was all in her head. "Did they take you? Like they did Toombs?"

"Toombs?" He blinked in confusion. "He's alive?"

"He _was_ alive," she explained. "After what Cerberus did to him, he took his own life."

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her suspiciously. "Cerberus, huh?"

She nodded. "Cerberus took him for study after the thresher maw attack. They wanted to see what damage a thresher maw could do to an entire platoon of marines. We were merely the lab rats."

He narrowed his eyes, dark brown eyes that had haunted her dreams on more than one occasion. "Toombs was lying. Cerberus saved _my_ life."

"You're wrong," she corrected. "Cerberus doesn't _save_ anyone."

"They gave _you_ life, did they not?" Adam pointed out.

"How…" Her eyes narrowed warily. "How did you know that?"

"Word gets around, Jane." He paused, studying her before continuing. "Speaking of which, who's the cuttlebone? You two seemed awfully friendly in there."

"We're together, if you must know."

He scoffed. "I know it's been a long time, Jane, but a turian? You can't be serious."

"What can I say, things change," she replied with a shrug.

"I'd say they do." He took a few steps closer, giving her a wide grin that caused the scars on his face to crinkle. "Hey, what do you say we find ourselves a storage locker? For old times' sake."

She laughed, making light of his bold suggestion. "I don't think so, Adam. Like I said, things change."

His grin faded, replaced with a look of annoyance. "Huh. Well, that's too bad."

For a split second she noticed his attention shift over her shoulder. That small action roused her awareness of her surroundings, and that's when she felt a presence looming over her; felt it too late. A gloved hand covered her mouth and nose, effectively muffling any sound she might have made. Before she could react, she felt a pinch in her neck. Anxiety made her heart pound in her chest when she felt the needle point leave her skin, or perhaps the pounding was due to the surge of liquid that rushed through her veins. As her body warmed and her vision blurred, she could make out many figures in white armor as they surrounded her. _Cerberus_. It was the last thing she remembered before the darkness rolled over her.

* * *

><p>Saren and Ashley burst through the back door that led away from the bustling club, running straight into a small group of armored soldiers. One glance at the black and orange symbol on their armor told them all they needed to know.<p>

_Cerberus_. Saren's heart pounded hard in his chest as the anxiety threatened to overtake him.

"Arterius!" Ashley shouted. "They have Shepard!"

His gaze followed her outstretched finger to a closing elevator. The moment he saw the flash of red hair, hung over his bond mate's face like a curtain, and her limp body draped in the arms of a solder, he bolted towards them, barreling through the few of soldiers that stayed behind. He reached the door much too late. Swallowing the nausea that burned his throat, he turned to face the soldiers that were quickly descending upon him. There were three, and well-armed. Three armed soldiers against two unarmed would make for a difficult fight. He'd have to rely on close-range at this point. He put his hands up in the galactic sign of surrender, meanwhile, examining each assailant for an opening. Suddenly a shot rang out, echoing off the metal walls. The blood from one of the ascending soldiers spattered on his shirt, and that's when he realized that Williams, at least, was not unarmed.

* * *

><p>Joker leaned back in his chair when the Normandy's interior airlock opened. A big grin spread over his face when he saw Saren lugging a barely conscious, human figure over the threshold. "Had a good time I see!" he exclaimed, more than loud enough for the turian to hear.<p>

When Saren turned, Joker's face paled. Confusion settled in his gaze as he tried to make sense of the situation. "Wait… That's not Shepard."

Saren snarled, throwing the man against the wall with a sickening "_thud"._ Blood oozed from an open wound in the man's leg, where a round had broken clean through the armor.

"They took the commander," Ashley said softly, entering in from the airlock behind the angry turian.

"Who?" Joker asked, his tone faltering as he glanced down at the still unconscious man.

"Cerberus!" Saren growled in response. Reaching down, he none-so-gently grabbed the back of the man's armor, preparing to drag him the rest of the way through the ship.

"What are you going to do with him?" the pilot questioned, indicating toward the turian's captive.

"He's going to tell me where we can find her," Saren replied calmly, a deadly look in his fiery blue gaze.

Ashley exchanged a concerned but knowing glance with Joker before taking off after the turian. She wasn't sure what Arterius had planned for the Cerberus soldier, but she wasn't so sure she'd intercept no matter how brutal it may be. Despite their differences they had one thing in common, and that one thing was in serious danger.


	22. Beyond the Veil

**Hello readers! I'm still alive and I brought cake!  
>I wholeheartedly apologize for my long absence as both an author and reader. I've been battling with a bout of brain fog for quite a while now. However, I believe I may soon be victorious! To commend my forthcoming triumph I present to you a celebratory chapter of United in Valor. Huzzah!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashley winced when a mouthful of blood spattered on the floor. Saren was a brutal interrogator and wasted no time in cutting to the dirty business. The boy, barely into adulthood, spat a second mouthful of blood into the crimson pool at his feet before gazing up at them with pink, swollen eyes. She'd heard Cerberus had been recruiting teens and young adults who were heavy on the trigger and eager to do their part to help humanity in this dire time. Who knows how many of them she'd killed since joining up with Shepard. It was something she cared not to think too much about lest she be haunted by the guilt; and guilt was not part of the job description.<p>

"You know they'll kill me for this," the boy muttered through the metallic taste of his own blood.

Saren sneered, waving a set of plated claws before the kid's eyes. "If you don't tell me where they are, I assure you, I'll make your death much more painful than Cerberus would. So you'll just have to ask yourself… do you want a bullet in the head, or your body torn apart from bottom-up?"

Through all of his threats and arrogance, those electrifying blue eyes swam with a heartbreak Ashley had never before experienced in the eyes of such an alien. She couldn't understand how one so ruthless could feel any remorse or pain. Could it be that this callus turian had truly fell in love with his old nemesis?

The young man lowered his eyes and stared hard at the floor, seemingly pondering his very limited options. Finally he took a deep breath before conceding to the demands of his captor. "We were supposed to rendezvous back to Cerberus HQ after securing the commander. That's probably where they've taken her."

"You lie," Saren spat, poking one razor-sharp claw into a pre-existing wound in the human's torso. He twisted until he received an agonized response, and then continued. "We destroyed your headquarters."

"HQ _was_ destroyed, yes, but surviving staff were transferred to a backup. A dreadnaught."

"Where is it?" Saren growled in warning.

"I uh—I don't know," the boy stuttered. When Saren ground his claw ever deeper into the seeping flesh he shouted from the pain. "Wait! Okay, okay! I don't know where it is right now, but its destination was the Peruses Veil, last time I knew."

"The Veil? Why there?" Ashley questioned him.

"Because it's an uninhabited system and the Reapers had avoided it so far," the young trooper explained.

Saren pondered for a moment as if trying to decide if the human was telling the truth. Finally he raised his voice to activate the Normandy's comm system. "Joker, set a course for the Peruses Veil. Immediately."

"_Sure thing_," Joker replied without question.

"I told you what you want to know," the human captive sputtered. "Will you let me go? I-I promise, I'm done with Cerberus."

Saren bared his teeth in what could have either been interpreted as a grin or a threat. Without taking his eyes off of the trembling boy, he wrapped his clawed fingers around the pistol strapped to his side. Despite all of the things he wanted to do to this scum to make him truly understand the grief he felt, he wasn't sure he had it in him anymore. He could only think about getting to Shepard now. As long as she was still alive he'd refuse to return to his old ways. If not… Dropping his hold from his weapon, he balled his hand into a tight fist, ignoring the pain his talons had caused as they pierced the leathery skin of his palm. "Deal with him as you see fit," he told Ashley without turning. "I am not in the right mind to decide his fate."

Ashley stared wide-eyed as the turian left. The Saren she remembered would have not batted an eye at tearing the human apart. Something had changed him, and right now, that something was in danger.

* * *

><p>Voices; the same voices that had invaded her mind when the core had first been implanted into her brain were still there. However, they sounded further away now, but more desperate. They beckoned, pleaded… but why? It wasn't quite clear what they wanted, but she somehow felt drawn to them. Her guess was that the Reapers became aware when others are "<em>born<em>". In a sense, she had been reborn as a Reaper, the core coming alive within her. The thought that she was one of them, if even barely, was frightening and caused a knot to form in her stomach.

Suddenly a tight pressure on her arm tugged at her awareness and drove away the dreams and the voices that pursued her thoughts. With a snap of a rubber tourniquet, the pressure dissipated and she made a strong effort to part her eyelids just enough to glimpse a glaring light and a shadowy figure above her.

"Ah, Shepard. Good to see you're awake."

She knew the man's voice all too well. "Illusive Man," she muttered, forcing her eyes the rest of the way open to peer up at his image, which was blurred by her adjusting vision and the intense lighting above. She tried to sit up but the restraints held her secure against the cool surface, solid and metallic. An operating table? Yanking her hands in an upward motion, she tested the straps that bound her wrists. They were tight and securely bound. She groaned again, leaning back against the metal wearily. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Shepard," he told her in his usual pompous tone. "You took the Reaper neuro core from me, and I aim to get it back."

She grinned lowering her eyelids halfway in an attempt to stave off some of the offending light. "Hate to break it to you, but I don't have it."

"I have eyes everywhere, Shepard. You know this," he hummed knowingly. "Your reason for being on the Citadel was quite obvious. What I don't know, is what you intended to do with the core." The tips of his fingers tapped lightly against her skull, indicating he knew exactly where it was.

"You're not as dumb as you look. I'm sure you could figure it out."

"That's the problem. Your assumptions were incorrect. Did you really think you'd just be able to wire yourself into any Reaper and take over their network?"

The commander shrugged as best she could within the restraints. "Seemed like a good idea," she scoffed. "You have another idea?"

"The Reapers don't quite operate the way you may think. They are a collective, yes, but one cannot directly control the actions of another." He paused, a glimmer of anticipation appeared in his gaze before he continued to speak. "Do you know why the Citadel is such a significant fragment of our galaxy?"

"It was created by the Reapers. And…?" Javik once told her it was a Reaper artifact created to lure in the most advanced organic races of a cycle. It was a means to an end; the end of a cycle. As he was the last living Prothean, and one who had had the most involvement with Reaper destruction, she was inclined to agree with him. However, judging from the smug look on the man's face, there was likely more to it than what even the Protheans knew.

"The Reapers did not create the Citadel, Shepard. The Citadel created _them_!" he proclaimed, almost too enthusiastically for her comfort.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? The Citadel is alive!" A grin spread over his face and his hands expressively whirled in the air as he spoke. "After her own image the Reapers were created to maintain order in the galaxy by keeping her children from harming themselves and each other."

"Her children?" A chill ran up her spine as she said the words. It was clear there was only one answer for this question…

"Us, Shepard. Organics; those whom she nurtures within her womb, preparing us for our end."

It was indeed the answer she had been expecting, however it still left her feeling uneasy. She swallowed hard, quickly putting aside any disturbing thoughts, concerning organic origin, that may still be swimming around in her head. She needed more information. "But why would it encourage evolution if it only ends in our destruction?"

"To make room for new life to evolve; the youngest of her children. The stronger the prime species become, the less room there is for others to advance. We kill the weaker ones in order to become more powerful, just as the Protheans had, and those before them. It's an unending cycle that will continue until the end of time."

"But that's changed. We're not at war with the other races. It wasn't until the Reapers showed up-"

"That's where you're wrong, Shepard," The Illusive Man interrupted. "What do you think I've been fighting for all these years? Humanity deserves more! Just look at the other species. The Asari have natural biotics, those that we had to have dangerous implants to replicate. The Krogan and Turians have much more physical strength and military prowess. The Quarians have a technical advancement over any other species. And the Salarians have an incredible intelligence, with which our most brilliant minds could never hope to compete. But what advantage did we ever have to show? None. We've worked harder than the other races to get where we are now, and yet they still look at us as inferior."

"That's not true, and you know it. We have our place in The Council -" She then remembered Udina, the human councilor, was dead and corrected herself. "_Had_ our place in the Council before you got involved."

"Udina paid the price for his failure. Besides, you of all people know how hard we had to work to get there. What had the other council races done to earn that right? It was ours for the taking and to use how we wanted!"

"So what exactly do you plan on doing? Use the core to plead your case to the Citadel? Hope _she_ spares humanity because we've been _underprivileged_?"

"Not quite," he replied calmly. "I aim to control her. Once I have gained control of the Citadel the Reapers will be ours. They will become humanity's greatest weapons, our own personal advantage, and the galaxy will finally belong to us."

"You're psychotic."

He smirked. "Perhaps." Before leaving he turned to a man in a white lab coat, who had been standing within visual range of the commander. Somehow, it didn't seem like the man entirely trusted the Cerberus leader. "Dr. Oninger. No matter the cost, you keep that chip intact."

Shepard's stomach twisted. It was much too obvious what meaning his words held.

"Sir…" the doctor started hesitantly. "Do you really think this is a wise choice?"

"Your job is not to question my decision," The Illusive Man replied coarsely.

"Indeed, however, it _is_ my job to see value in research." the doctor responded, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. Despite his carefully lowered volume, she could clearly make out every word. "The commander is living proof that we can truly meld our bodies with synthetics. You saw the scans. This knowledge of its recreation is not something we should pass up."

"We _will _recreate it, once that chip becomes mine. Now do as you are ordered and remove it."

"Dr. Oninger's eyes narrowed with obvious disapproval, but his voice provided reluctant acceptance. "Yes sir."

"Good. Inform me once extraction is a success."

"So you're just going to do as you're told, huh?" Shepard muttered bitingly once The Illusive Man had left. When he didn't respond, she lifted her head to glare at him with disdain. "Just like every other Cerberus dog. Obey no matter the cost."

Dr. Oninger frowned as he handled a vial filled with a clear liquid. "I'm ex-military. It's what we do," he stated plainly, jabbing a syringe into the vial's seal. "You should know that more than anyone."

"I do. However, I also know where my loyalties belong." she murmured, meeting his frown with a steady stare.

"My loyalties belong with the human race," he replied standing over her now.

"You mean _Cerberus_," she corrected bitingly.

"Cerberus fights for humanity."

She narrowed her eyes. "At what cost? How many more lives is it worth to let that psycho have what he wants?"

"We're at _war, _Commander." He quickly wiped the underside of her wrist with a disinfecting pad as he spoke. "Or did you forget? That _psycho_ wants to save the human race while the rest of the galaxy continues to turn their backs."

She scoffed. "You're wrong. He wants to control it."

He jabbed the syringe into a visible vein in her wrist. She hadn't even felt the pinch. "You think you'd do any better, given the chance?"

Almost instantly she felt the warmth flood her veins. Smiling wearily she peered up at the man with fading vision. "Of course…" She sighed as the juice quickly did its job. "…I'm Commander Shepard."

* * *

><p>"I say we blow them out of the system!" Zaal'Koris exclaimed, slamming his palms down on the table for emphasis.<p>

Han'Garrel nodded determinately. "I'm inclined to agree. What if they reach Rannoch? We have worked too hard rebuilding to see it end in ruin."

"We don't know if their intentions are hostile," Tali'Zorah argued. Though she hated the thought of defending Cerberus, she didn't feel right about this.

"Why else would _Cerberus_ be in the Veil?" Zaal'Koris pointed out.

Tali sipped a quick breath of filtered air through nervous lips. "The Reapers have spread to nearly every system in the galaxy. Perhaps they're only looking for solitude. As far as we know they could be transporting innocents to a safer place." _Or perhaps they are the only other survivors in the galaxy. If so, could they really exterminate the last of the other galactic races?_ That part she couldn't bear to say aloud. The other Admirals wouldn't feel the same. The continuance of their race was first and foremost. Shortly after the Reapers invaded, the Quarians, with the help of Geth council, made the difficult decision to cut all communication with the other systems, deserting the other races as well as several of their own who had been on pilgrimages. She knew the Quarian people had to preserve their own existence, but the thought of abandoning her old friends weighed heavily on her mind. Now that Tali had time to think about it, she regretted not going off on her own to find Shepard.

"Why not ask the Geth?" Daro'Xen hummed pleasantly, eyeing up the synthetic being as she would her childhood toys.

Tali couldn't tell if the woman was genuinely interested in the opinion of the Geth, or if she was just getting her kicks. Either way, they had built an alliance with the Geth. It was only fair they had a voice, even if it was mostly for appearance purposes. "Legion? What is the Geth consensus?"

Legion's illuminated eye peered at her almost apologetically. "We perceive the human organization, Cerberus, as a threat to all organic and synthetic life forms. Threats must be eliminated."

"Admiral Tali'Zorah, I believe you are outnumbered," Daro'Xen stated with a smile in her voice.

All eyes were on Tali now, awaiting any further objections with scrutiny. The younger quarian sighed and lowered her shoulders in defeat. "Do it," she said flatly.


	23. Escaping the Beast

**I greatly appreciate the few reviews of the last chapter! Hopefully readers are still finding this story interesting. Getting closer to the end...**

* * *

><p>Shepard could barely hear the whispers in her head now. It was likely they were moving further away from the source, which was strange since the Reapers were everywhere. Her thoughts were interrupted by the warm sensation of a caress against her face. She parted her dry lips to speak but quickly found that it was going to take a bit more effort than she had built up. She tried again, uttering the one name that lingered on her tongue and in her subconscious. "Saren."<p>

No response, only silence. However, she could feel breath quicken as it fanned against her face. She pried open her dry, sleep-adhered eyelids, her enhanced vision quickly adjusting to the blaring lights above and the face that stared down at her with a mix of worry and agitation.

"Adam…" she croaked through a hoarse voice.

"This… _Saren, _is he the turian?" he asked, his tone flat.

"Yes," she responded simply. This was not something she wanted to discuss at the moment and had no intention of providing more than the bare minimum. She was in a dangerous situation and no ideal way to get out of it, so she needed to tread carefully.

"I see…" He trailed off thoughtfully. His features softened as his mind turned over some other thoughts. "Is it true what Nick says; that you're a human-machine hybrid?"

She stared at him hard, trying to read him more carefully before meeting his question with an answer.

"You still feel human," he continued before she could respond. "But there's a strange artificial glow beneath your skin. It's clearly visible in your eyes. They use to be grey…" He stopped himself as memories of the past came flooding back unwillingly.

"I'm still me, if that's what you're wondering," she stated, finally finding her voice enough to form a full sentence.

"Are you?" he asked skeptically. "We've all changed, Jane. Including you." He sighed. "Nick – the surgeon you met earlier," he added, responding to her questioning stare. "He seems to think that The Illusive Man is wrong; that he shouldn't remove the chip."

Her eyes widened with his proclamation, despite doing her best to hide her surprise. "And what do you think?"

"I'm inclined to agree. I may be biased. The doc did save my life once." He paused to meet her gaze. "Though, that may not be the only reason I'm biased…"

Tilting her head, she peered at him curiously. "What happened to you after Akuze?"

"Well, I spent several weeks in intensive care. Nick patched me up." He lifted the left corner of his shirt to display a sizable, disfiguring scar on his torso, likely caused by the thresher maw's acidic spit. "Acid. Damn stuff ate away at some of my internal organs. Doc replaced them with some pretty hefty implants."

"Synthetic?" she surmised with a raised brow.

"Only the best," he said with a small smile. "Fixed me up with some nifty cybernetics too."

"Seems we're not so different after all."

He shook his head in disagreement. "Cerberus found me, told me no one else in the platoon lived and that the Alliance abandoned the search for survivors, I was devastated. Then word of your survival got around… Revered as the _sole survivor_. I was happy you were alive, but I was also angry. The life I had worked for was gone, including you. You wouldn't have given up as I had."

"Don't be so sure," she muttered softly, remembering when she had been brought back by Cerberus. She quickly shook the thought and continued, "You could have come back."

Adam shrugged dismissively and uttered a short laugh. "You saw firsthand how people treat you when you've been with Cerberus. Nah, I was better off dead. Didn't mean I never thought about contacting you…" he cast his gaze downward in shame. "I did try once, after Cerberus rebuilt you, but my communication was blocked. After that I never tried again."

"Adam, I'm sorry. If I would have known you were still alive…"

He shrugged again. "No use dwelling on the past, Jane, you know that. Everything seems to happen for a reason. Maybe now this gives me a chance to set things straight."

"What do you mean?" Without answering he dipped his hand to his side to pull something from his pocket. With one movement of his thumb a blade shot from the shaft. Her heart raced at the sight of edged metal gleaming in the intense light. As overwhelming fear and helplessness crept over her, instinct took over and she yanked hard at her bindings, but to no avail. "Adam, what are you doing?"

"Relax," he soothed, moving the blade ever closer. "Don't struggle."

If he got close enough she may be able to head butt him, but what would that buy her? He may lash out. Everything else was tied down. There was no escape. Perhaps she could entice him with words. Maybe… She froze when he grabbed her wrist in his hand and sliced at the bindings. She sat stunned as he did the same with the other wrist, then her torso, and finally her legs.

"Why?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

He smiled. It was the same charming smile she'd remembered from the corps. "I guess neither of us has really changed after all."

They both turned at the sudden, unsettling sound of the door. The doctor she recognized form before sprinted inside the room, darting for the computer that sat on the other side of the room.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Adam asked as he watched the man type anxiously at the keyboard.

"I need to make sure I back up this data in case anything happens. If we lose her I don't want to have to start from scratch."

"Hey," Adam said evenly, grasping the doctor's attention for a brief moment. "We're _not_ going to lose her."

Focusing back on his computer screen the doctor muttered something she couldn't even begin to make out.

"So what's going on?" she asked, her question mainly aimed towards Adam since Dr. Oninger seemed to have no intention of responding.

"We're going to get you to a shuttle."

"Won't they track it?"

He gave her a mischievous wink. "Not the one we're taking. Just have to get your there before—" A large tremor interrupted him.

"Looks like it already started," the doctor said.

"What started?" she demanded, grabbing Adam's arm.

"Not long after we arrived in the Perseus Veil we found that we weren't the only ones here."

"Who else?"

This time Nick finally looked up from his monitor to speak. "The Quarians. We were going to sneak by, thinking they'd be too involved with their own conflict with the Geth. Well… We were wrong."

"The Quarians fighting alongside the Geth… Now _that's _what I call strange," Adam muttered under his breath.

Shepard smiled inwardly. If they were indeed fighting together it could only mean that Tali and Legion had united the two races in one way or another. "I don't think it's so strange," she said finally.

"You wouldn't," Adam told her, a knowing grin on his lips.

If Tali and Legion were out there, they could attempt to get this shuttle to the Quarian fleet. That was, if they didn't get blown up in the process. She'd just have to reach them through the shuttle's comm system… And hope they listen.

Another rumble sent some instruments and medication crashing to the floor. "Okay I got the data. We'd better go." The doctor looked at her questionably. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," Shepard replied, sliding off the table. She tried to ignore the soft but sturdy touch of Adam's hands as he helped her up. While she couldn't successfully ignore the contact, she was able to meet his tender gaze with a dismissive glance. _Props for that,_ she thought.

As soon as they exited the medical center they were quickly greeted by two helmeted figures blocking their path. "Doctor," the one on the left said, gripping his firearm tightly. "Where are you taking the prisoner?"

"The Illusive Man ordered us to escort her to the escape pods," Nick responded calmly.

Both faceless guards glanced at one another questionably. It would seem they didn't get the memo. "We'll need to confirm with command," the right said finally. As he moved to press the comm button on his helmet, Adam reacted quickly, wrenching the rifle from his single hand and knocking him over the head with the butt. The blow was hard enough to crack the man's helmet and he quickly fell to the floor. Before the other guard could react, the good doctor jabbed his fist forward. The guard sucked in a hitched breath and slumped. It wasn't until he removed his hand and let the body fall, that Shepard realized he'd been holding a blade.

"Nice work, Doc," she said with a lopsided smirk.

"You may leave the corps, but the corps never leaves you."

She nodded in agreement. "Isn't that the truth."

Adam frowned down at the rifle he'd been holding, his eyes lingering on the crack trailing up the stock. "They don't make these things the way they use to," he muttered before tossing it to the floor and grabbing for the one off the other guard's body. His hand bumped against another and he glanced up to find Shepard's stern eyes glowing from within.

"I don't like being unarmed," she said, warning lining her voice.

"I don't either," Adam replied evenly.

"I'll make the decision easy for both of you," Nick interrupted, relieving the dead man's hands of the disputed weapon.

Shepard was about to object when Adam signaled her to keep quiet. Despite their seemingly close friendship, it was clear Adam both feared and respected Nick Oninger. In fleeting curiosity, she wondered why. "So I take it The Illusive Man_ didn't_ give the order to take me to the pods?"

A small, almost invisible smile touched the doctor's lips as he regarded her question. "Commander, you should have been dead hours ago."

As they proceeded on towards the shuttle bay, they hadn't received any other confrontations regarding where doctor and operative were escorting the prisoner. They were barely given a second glance as technicians frantically worked on repairs, the few loyal medical staff tended to the injured, and the rest were in route to the escape pods. The dreadnaught was huge, but Nick and Adam seemed to know all the shortcuts. When they finally arrived at the shuttle bay, the dreadnaught was in rough shape.

"Keep your filter on until we get into the shuttle," Nick told them as he inputted the code into the door.

_No shit_, she thought, but nodded instead. Halfway to their destination a hole had been blasted through the hull of the ship and the oxygen had been quickly seeping out. Good thing the doctor always seemed to be prepared. The moment the door opened to reveal the small, isolated hangar, she was relieved. One step closer to freedom… and Saren.

* * *

><p><em>*Identify*<em> came a voice from the Normandy's comm system.

"This is the Normandy," Joker replied.

_*State your business in the Veil.*_

"We're here to track down a Cerberus dreadnaught that would have recently entered this system," he replied, making an obscene face at the voice on the other side of the link.

_*Cerberus?* _The voice paused momentarily before continuing._ *That dreadnaught has been destroyed.*_

"Destroyed?!" Joker slammed his hand down on the controls angrily, his facial expression fading from ridiculous to agitated in less than a second. If that ship was destroyed, the commander would have been blown up along with it… "Were there any survivors?"

_Silence_.

"My commander was being held captive on that ship!" Joker shouted into the link. "Answer me you piece of shi—"

*_Joker?* _A different voice; this one _very_ familiar.

"Tali?"

_*Joker! I'm so glad it's you! We have Shepard aboard our flagship. I'm sending over the coordinates and clearing you to dock.*_

Joker sighed with relief, relaxing back in his chair. "How's the commander? Is she okay?"

_*She's fine.*_

Doubly good to hear. Especially since now he wouldn't have to tell a very irate turian that his woman was now mystery meat. He shuddered and inwardly scolded himself. _Okay, Joker, that was bad even coming from you._ Shaking the thought from his head, Joker gave a thoughtful sideways glance at the figure seated in the co-pilot's chair. Reflective curves caused his gaze to linger a bit longer than he intended. Boy, was Shepard in for a surprise!


	24. Fleeting Reunions

**Updated due to a plot mistake found by Deceptigal - much love! I apologize for the repost but ****the stupid thing wasn't updating. Not sure if my cache isn't being cleared correctly or what, but it was pissing me off...**

**I'm not really accustomed to throwing in OC characters and wasn't planning on developing them much... however, I found some opportunity and figured "eh, why the hell not?". Not sure how anyone else feels about OC characters, specifically those that I've introduced, however I promise I'll try not to stray off into too many tangents with them. Happy reading and thanks for the reviews and follows!**

* * *

><p>Adam wrung his hands nervously as he glanced around at the many faceless quarians that had been lingering nearby since they'd entered the quarian flagship. He had seen very few quarians in his time, as they were a reclusive people, only leaving their fleet to acquire valuable things with which they could return. For that very reason, they typically carried the stereotype of being thieves and swindlers. "I can't believe we let you talk us into docking here."<p>

"Why?" The quarians are our allies," Shepard stated, shrugging her shoulders dismissively. "Besides, what choice did we have?"

"I don't trust them," Nick said pointedly. "They're reclusive and sneaky."

Shepard arched an eyebrow at this. "Then why did you join Cerberus?"

"Because I was under the impression they were _reclusive and sneaky_ for the good of humanity."

"Looks like that may have been a slight misconception…" Adam muttered.

"Seems like most of us had made that mistake at one point," Shepard grumbled, remembering how she had once operated under The Illusive Man's guidance. Though, to make up for it she did have some new allies, a new and improved Normandy, and functioning legs to kick Reaper ass. She smiled to herself thoughtfully. "Anyway, we're safe here. Tali and Legion are my friends and they've assured us safe passage. Besides, from what I hear I had gained quite a few supporters during my last visit to the fleet."

"If you were wearing _that_ dress, I could see why," Adam commended, eyeing her up and down.

A warm blush rose up in her cheeks. She'd nearly forgotten that her state of dress had been less than practical for a soldier. Though, the restrictive and blister-inducing shoes should have been a strong reminder. Additionally, since her abduction she really hadn't had time to think about what, if anything, could still be lingering between her and her old flame. Though it was flattering that he seemingly still held some type of attraction for her, she wasn't even certain if she _wanted_ to consider if anything still existed there. That part of her had been buried long ago, at his memorial service. And now things had changed, more than she could have ever imagined…

"C-Commander S-Shepard!" She turned toward a rather familiar voice. A quarian quickly approached them; one whose suit colors had strangely reminded her of muscle and bone. The moment he stopped before her, he began twisting his hands together in a nervous rhythm, instantly giving away his identity.

"Veetor?"

He nodded quickly in reply, his voice coming out stuttered and rushed. "Y-yes, Commander. You n-need to come with me!"

Shepard threw a questionable glance at the other two humans, unsure if this was something that had involved them as well.

"They should stay," he said quickly, motioning towards her companions. "Please, f-follow."

"Okay," she replied, somewhat relieved that they wouldn't be involved while she investigated whatever the nerve-wracked quarian wanted her to see. Leaving them behind, she fell at a steady trot beside him as he led her toward one of the airlock terminals. As they approached the terminal, she could hear a commotion up ahead. Rounding the next corner revealed a sight that filled her with both joy and a sense of fear. The Normandy team had boarded the quarian flagship, that much was clear. However, they were being held at gunpoint; most of which had been aimed at Saren.

"What's going on here?" Shepard demanded sternly. She suddenly felt very protective, like a den mother ready to pounce in between to protect her young. Most eyes drew towards her, but the ones that stood out the most were Saren's. They burned a brilliant blue as they took in her form and revealed a fierce longing that sent a chill up her spine.

Shepard clenched her jaw, resisting the strong urge to run to him. Right now, as an officer, she needed to keep her cool. There would be time later for a more… _intimate_ reunion. "These people are my team and friends," she stated in an elevated voice. When the quarians hadn't budged she ground her teeth and barked out an order. "Lower your weapons! Now!"

"Commander, your _team_ has Saren Arterius in their company." It was Han'Garrel. Always the troublemaker.

"Shepard, is this true? _This_ is Saren?" A purple-hued helmet flashed among the group. Tali… Of course she would have been here to greet the Normandy's crew. They were her friends, after all. Even behind the mask she could tell the quarian was waiting – hoping – for her to say 'no', that this wasn't the nemesis they had once hunted together.

"Yes, Tali. This _is_ Saren," Shepard replied, her eyes burning with a fierce green glow as she moved to Saren's side. The soft hitch of his breath, as she approached, was not lost on her. The abrupt sensation of his fingers, lightly stroking against hers, filled her with an intense feeling of comfort and yearning. "He helped me to escape Earth when it fell to the Reapers. Since then, he has joined my team."

"Joined? With you?" Tali bowed her head in exasperation. "Keelah…"

Garrel stepped forward, the faint pale illumination from his eyes apparent through his mask as he stared down the commander. "Commander Shepard, I don't care _what_ Saren Arterius has done to redeem himself in your mind. I still don't want this… _criminal_ aboard our ship!"

"It's not only your decision to make, Garrel!" Tali snapped, shocking most by her outburst. "It's a decision for_ all_ the Admirals, including _me_."

"Don't worry, Admirals," Saren cut in, his expression indiscernible. "I don't plan on staying."

"Good to hear," Admiral Garrel replied with smug approval. "Tali, I trust you'll keep a watchful eye on our… _guests_." With a sweep of his hand, the other quarians lowered their weapons and followed him from the terminal.

"_Admiral_ Tali'Zorah, hmm?" Garrus asked, flashing his teeth in a proud grin.

"Yeah…" Tali replied. Her bashful hand motions clearly gave away that she was blushing beneath her helmet.

"Soon to be, Admiral Tali'_Reegar_ too, from what I hear…" Shepard shot the quarian a knowing wink.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Ashley questioned excitedly.

Tali fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well… I uh..."

A smile crossed Shepard's lips as she watched the wayward quarian fidget with embarrassment. Her attempts to avoid the incoming questioning will not prove fruitful. _Just like old times…_

"Jane!" a man's voice echoed through the terminal.

Adam; she had forgotten about him… Shepard felt a chill run up her spine as the turian standing beside her tensed and the fingers that had been caressing hers went unsettlingly rigid. A low growl emanated deep in his chest. "Saren…" she whispered trying to calm him. It was clear that he immediately recognized Adam as the man from Purgatory; the one who had led her to her capture. She'd need a chance to explain before things got hairy.

"Everything alright?" Adam asked as he approached, the doctor close behind. "We saw a bunch of armed quarians coming from here. I thought they-"

Shepard's hands couldn't grasp Saren fast enough as he charged by. Her fingers slipped across his armor and, in less than a second, he was out of reach. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched the enraged turian charge the shocked human. Her feet reacted quickly, but the rest of her body was being held back by a strong force. Her gaze snapped back to meet a hard stare from Garrus.

"Let go, Garrus! That's an order!" Shepard shouted, trying to tug her arm from the other turian's tight grip.

"Don't get in the middle, Shepard. You'll be ripped apart," Garrus replied calmly. He had seen the blind rage in the other turian's face. If she got in the middle, he may not see her until it's too late. He didn't know this human that provoked such anger in Saren, but what he did know was that he wasn't willing to risk Shepard to save him.

It all happened so fast that Adam didn't have time to consider what he had done to provoke the turian. He did, however, manage to dodge the slash of claws which had nearly taken off his face. It was definitely a close call. Though he'd never faced a turian in close combat, he'd heard stories. Very few of those stories had ended well for anyone… except the turians, that is. The next swipe nicked his arm. The sensation was that of razor-sharp metal slicing through his flesh. The failed attempt to escape the third strike, sent him stumbling backwards, tripping over his feet until his backside hit the floor with a _thud_ that likely only he could hear. A towering shadow loomed over him as the alien pursued forward, claws outstretched and teeth bared. His startling blue eyes glowed intensely, drawing a chill up his spine. His mind finally catching up to his body, he considered his attacker. It was the turian he had seen with Jane. Saren.

Nick glanced from his friend to the infuriated male turian. Adam was obviously at a disadvantage, and this alien aimed to rip him apart. Finally deciding that it was time to intervene, he dipped in and swiped the pistol from the turian's side. However, the alien's reaction was much faster than the doctor had anticipated and he received a rather shocking blow to the shoulder. The strike successfully knocked the gun from his hands and threw his body against the metal terminal wall.

For a moment, Adam's gaze met Jane's. Though brief, it was long enough to see the presence of fear and concern. That look shook him. Perhaps it was the memories that it unveiled, or maybe it was the stirring of emotions that had lain dormant for years. Either way, it had given him courage, or made him incredibly stupid – he wasn't sure which – because he soon found himself on his feet and locking eyes with the fierce turian. Saren stalked close enough that he could feel his hot breath on his face, see the unnatural structure of his plating, and the metallic gleam of his teeth. Glowing eyes revealed a synthetic pattern that was unlike any Adam had ever seen from any cybernetics. Deep down he wondered what had attracted his Jane to this… creature.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't tear you apart where you stand!" Saren snarled, even more angered by the human's scrutinizing demeanor.

"Because he helped me to escape Cerberus's ship," Shepard stated, quickly stepping up behind Saren. She was relieved she was able to struggle free of Garrus's protective hold. By the look in Adam's stare, she knew he wasn't about to stand down. Likewise, there was no way in hell Saren would _ever_ consider it himself.

Saren spun around to face her. "If he hadn't led you to them in the first place—"

Shepard raised a hand to cup his face, pressing her thumb against his mouth to silence him. She pretended not to see Adam flinch at the intimate action. "We've all made our mistakes, Saren. But as you well know, people can change."

"She's right. We're done with Cerberus. Right, Nick?" Adam shifted his attention to the doctor who remained crouched against the wall, wiping his glasses with a corner of his jacket.

"Indeed," the doctor replied, returning his glasses to their resting place on his head.

"So what exactly do you propose we do with these... humans?" Saren asked her.

Shepard shrugged. "The only reasonable option is to take them with us to the Citadel."

Saren reeled back, bristling at her response. "You want _them_ aboard the _Normandy_?" he snarled.

"What else are we supposed to do with them?

"The airlock is a viable option."

Shepard scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is he to you anyway?" Saren demanded, motioning towards the human who stood still behind him.

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't anger her bond mate any further. Typically quick of tongue, she couldn't seem to compose a reply. What _was_ he to her? "I don't think this is the right time to discuss this."

"I see…" Saren growled, shifting his menacing gaze to Adam. "If he touches you, he dies." Baring his teeth in a final warning, he stalked off towards the Normandy.

Shepard hesitated the moment he brushed by her, deciding whether or not to follow him or stay. But, responsibility quickly overtook rash thinking and determined that it was in her best interest to deal with him later. Right now she was faced with keeping peace among the rest of her team and the quarian fleet. Not to mention the geth… she added as a final thought upon finding Legion making his way down the terminal.

"Shepard-Commander," Legion greeted.

"Legion!" Shepard replied, giving him a friendly hand-shake upon his arrival, of which he had returned with the ease of one accustomed to such a greeting. It seemed that living among organics was certainly having an effect. She braved a brief glance over her shoulder as Saren disappeared into the airlock before turning her attention fully to her geth companion. "I'm pleasantly impressed that the quarians and geth are finally getting along."

"It hasn't been easy," Tali said. "Much of the fleet was against the idea of a treaty with the geth."

"And now?"

"There are still incidents…" Tali admitted, bowing her head in shame. "However, less now that the geth have been helping us to rebuild our homeworld."

"Really? You're rebuilding Rannoch? That's great to hear!"

"Since Shepard-Commander had released the geth from the taint of the heretics, we have been able to focus on repairing the rift between us and The Creators." Legion's photoreceptor twitched in what one might've deemed to be excitement.

"I'm glad we made the right choice." From the corner of her eye she caught Adam staring at her with interest. A blush rose up in her cheeks as she admitted that his attentions were going to be quite distracting. "Ash?"

"Yes, Skipper?" Ashley asked, stepping forward.

"These two men helped me escape from Cerberus's ship. In return we'll be escorting them to the Citadel where they'll be free to go. Would you do me a favor and find them a place to stay for a few days?"

"Of course," Ashley replied, her voice flat and unrevealing.

"Adam, Nick, please follow the Lieutenant Commander. I'll check in with you later."

"Thanks, Jane." Adam flashed a smile at her that would have once melted her heart. Now, she wasn't sure.

While Shepard continued to catch up on some of the facts regarding the geth and quarian relations, Garrus nudged Tali in the side. "So… Kal'Reegar, huh?"

"Garrus... I've _still_ got a shotgun," she warned, playfully tapping her weapon.

* * *

><p>Ashley walked silently, the two survivors from Cerberus's ship following a few feet behind. The commander's words lingered in her mind. The single fact that these people saved Shepard's life was the only reason she wasn't going to complain about bringing them aboard. They'd stay in Port Observation until they reached the Citadel. This placement would allow for limited need of wandering since they had easy access to restrooms, mess, and infirmary. The only thing they'd need to worry about is the close proximity to Saren's room, but she wasn't going to make that her problem.<p>

"This is the mess," she told them, indicating to the couple of tables and decently-sized kitchen. "We don't have a cook so, if_ you_ use the kitchen, _you_ clean it. And that's the med bay." She pointed towards the medical room that took residence to their right. "Dr. Chakwas is our medical professional."

One of the men perked up at the mention of Chakwas' name. "Karin Chakwas?"

"Um…" Ashley's cheeks burned in embarrassment when she realized she never actually _knew_ the doctor's first name despite traveling with her for what seemed like an eon. "That _might _be the same Chakwas. Why, do you know her?"

The man smiled slightly, as if remembering a distant memory. "We attended med school together. After much debate we both decided to join the military, but lost touch shortly after."

"Well, the doctor is pretty busy so I'd rather you not disturb her unless you've lost a leg," she bit out with a little more attitude than was probably necessary. But, the fact that this man left the Alliance to join Cerberus made her sick. Pulling her arm close against her body, she resisted the urge to slug him. Didn't he realize how many soldiers were lost due to Cerberus's extreme ideals? Being a doctor, was he not involved with any of the horrifying tests performed on human beings? Though, she supposed not _all_ members of the organization were privy to went on in each individual project. Still, she couldn't convince herself to find it much of an excuse… "I'll show you to your quarters, now. You'll be staying in Port Observation." She spun on her heels, beckoning them to follow.

Adam glanced at Nick as they began following the woman out of the mess. Giving him a little nudge, he nodded towards the infirmary.

Taking a hint, Nick met his friend's implication with a little smirk and took that very opportunity to slip away. His feet anxiously guided him towards the infirmary, however, his heart beat in such a disquieting rhythm that he wondered why he was acting so rashly. Perhaps it was the fact that the woman behind that door was the nearest link to his old life; the life before Cerberus. Back then, things were less complicated… or were they? He swallowed thickly, sweeping a clammy hand through dark hair as he approached the door. There was only one way to find out. Holding his breath he took the step that set off the door sensors, sending it _swishing_ open to reveal a bright medical room. A woman with short, greying hair sat at a desk, her back to him. After a moment she stopped what she was doing, set down her pen, and spun her chair to greet who had entered.

For a moment she peered at him, confused, unsure of who was this man who was keeping her med bay door ajar. Then, as if being struck by sudden revelation, pale blue eyes widened in surprise and she nearly fell as she stumbled to her feet. She knew this man! He was older than she remembered, which really wasn't a surprise as she was no spring chicken herself. He'd aged well, however, and showed very little signs of grey in his raven hair. After all these years, the man who existed only in numerous fleeting thoughts was standing before her. "Nicholas?"

A nostalgic smile tugged at Nick's lips as he looked upon the woman from his youth. Even despite her greying blonde hair and tired eyes, she hadn't really changed much, and he wondered if she could have been thinking the same of him. The curiosity it awakened made him feel somewhat awkward and school boyish. "It's been a long time, Karin." It was the only thing he could think to say that didn't make him feel overly foolish.


	25. Forever Yours

**A/N: Providing you all with the chapter you deserve before the Normandy moves on to the Citadel. Approx 2 more chapters left. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After bidding Tali and Legion farewell, Shepard hesitantly boarded the Normandy. She knew she had to face Saren but didn't look forward to his ire. Her response to his concern regarding Adam was obviously hurtful. But she had no intention of discussing personal matters – especially her history with Adam – in front of the whole team.<p>

The moment she entered the ship, she received a very pleasant greeting from both Joker and EDI. However, as she was about to head to the CIC she noticed that an individual seated next to the pilot had said nothing. She glanced once over her shoulder at the figure and instantly had to do a double-take. It was as she feared. The robotic woman that had given her one hell of a black eye sat in the co-pilot's seat, looking rather content.

"J-Joker?" Shepard stammered, not taking her eyes off the machine. Her hand instantly went to her side, looking frantically for her pistol. When it was nowhere to be found – as she had been unarmed since Purgatory – she reactively activated her omni-tool's blade.

"What's up, Commander?" Joker questioned, spinning in his chair. He looked rather pleased with himself. What was the deal?

"That," she uttered, pointing to the robot which also turned in its chair.

Then it spoke to her. "Is there a problem, Commander?" It had EDI's voice!

Shepard's omni-blade deactivated when it struck her what was going on. "EDI? Is that you in that… that thing?"

The robot woman nodded. "Indeed, Commander. I was able to transfer my consciousness into this body. I must admit it had taken some getting used to. I'm not use to being so… mobile."

"And hot!" Joker chimed in, obviously overjoyed by EDI's new appearance.

Shepard released a breath of air she'd been holding back. "Well, please give me a heads-up next time you decide to switch bodies."

EDI nodded. "I will inform you as soon as I choose which crew member I'd like to transfer to next." When Shepard's mouth fell open in shock she added, "I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah… We're still working on that," Joker murmured.

The commander grinned awkwardly. "Well, you two have fun."

"See ya, Commander!" Joker exclaimed.

Shepard proceeded on her destination route, through the CIC and taking the elevator to her cabin. She was determined to shower before braving the trek to the Starboard Observatory.

When she was finally refreshed, no longer feeling the grime of Cerberus upon her, she threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and returned to the elevator. When she thought the elevator couldn't have possibly gone any slower, she peered down at the Starboard Observatory door and instantly regretted her impatience. Why did Saren have this strange way of making her, Commander Shepard, feel as if she was losing her gall? And, oddly enough, she actually liked it sometimes. Sighing to herself, she mustered up the resolve to head straight for that door, not stopping until it opened.

She peered in to find Saren, seated on the couch with his back to her, peering out the large window. When she cleared her throat, he made no effort to turn. _Yep, definitely mad._

Shepard proceeded in her attempts to grasp at his attention by slithering forward over the back of the couch and flopping over it to lay with her head on his lap. She peered up at him as he continued to stare straight forward. After pushing her head back and moving from side to side against his groin, she was pleased to feel some type of reaction from him. Curious to see how far she could take it until he lost control, she raised herself up to straddle him. The thin fabric of her cropped shorts certainly made the contact more intense as she shifted herself atop her turian lover. She grinned as his breath grew ragged and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist her much longer. His enlarged, hardened member throbbed against her with need and she loved it.

When he finally allowed himself to gaze upon her, the look in her eyes made something within him snap. The intense yearning he saw deep within her expression shook him to his core. He growled lustfully, gripping her soft hips in his clawed hands. He wanted her desperately, now more than ever. Being separated from her for these past few days - not knowing for certain if she was even alive - made him feel dead inside. And when she returned he quickly felt his passions become reignited. But then, that human he'd seen at Purgatory showed up. He smelled his desire for his bond mate and it nearly drove him mad. But now here she was. With _him_; and it made him feel whole again. She was _his_.

As lust and need came over him, he shifted her from his lap and onto her stomach atop the couch. He grinned at her cry of surprise. Pulling her hips up toward him, he quickly discarded her lower coverings to reveal the soft flesh of her backside. In turn, he quickly removed his trousers, relieved to free his painfully stiff cock. Careful of his claws, he ran his fingers gently over enticing the pink flesh of her nether regions. The moment she moaned in response, his primal urges flared up, making the need to sate himself uncontrollable. Not wasting any more time, he pierced through her velvety folds, sheathing himself within her warmth. He hissed as she constricted around him, the sudden wave of pleasure rippling through his body. He pulled out slightly only to thrust back inside her. Her slick juices made the movement almost effortless. He repeated, this time with more force, burying himself deep in his mate as she vocally expressed her pleasure.

Shepard gripped the cushion of the couch tightly as Saren pounded into her more quickly. His hard, burning member filled her, stroking every inch of her with each thrust. Her mewls of pleasure where met with his grunts and snarls.

Saren came quickly, the tightness of his mate becoming too much to bear. He released himself into her, his body jerking as he continued to thrust his hips forward, unwilling to stop. But, eventually his movements slowed. His need for her unsated, he lifted her back to a straddling position on his lap.

"That was… Wow," she said breathlessly. Sweat beaded on her brow and her breath came out raspy with arousal.

"I'm not done yet with you yet," he purred.

She chuckled. "I hope not. I didn't come yet."

"We'll have to change that then. But first… Tell me you're _mine_," he rumbled deeply.

She smiled broadly, her features shining as the green glow from the implant moved about her skin. "I'm yours," she told him without hesitation.

He looked pleased at this and his eyes burned with the intensity of two stars. "And I will forever be yours, Shepard."

She was still very wet and ready for him when he entered her again. Their bodies moved roughly against one another as they became consumed in their intense lovemaking. This time he was able to focus on the pleasure of their intimacy rather than a quick release. It wasn't until he saw to it that she had reached her peak that he finally allowed himself to come again.

As they lay entwined together after having expelled their last bit of energy, Shepard couldn't help but dwell on the upcoming mission to the Citadel and what it may mean for her. For _them_. She wasn't sure what fate awaited her, only that she was destined to face the Citadel's true form. The Illusive Man's words resonated in her mind. Would she need to control it? Or could she simply talk to it; convince it to call off the Reapers' destruction?

She peered at Saren who was resting peacefully beside her. Lightly, she traced her fingertips over his faceplates, admiring the smooth, hard texture. What would he do if she didn't make it? He had changed so much these past few months. Would her death destroy him, or would he find it in himself to continue on? She hoped the latter.

Putting aside those thoughts for now, she suddenly decided she was rather thirsty. Carefully, she removed his arm from around her and slid off him until her feet hit the floor. She dressed quietly and plodded out of the room, towards the mess. Upon arrival she spotted Mordin seated at one of the tables, sipping at some tea.

"Hey Mordin. What are you doing sitting out here?"

He perked up at the sound of her voice. Giving her one of his mischievous smiles he explained, "It would seem Doctor Chakwas is relieving some stress with an old friend."

"Relieving some—Ohh..." She wasn't about to question with whom Karin was relieving stress. Sometimes it was best not to know.

"It's good that you and Saren are finding time to do the same," he said, taking an elongated sip of tea.

Shepard blushed. "Were we that loud?"

He didn't respond with an answer, only smiled merrily.

Sighing, she trekked to the refrigerator and grabbed a cool drink before seating herself across from the salarian. After pulling off the cap and taking a much needed sip, the unnerving thoughts began creeping back into her consciousness.

"Something the matter, Shepard?" Mordin asked with concern.

She pushed the cap around on the table, hesitating on a response. While she didn't much want to repeat the things The Illusive Man had said, Shepard knew she needed to confide in someone about her daunting task. That someone couldn't be Saren since he would refuse she proceed with it. No, she couldn't tell _him_. Not yet. Mordin, on the other hand… She knew he would provide her with the unbiased advice she would need to push forward.

"Mordin, can I talk to you about something?"

Mordin smiled, seemingly happy that she was confiding in him. "Certainly, Shepard."


End file.
